


The (Kind Of) Avengers Baby

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Diapers, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sure I'm Forgetting A Lot Of Stuff, Infantilism, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Phil Introduces the Naughty Corner, Public Humiliation, Sick Steve, Spanking, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Tony's fetish, and then the team finds out just how arousing seeing Steve utterly humiliated is. After that, things start to go downhill. Or, Bruce should be more careful with chemicals, Natasha likes cuddling with Steve, and Phil's too old for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony thinks the idea popped up because Steve is the one. He's so strong, brave, and tough that no one would even dare think of him as a sensitive artist. But even as a sensitive artist, Steve was a no nonsense kind of guy-he was a private man and didn't take _anyone's_ crap, not even his lovers'. When he needed a good cry, he shut himself up in his room for a day and when he came out, he acted like nothing happened, like nothing was bothering him. Everyone was worried by this, but they never said anything. They knew Steve hadn't told them a lot of things. So, that's why Tony thinks Steve's been the one in the dreams that had brought up a fetish he'd never even knew he had.

Diapers. 

Ever since Steve had joined the relationship between himself, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Bruce, and Thor, Tony had been having dreams about Steve in diapers. Steve-so strong, so muscled, so in control-wearing a thick white diaper and using it. That was the major thing; Steve using the diaper to do his business. He could imagine Steve's face, the soldier biting his lip and blushing a deep, rich red, as he let go and wet himself thoroughly in front of him and his other lovers. Tony would be gentle, telling Steve it was okay, that Daddy Tony would change him and it would all be just fine. The best part? How much Steve would trust him and the rest of his lovers to take care of him, trust them to make him feel better and to comfort him. That would make Tony the happiest man alive, if Steve trusted him enough to tell him all his secrets and fears and let him take care of him after a battle. He figured all of them would like that luxury, to be invited into Steve's private little world. But that was a problem for another time. He didn't know how to tell Steve about his little fantasy, and he didn't think Steve would want to even try it. Tony sighed and turned back to what he was working on. This would have to wait. 

A few hours later, Tony was cuddled up to Steve's back, massaging the blonde's nipples erotically. Steve was shivering, partially from the cold, partially from Tony's ministrations. 

"Are you cold, babe?" Tony asked. 

"A little, yeah." Steve said. 

"Then get under the blanket. Come on, old timer." 

Steve curled up under the comforter and cuddled up to Tony's chest with a soft sigh. He was warmer now, and that felt nice. Everyone liked the tower really cold, and that triggered a lot of fears and emotions from Steve. Tony rubbed Steve's back, feeling the goosebumps his lover had from the chilly room. 

"I know what could warm us up, Stevie." Tony purred. 

"Do you?" Steve asked with a smile. 

"I do." 

"I'm kind of tired, though, Tony." 

"Okay, love. Sleep then." 

Steve turned away from Tony and Tony snuggled up to Steve's back. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and Tony kissed his temple. He loved Steve, and he would be upset when Steve was with Clint tomorrow night. That's how it worked in the tower. They rotated nights with each other and Sunday was the day they were all together. Tony felt the steady rise and fall of Steve's chest as his breathing evened out with his sleep. Tony watched him. He looked so young and innocent in his sleep, void of worry and responsibility. Tony enjoyed watch Steve sleep and seeing him so peaceful. But Tony wasn't thinking about that. He was still thinking about his fantasy of Steve. That's where the idea came from. 

_'Didn't someone once tell me putting someone's hand in warm water as they slept would make them wet the bed?'_ Tony thought. 

Tony smiled at the thought. He didn't know how to tell Steve that he wanted him to wear diapers, but he could make it to where Steve thought he _needed_ to wear them at night. Tony got out of bed carefully as not to wake up Steve and went into his bathroom. He quickly found a bowl (how there was one in his bathroom, he didn't know,) and filled it with warm water, taking it into the bedroom and setting it on Steve's nightstand. He gently gripped Steve's lower arm and dipped his hand into the water. Steve made a small, hurt noise that startled Tony, but the blonde didn't wake up, so Tony sighed in relief and put Steve's hand deeper into the water. Steve whimpered and used the hand not held captive by Tony to put over his face. Tony let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and submerged Steve's hand completely into the water. Tony watched carefully and got his result a few minutes later when Steve whimpered and the comforter suddenly had a large wet spot growing on it. Tony smiled in excitement. He had successfully pranked Steve and started putting his fantasy in motion at the same time. He got back in bed and waited for Steve to wake up and notice what he had done. 

Steve woke up to an unpleasant feeling on his lower half and a shout of 'Goddamn it, Steve!' He recognized both things easily and tears started to well up in his eyes. He looked around the room for his brunette boyfriend and started to cry when he didn't see him. This was humiliating, and all he wanted was for Tony to tell him that everything was alright. He wiped his eyes, blushing at the childish tears. Tony came into the room and cradled Steve's face in his calloused hands, wiping the tears that were still flowing freely. 

"Hey, hey, shh. Its okay, Steve. I'm here, don't worry." Tony cooed softly, inwardly aroused by the humiliation clearly shown on Steve's face. 

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Tony! I d-d-didn't mean to!" Steve sobbed. 

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. Let me take care of this. You want to take a bath?" 

"T-Tony, its t-two in the m-morning." 

"It doesn't matter. If it'll make you feel better, I'm all for it." 

"Will you take it with me?" 

"Run the water and put in that bubble bath you like so much while I fix the bed, then I'll join you." 

"Okay. Thank you, Tony, for understanding." 

"No problem, beautiful." 

Steve smiled and kissed Tony, grimacing at the clod wetness on his lower half as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Tony felt kind of bad for embarrassing Steve, but Steve didn't know it was him, so no harm, no foul, right? Tony got the bed fixed up and joined Steve in the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some infantilism between Bruce and Steve. Conflicted!Steve is also in this chapter.

By Saturday morning, Steve was positively miserable. He hadn't slept well since he was with Tony Monday night, and he'd wet the bed every night this week so far. He looked sickly, purple bags under his eyes and a pale face and he wouldn't look anyone in the eye out of embarrassment. He didn't drink much during the day anymore, even though Bruce now followed him around with a bottle of water and forcing Steve to drink. Steve couldn't bring himself to eat either, especially this morning. Natasha had yelled at him in Russian until she was hoarse because she woke up soaked in Steve's urine. Steve had learned Russian just for her, so he he knew exactly what she had said. He had apologize profusely but she wouldn't let up, and she had smacked Steve's cheek pretty hard, leaving a hand shaped red mark. It had hurt, sure, but Steve figured he had upset her and deserved it. Steve was happy to see that only Clint was in the kitchen when he got there, and kissed his favorite archer good morning. Clint smiled. 

"Hey, Stevie. How'd you sleep?" Clint asked, standing up so he could stroke Steve's hair. 

Steve made an displeased noise. "Fine." 

"Did you," Clint lowered his voice, "wet the bed again?" 

Steve nodded. 

"Its okay, babe. It'll pass. You're probably just stressed, y'know?" 

"Yeah, maybe. Its still embarrassing." 

"I know. Maybe I can make you feel better." 

Steve was confused for a moment, his brain still not fully awake. He didn't realized what Clint had meant until he was pushed up against the counter with Clint's tongue down his throat. Steve moaned as Clint's hands moved down to cup his ass and squeeze. Steve moved his hands to palm Clint through his pants. Steve was always amazed by how fast Clint could get it up. 

"Hey, what's-can I join?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Clint motioned for Tony to come over. Tony squeezed himself behind Steve and sucked on the blonde's neck and put his hands down Steve's khakis to fondle his genitals. Steve shuddered, his face turning red with arousal. He started to sink to his knees in front of Clint, and the movement was still clumsy and unpracticed, but Clint found it hot. Tony got on his knees as well, tugging down Steve's khakis as Steve pulled down Clint's jeans and sucked the tip of Clint's dick into his mouth, toying with the slit. Clint gripped a fistful of Steve's hair in his hand as big blue eyes looked up at him, waiting for a noise of approval. 

"You dirty cumslut. Yeah, give Daddy what he wants." Clint groaned. 

Steve complied happily, taking more of Clint into his mouth. He liked it when they talked dirty to him. Steve accidentally slipped up and gave Clint teeth as Tony breached his opening with two fingers. Clint hissed in pain and Steve looked up apologetically. 

"Its okay, baby. Daddy's not mad." Clint cooed, not mixing well with his husky tone. 

"You're being a very good boy for your Daddies, Stevie." Tony said, kissing Steve cheek. 

Tony finished opening Steve up and pulled out the little bottle of lube he carried around everywhere. He lathered up his dick and pressed the head gently to Steve's hole, making Steve squirm in anticipation. Tony smiled at how eager Steve was to please his lovers. He carefully pushed into Steve's entrance and made sure Steve was comfortable before he took his first thrust. 

When Phil walked into the kitchen, he found a smile creeping up on his face. There were three half naked men on the kitchen floor, and Jesus Christ, was Steve a sight to behold. Red faced, drool dribbling out of the corner of his pretty little mouth, his sparkling blue eyes filled with love and lust and pleasure, sucking Clint's dick like it was a lollipop and getting fucked by Tony. The scene was enough to stir up a little interest down south, and soon, Phil was standing right by the threesome, watching. Clint smirked. 

"Is this the perverted breakfast hour?" He laughed. 

"Who gives a flying fuck? This is _way_ better than shitty doughnuts." Tony growled, speeding up his thrusts. 

Phil's penis was now at full sail and begging for attention. Phil practically tore off his slacks and and stole Tony's neglected bottle of lube off the floor to slick up his weeping prick. He wrapped on large, strong hand around himself and started to jerk. Clint couldn't hold back any longer-he felt his orgasm building up and he let go, his seed shooting into Steve's mouth. Clint felt a little bad about not asking if Steve was okay with swallowing down his cum, but Steve swallowed every drop and licked Clint clean. Clint smiled and kissed Steve's forehead. 

"You're Daddy's good little slut aren't you? You do whatever Daddy tells you." Clint said, pressing his forehead against Steve's. 

"I was a good boy, Daddy?" Steve asked softly, a moan escaping his lips as Tony's hands clenched around his hips. 

"Steve...I'm gonna..." Tony groaned. 

"Please Tony. Please come inside me." Steve begged. 

Tony shouted Steve's name as he came and Steve moaned Tony's in response. Tony didn't pull out right away, instead reaching beneath Steve to grip his weeping dick. He started to jerk, help Steve get off as well. Steve's body soon shook with orgasm and he started to cry as his seed spilled all over the floor. At that moment, Phil came all over Steve's face. One thing Steve had learned from having semen on himself was that it hardened quickly and became uncomfortable. That's what was happening with the cum on his face. Steve wasn't usually whiny or impatient, but today he was tired and still upset and embarrassed. He whined and scratched at his now itchy, semen covered face. Phil smiled lovingly. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You can't be comfortable." Phil said sweetly. 

Steve pulled up his (luckily) still fresh and clean khakis and went with Phil to the sink so he could wash his face. Phil was telling him how pretty he looked like that, covered in his seed, lips red and swollen. Steve wasn't so sure. By the time the two turned around, Clint and Tony were already cleaned up and had the mess on the floor taken care of in record time. Bruce, Thor, and Natasha came into the kitchen and suspected nothing. They all ate breakfast and talked before going about their day. 

Tony needed to talk to someone about this fetish thing. Clint was a blabbermouth, Natasha would tell him to get over himself, Thor would have no idea what he was talking about, he couldn't talk to Steve for obvious reasons, Steve was with Bruce so Bruce wasn't an option, so that only left Phil. Tony went to go find the agent, who was in his office, per usual. 

"Hey, Phil. Can I talk to you about something?" Tony asked. 

"I'm busy, Tony." Phil said absently. 

"Please? I never say please. Come on, Phil." 

Phil sighed. This paperwork wasn't getting done. "Alright, Tony. What is it?" 

"I kind of have this _thing_ that I want a certain someone to do, but its weird." 

"And this certain someone would be?" 

"He's blonde." 

"So, Steve, then. What is this thing you want him to do?" 

"I want him to- I think it'd be awesome if-I want him to wear diapers for me!" 

Phil's eyes widened slightly. "You what?" 

"I know you heard me. I just want to see him wear them and see him humiliated when he makes a mess in one and we have to change him. Its weird and sick-" 

"Not really. I'd say you ask Steve. Steve usually likes to try new things." 

"You don't think he'll be emasculated or whatever?" 

Phil raised an eyebrow at Tony's worry. "He call us Daddy and Natasha Mommy during sex. You don't think _that's_ emasculating?" 

Tony scoffed. "No." 

Phil rolled his eyes at Tony and waved at him. "Goodbye, Tony." 

"But-" 

"Go." 

Tony pouted cutely at Phil before giving him a kiss on the lips and leaving. 

Bruce was happy that it was finally his night with Steve. He had to wait forever to have a night with the young blonde. Tonight seemed different though, as Steve had come into his room and just curled up on the bed quietly. Steve was usually very chatty with Bruce, and that set up some red flags for the brunette scientist. Bruce sat down beside Steve and stroked his hair lovingly. 

"Hey there." Bruce whispered softly. 

"Hi." Steve replied, equally as quiet. 

"Are you feeling alright, love? You look a little pale." 

"I'm fine." 

"Please don't lie to me, Steve. I thought you said you trusted me." 

"I do, Bruce, I really do. I just," Steve lowered his voice, now filled with shame and embarrassment, "I don't want to wet the bed again." 

Bruce's heart clenched at the vulnerability in Steve's words. "Oh, babe, its okay. I'm sure you will, uh, uhm....stay dry tonight." 

Steve started to cry when the words left Bruce's mouth. He felt like a toddler after hearing the term 'stay dry.' He didn't want to feel like he was an infant. Bruce just rubbed Steve's back until he calmed down and crawled on top of him. 

"Fuck me, Brucie. Please." Steve whispered, sucking a mark onto Bruce's bare neck. Bruce complied. 

Later that night, Tony sneaked into Bruce's room with a bowl of warm water. He set it on the nightstand on Steve's side and dipped Steve's hand into it. Steve gave the same whimper he always did and Tony smiled at the growing wet spot on the blanket. What he didn't count on though, is that Bruce was a light sleeper. After hearing all of Steve small, fearful, and displeased noises, his eyes snapped open and he looked right at Tony. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?!" Bruce whispered harshly, making Steve whimper. Bruce patted the blonde's chest. 

"Oh, nothing." Tony said quietly. 

"Don't give me your bullshit, Tony. What are you doing?" 

Tony sighed, knowing Bruce wouldn't let it go. He held up the bowl of water. Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

"What's that and why did you bring it in here?" Bruce asked. 

"Its a bowl of warm water." Tony said. 

Bruce's eyes widened. "You've been making Steve wet the bed." 

"Guilty." 

"But why? You've been making him miserable!" 

"I just-I don't know." 

"Get out. Just go. We'll talk more about this later." 

"Are you mad, Brucie? You can't be mad at me. You love me." 

"I'm not mad. Just disappointed. Now go. I have to wake Steve up so he doesn't sleep in wet pajamas all night." 

Tony took his bowl and left without another peep. Tony didn't like it when Bruce was upset with him, especially about Steve. Steve was the baby, and everyone was protective over him, But Tony was like Bruce's child too, so when Tony was mean to Steve or anyone else, Bruce wouldn't hesitate to pull the 'disappointment' card on him. Tony always had a heavy heart after doing something wrong to any of his lovers, and he went to bed with plans to apologize to Steve in the morning. 

Bruce touched Steve's shoulder gently and then shook him to wake him up. Steve woke up, startled and a little afraid. The nightmare he'd had seemed very real. Bruce smiled softly at the blonde soldier. 

"Hey, love. Let's get you cleaned up." Bruce whispered. 

Steve's groggy mind had no idea what Bruce was talking about. He looked at his older lover, hoping for an explanation. 

"You had an accident. I already drew a bath for you. Come on, up." 

Steve looked down, disgusted with himself for what seemed like the millionth time that week. Worse yet, Bruce was babying him like he was a, well, like he was a baby. He got up and followed Bruce into the bathroom. He got in the bathtub quietly, hoping Bruce would join him. Bruce didn't though, he knelt beside the tub with a washcloth in his hand and lathered it up with some soap before starting to bathe Steve. Steve jumped and pushed Bruce away. He already felt like a child-he didn't need Bruce to treat him like one. 

"Please, be my baby for right now." Bruce pleaded. 

"I don't like that feeling, Bruce. I feel like a baby." Steve said. 

"No one has to know, Steve. I know you kind of like it, being cared for. You don't get it very much." 

"You won't tell anyone?" 

"Of course not." 

"Okay then." 

Bruce smiled and continued bathing Steve gently. He washed his hair, being very careful not to get any soap in his eyes. After Steve was nice and clean, Bruce helped him get dressed and disappeared into the bedroom to change the sheets. Steve didn't like feeling so weak and helpless. That had gone away when he had taken the serum, but Bruce had brought it back. Bruce didn't do it very often, just once in awhile, after hard missions or emotionally stressing events. Tonight was most likely one of those nights because Steve had wet the bed and Bruce thought he needed love. Which he would deny endlessly, but he did. Badly. Bruce came and got him after he had finished and Steve looked at the older man suspiciously, as he had his hands behind his back. Steve followed him into the room and curled up on the bed quietly, looking up at Bruce. 

"Don't you want a ba-ba first, Kiddo? Daddy even warmed it up for you." Bruce cooed, sitting down and patting his lap. 

Steve crawled into Bruce's lap, appeasing the brunette doctor. Bruce cradled Steve gently and put the nipple of the bottle to the soldier's mouth and coaxed it in. Steve took a while to adjust to sucking on it, and he tried to spit it out after he had drunken half of it, but Bruce wouldn't allow that. He just coaxed a burp out of Steve and fed him the rest. After that, Bruce told Steve to lay on the bed and Bruce put his arms around him and pulled him close. He cuddled the Captain lovingly while singing a soothing tune. Steve was out in only a few minutes, leaving Bruce awake and wondering why Steve didn't allow this more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Tony wasn't going to apologize. After Steve had started wetting the bed, he became more trusting and happy, willing to let others take care of him. He still put up the good fight, tried to say he didn't need help, but everyone knew better. This morning, Steve was in an especially good mood, whistling and smiling. Tony smiled, too, happy to see Steve happy.

"What's got you in a such a good mood, Steve?" Natasha asked over her breakfast. 

"I had a dry night last night!" Steve exclaimed, excited. 

"Good, babe! I'm happy for you!" Clint said happily. 

"Congratulations, my love!" Thor declared. 

Tony dropped his mug, the porcelin cup shattering into a million pieces. All eyes turned on him. Tony cursed and growled. He'd forgotten to make Steve wet the bed last night. Now his whole plan was completely _fucked_ unless he told Steve about his fetish. Tony looked at Steve. The blonde soldier was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes bright and lively for the first time in weeks. Tony smiled back, not really feeling the gesture. 

"Good for you, Steve." Tony said. 

Steve's smile fell. He could hear the false sincerity in Tony's voice and he knew Tony didn't mean it. Steve whimpered. He didn't want Tony to be upset. He kissed Tony softly. 

"I'm sorry, Tony." Steve whispered. 

God, if that didn't make Tony's heart break into four million pieces. He felt like he needed to tell Steve now, to do something to draw the attention away from Steve's pain of thinking Tony was upset with him. Tony tried to keep his mouth shut, but Bruce kept giving him these _looks,_ like he knew what Tony was thinking. Bruce waved a hand in a 'go on' gesture. 

"Steve, I'm not mad." Tony sighed dramatically. 

"But you sounded so upset-" Steve said uncertainly. 

"I made you wet the bed!" 

Everyone but Bruce gasped. Steve's eyes filled with tears. How could Tony do that to him? He had felt so awful for the past two weeks! Natasha, Clint, Phil, Bruce, and Thor all glared at Tony while a few tears rolled down Steve's face. Neither Tony nor Bruce had thought Steve would get so upset. But it hurt Steve pretty badly and for some reason, the urge to run to Bruce to have his 'Daddy' make it all better. But he resisted, opting for glaring at Tony instead. 

"Why would you do that, Tony?! What did I do to you?! I was miserable, thinking a was a burden to all of you, and it was _you_ making me have accidents all along!" Steve boomed. He was pissed. 

"I have an explanation, Steve, I swear." Tony pleaded, putting on his most charming smile and puppy dog eyes. 

"What is it?" 

"Can we go somewhere private-" 

"No. Tell me. Now!" 

The group looked at each other in curiosity and a little fear. Steve looked like he was ready to kill Tony with one of the forks on the table, and Tony looked embarrassed. Was that a blush? Holy shit, Tony did get flustered. 

"Tony, please tell me." Steve whimpered, calming down. 

"I-I-I wanted to get you to think you needed diapers. I think you'd look sexy in a diaper, especially if you used it." Tony said, his blush growing darker. _'Way to be smooth, Stark.'_

Steve's mouth was wide open is surprise. Clint was laughing his ass off and Bruce was smiling. Natasha was wondering what Steve would look like, Thor was confused, and Phil was just stoic as usual. Steve finally regained composure and blushed wildly before sitting beside Tony. 

"Okay." Steve said. 

"Okay what?" Tony asked. 

"I'll do it. I'll wear diapers for you." 

Tony's face lit up. "Really? You will? Great! I'll get everything we need!" 

Steve smiled and stopped Tony as he got up to leave. "Tony, next time, just tell me." 

"I promise, Steve." 

"Good." 

Tony ran off to go call some places to get what he needed. By tonight, his favorite blonde soldier would be in diapers. 

That afternoon, Steve was snuggled up to Natasha on the couch. They were watching _Newsies_ for the millionth time. Steve loved it-it reminded him of his time, just a little. Natasha was stroking his hair and mumbling softly in Russian, calling him her little soldier. It made Steve feel good and he hummed happily as Natasha started to rub his stomach lovingly. Natasha's lips curled up into a small smile; she thought Steve was just too cute. She stopped rubbing Steve's stomah for a second to get some more popcorn, but Steve whimpered pitifully. Natasha knew Steve had enjoyed the motherly affection. 

"Mommy, don't stop." Steve whined. 

"Did you just call me Mommy, Steve?" Natasha asked teasingly. 

Steve widened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tasha-" 

"Its okay, baby. Mommy's here." 

Natasha resumed rubbing Steve's belly. She started to tickle Steve and blew a raspberry on his stomach, making the muscular soldier giggle. Natasha smiled. She liked Steve like this-she would never be able to have children of her own, but having Steve was the next best thing. Steve had his moments where he really wanted to just be babied. Like now. 

"Steve, are you hungry?" Natasha asked. 

Steve arched an eyebrow. "A little." 

"Let's get something to eat. What do you want?" 

"Can we have applesauce?" 

Natasha smiled. "Sure we can, Stevie." 

Natasha led Steve into the kitchen and pulled cup of applesauce out of the fridge. She grabbed a spoon and a kitchen towel before sitting down by Steve. She tucked the towel into Steve's shirt and opened up the applesauce, dipping the spoon in and getting a spoonful of the apple flavored mush. She smiled as she pretended the spoon was a train as she pushed it towards Steve's mouth. Steve ate it with a giggle-he loved it when Natasha really wanted to play. The pattern went on until all the applesauce was gone. Natasha cooed at Steve, telling him what a good boy he was a she wiped off his face with the kitchen towel. 

"Good boy. Come on, let's go finish the movie." She said, taking Steve's hand and leading him back into the living room. 

They cuddled on the couch and finished the movie. 

That night, Steve ended up in Tony's room. Tony was bouncing, practically vibrating with excitement. He was about to diaper Steve for the first time; he was so excited he could barely contain it. Steve walked out of the bathroom, hair still dripping wet from his shower. He wanted to be clean when they did this. Tony pointed to the bed and smiled the biggest smile he could manage. Steve lied on the bed and smiled at Tony. Steve didn't exactly know if he wanted this, but he was willing to try for Tony. 

"Are you ready, my lovely super soldier?" Tony asked. 

"Now or never." Steve said. 

Tony smiled softly and pulled out what he'd need. A diaper, baby powder, and diaper cream were set on the bed for use. Tony put the clean diaper underneath Steve's bottom before opening up the diaper cream. He put a thick layer of the jelly on Steve's ass and genitals, then sprinkled baby powder on Steve's backside. He taped up the diaper, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Oh yeah. He was awesome. Steve blushed slightly as the diaper crinkled loudly as he sat up. He started to put on his pajamas, but Tony quickly took the pants and hid them. Steve wouldn't be needing them. Steve made an odd noise. 

"Tony, I _need_ those." Steve said, face red with a blush. 

"No, you don't. I want to see it Steve. I want to feel it when you use it. Which you should by morning." Tony said with a smirk. 

"But Tony-" 

"Time for bed, Stevie." 

Steve sighed but got under the blankets. The bed felt extremely warm and comforting. Tony spooned up against the blonde's back and nibbled his earlobe. Steve sighed in content this time. 

"Good night, Tony." Steve said happily. 

"Good night, Steve. Sleep well, my baby." Tony said, closing his eyes and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve woke up the next morning, he felt like someone was staring at him. He turned over and saw Tony staring at him, stroking his hair lightly. Steve looked at the clock. It was four thirty. He groaned, not really ready to be out of bed yet. He cuddled up to Tony and shut his eyes again. Tony chuckled.

"Is my super soldier being _lazy_ today? Has hell frozen over?" Tony gasped teasingly, kissing the blonde. 

"Tony, I don't want to get up yet. Shut up so I don't have to." Steve whined. 

"Well, I can check your diaper without you getting out of bed." 

Steve's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that. He squirmed, sighing in relief when he realized the diaper was still dry and clean. He snuggled closer to Tony and let the brunette check him. Tony frowned and kept feeling Steve's diaper. It felt fine, and Tony knew Steve usually got up at night to use the bathroom. Tony was hoping Steve would try his best to do this. 

"Steve, you didn't use it." Tony said. 

"Well, uh, I-" Steve stammered, blushing. 

"You're embarrassed." 

Steve nodded, hiding his face in the blankets. 

"No one's going to judge you, Steve. Its just us and Tasha, Clint, Phil, Thor, and Bruce. We all agreed to do this together." 

"Tony, I just don't think I can _use_ them. It doesn't feel right." Steve sighed. 

"You don't know if you don't try." 

"Tony, I don't think I can do it." 

Tony rolled his eyes fondly and climbed on top of Steve, making the blonde groan in discomfort. Steve's bladder was filled to capacity now. Tony grinned evilly. Steve whined. The brunette started to massage Steve's lower abdomen lightly, making his lover moan and whine in displeasure. Steve squirmed, trying to get away from the hands. He knew what Tony was doing, and he didn't like it. Tony started to hum and he continued to massage until he saw Steve's face redden and the blonde started to sweat. Tony chuckled, know the soldier was trying to hold his bladder until he could get to a bathroom. Steve muscles were all tense, and he looked stressed. 

"Please, Tony, stop!" Steve growled. 

Tony didn't stop. He just kept massaging until Steve's body relaxed and Steve face burned a new shade of red. Tony smiled, knowing Steve had let go. Steve whimpered, disgusted by the warm wetness he was sitting in. Tony cooed at the blonde lovingly as he grabbed the supplies he would need to get Steve out of his, ah, _unfortunate and uncomfortable_ situation. Steve was still blushing as he laid down on the bed so Tony could change him. 

"You see, Stevie? It wasn't so hard! You probably feel a lot better now, huh?" Tony murmured. 

Steve couldn't deny that. He felt a lot better now that his bladder was empty. "Yes." Steve said quietly. 

"Good! Now Daddy's going to get you all cleaned up. Its okay, baby. It was an accident, wasn't it? You didn't mean to." 

Steve nodded, feeling more exposed than he ever had now that Tony had started to take off the diaper. Steve covered his face with his hands. He'd never been so embarrassed. Tony tickled his stomach, making the blonde Avenger giggle slightly without meaning to. Tony smiled and kissed Steve bare stomach. He cleaned Steve's bottom and applied the rash cream before putting a clean diaper beneath the super soldier and sprinkling powder in the diaper. He got it taped up before reaching to move Steve's hands away from his eyes. Steve's face was still as red as a tomato, but it had died down a little. 

"All done, love. You don't have to be embarrassed. Its not like I haven't seen you naked before. Remember that time we tried bondage? I saw _everything_ that time-" Tony said. 

"Tony. Tony, just stop. Oh God, don't bring that up again!" Steve moaned. 

Tony smirked, holding Steve's arms above his head. Steve grinned and kissed Tony's lips softly. They rubbed noses. 

"I still don't want to get up, Tony." Steve teased. 

"Willing to miss a morning work out for me? I'm flattered, _Captain._ " Tony teased back. 

"Stop talking, Tony." 

Steve broke Tony's hold on him and turned onto his stomach, presenting his still diapered ass to Tony. Tony smiled. He could become a morning person if this was his reward. 

Around eight A.M., Tony and Steve were finally ready to roll out of bed after a round of extremely passionate love making. After a shower together and a rather embarrassing diapering for Steve, they were dressed and ready for the day. Well, Tony was. Steve, not so much. 

"No, Tony!" Steve hissed, "Everyone and their mother will be able to tell!" 

"Steve, you're worried about _nothing_. It just feels that way. you have to get used to it." Tony soothed. 

"Tony, it _crinkles._ Loudly, I might add." 

Steve took a few steps to show Tony what he meant. Tony bit back a giggle. Steve was so cute. His khakis were usually pretty tight, and he had totally _lied_ about them not being noticeable. Everyone would be able to tell that the blonde was wearing a diaper, and the idea of Steve getting all flustered in public because of it made Tony's dick twitch out of interest. Of course the brunette had picked out the thickest, noisiest diapers he could find. It added to the fun. Steve sighed irritably and stormed out of the room. Tony smirked at the noise it made and at the blush that was spreading to the tips of Steve's ears. Tony hurried to catch up. He had to be there to see the looks on the other's faces. 

Steve entered the kitchen quietly and started making breakfast. His stealth mode was completely off, though, and everyone smiled slightly. Clint looked like he was about to say something, but Steve pointed a knife at him and fixed him up with the supreme death glare. 

"One word, One _fucking_ word, and your ass is mine. Got it?" Steve growled. 

Clint nodded and shut his mouth. No one had ever seen the super soldier so tense when they weren't in battle. Tony came in and kissed Steve's cheek before doing the same to his five other lovers and sitting down, playing with his StarkPhone. Steve scowled into the pan in was frying eggs in. He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Are you okay, Steve?" Clint blurted. 

Steve glared. "I'm fine." He said. 

"You look uncomfortable, fair Steve." Thor said, concern in his voice. 

"It's nothing." 

Tony chuckled from his seat and Steve growled at him. Stupid Tony, leaving out important information. Thor and Clint exchanged looks, as did Phil and Natasha. Bruce sensed the tension and backed out of the kitchen before running to his lab. Steve finished breakfast and started to leave the kitchen. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Natasha asked. 

"Uh, not really." Steve lied. 

"You? Not hungry? That's physically impossible! You're always hungry!" Clint said. 

Steve looked at his feet. 

"What did you do, Tony?" Phil asked. 

"Why do you assume its me? I'm a saint!" Tony said, feigning hurt. 

Clint rolled his eyes and Natasha snickered. Thor seemed to still be trying to grasp what was going on. Phil glared at Tony. 

"What?! Steve agreed to do it!" Tony snapped. 

"We know that. We heard the agreement, you moron. What didn't you tell Steve?" Natasha hissed. 

"I told him everything, I swear." 

"You didn't tell me I'd have to wear them in public." Steve seethed. 

"I figured that was obvious!" 

"You could have told me. You should have told me everything. And when I agreed, you should have picked something less conspicuous. This is awkward." 

"You look adorable though. Especially when you blush." 

Steve blushed and everyone smiled. Especially Natasha. She had to admit that Steve was adorable when he blushed, and he looked really cute in his diaper, which she noticed easily through his tight khakis. Tony seemed to think that Steve needed to wear the thickest diaper in the history of forever. Steve was obviously upset about it. 

"Well, you better eat breakfast, Steve. We're going to explore New York. All of us." Tony said absently. 

Steve frowned and sat down. It was going to be a long day. 

By noon, everyone was ready to go. Steve was still steaming over this morning, but Bruce and Thor had managed to calm him down a little. Bruce had packed a backpack for Steve in case he needed a change while they were out. 

"Don't worry, Steve. I'm sure you won't have to use it. I don't think Tony is that idiotic to make you use it in public so soon." Bruce said softly. 

It had made Steve feel a little better. Bruce had a very calming effect on Steve, and being around Thor made him smile, because the big blonde was always so jolly. Phil had taken to glaring at Tony as they walked. Clint and Natasha were walking together, talking about something. Steve didn't like New York as much as he used to. It was so different and everything was so modern and sleek; Steve felt out of place and small. Some things were very interesting, though. He'd been wanting to see the Museum of Modern Art and maybe a natural history museum. But they were just walking around Manhattan, and those museums were in New York City. Steve sighed. Maybe another day. They continued to walk until Clint stopped them. 

"Cap, Thor, have you ever been to a mall?" Clint asked. 

Steve and Thor's faces held blank expressions. 

"You guys have never been to a mall? We have to go." Natasha said, a mischievous sparkle in her usually expressionless eyes. 

That sparkle worried Steve. That meant they were bound to get into trouble. However, they entered the mall and at the entrance, Bruce took charge. 

"We should split into groups and meet back here at say, four? I'll take Steve." Bruce declared, grabbing Steve's hand and rushing off. 

"I'll take Thor!" Clint exclaimed, running off with the God of Thunder. 

"So, I guess its me, Phil, and Stark." Natasha said. 

"Don't sound so excited, Tasha." Tony said sarcastically. 

"Shut up." 

"Come on, Phil. Let's go." 

"Don't touch me, Tony." Phil growled. 

"Is this Hate on Tony Day?" 

"For me, yes." 

"What did I do?" 

"Don't play stupid, Stark." 

n that happy note, the trio walked off towards Forever 21. Natasha loved the store for unknown reasons, but no one questioned it. It would jeopardize their health and safety. 

Thor and Clint had gone to the food court. Those two ate more than the Hulk, and they were chowing down on doughnuts. They were having a contest to see who could fit more doughnuts in their mouth at one time. Clint was giving Thor a run for his money, his record so far at seven. Thor suddenly stopped eating, which was out of character for the Asgardian. 

"What's up, Thor?" Clint asked through his mouthful of doughnut. 

"I am worried about Steve." The god said. 

"He's alright, Thor. Tony just pissed him off pretty well." 

"Is it customary for Midgardians to embarrass their lovers?" 

"Not for all of them, but some, yes." 

"It does not seem pleasurable." 

"It probably isn't. But Steve can't say no to any of us, especially Tony. Don't tell Steve I said this, but," Clint lowered his voice, as if Steve were around, "Steve looks really hot in a diaper." 

"Steve does look most stunning in infant wear." 

Clint laughed at how Thor had worded it. "Yeah. Hey, they have an arcade here. I bet you a back-rub that I can kick your ass in Dance Dance Revolution." 

"You are on." 

The two ran to the arcade, Clint snickering the whole way. This was going to be so easy. 

An hour later, Clint was gaping at the screen. Seriously?! He _lost_ to an alien god who had never even heard of video games before two weeks ago?! Clint grumbled as Thor smiled giddily. It really wasn't so bad, but Clint hated losing. 

"Come on. I bet a blowjob that you can't beat me in ski-ball." Clint said. 

Bruce and Steve were looking around at everything and anything. Bruce was happy he picked Steve. Steve was so amazed by everything, and Bruce just loved seeing Steve's eyes full of innocent amazement. 

"Oh, Bruce, look! An art store! Let's look." Steve said, dragging Bruce towards the shop. 

Bruce smiled and let Steve drag him into the store. It smelled like paint and fresh sketchpad paper, and Bruce knew what both smelled like thanks to Steve. Steve wandered around, looking at everything. He had his eye on a set of oil paints. He'd always wanted to paint with oils on canvas. Bruce came up behind him and put his hands on the soldier's shoulders. Steve was absorbed in the paints, not even noticing the scientist. 

"Do you like oils?" Bruce asked. 

"I've never used them before. I'd like to, but they are very expensive." Steve said with a sigh. 

"You realize you can afford them now, don't you?" 

"I would feel bad." 

"Steve, Tony wouldn't mind. You wouldn't even make a dent in your savings. You should get some, try them out." 

"I don't know, Bruce." 

"If you don't get them, I'll get them for you." 

Steve worried his lip. "I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me." 

Bruce sighed. This was a normal occurrence with Steve. He hated people spending money on him and he didn't like to buy things he was as really expensive. Maybe it was a trait from growing up in hard times, but Bruce didn't care. It got annoying every once in a while. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Maybe just a few tubes." Steve said quietly. 

Bruce smiled. "Good. That's a very nice shade of green, Steve." Bruce said warmly. 

Steve nodded and Bruce looked at the colors his lover was picking. Rich reds, yellows, and purples, some neutral browns, whites, blacks, and grays, and some greens, blues, and other colors. They made Bruce more curious than he was willing to admit. He wondered what vision Steve was having, what he was thinking about painting. He'd always loved Steve's mind. He thought artistically, always open minded and thinking freely. Most people saw Steve as some good little soldier who always did as he was told, but Bruce and the others knew differently. Steve got a small tin of turpentine and a few canvases and he paid for his items, smiling softly. After he had his bag of supplies, the two walked out of the store. Bruce was proud of Steve for buying something for himself. 

"What are you planning to paint?" Bruce asked. 

Steve shrugged. "You, the others. A portrait of all of you." He said simply. 

"I bet it'll be beautiful." 

Steve smiled and gripped Bruce's hand. He didn't get a lot of alone time with the doctor, and he was grateful for the times that he did. Bruce wanted to get to know him as well as he could. Before they knew it, it was four o'clock and they headed back towards the entrance. They were the first ones there, and Steve hoped the others came soon. He needed to use the bathroom, and he wanted to get home. Clint and Thor were the first to come, Thor's face plastered with a big smile and Clint pouting profusely. 

"What's wrong, Clint?" Steve and Bruce asked at the same time. 

"This asshole beat me at almost every video game in the arcade!" Clint whined, poking Thor in the arm. 

Steve and Bruce chuckled. "What did you lose?" Steve asked. 

"Nothing. I just owe him ten back-rubs and three blowjobs." 

"I have become a master at the game called Dance Dance Revolution!" Thor declared. 

"It looks like you two were busy. What's in the bags?" Clint asked curiously. 

"Painting stuff. I don't know what Bruce got." Steve said. 

Bruce smirked and shrugged. They'd find out later. About that time, Natasha, Phil, and Tony turned up, carrying a few bags themselves. They talked for a few moments until Steve made a noise of discomfort. Everyone looked at him in concern. Steve was blushing and looking at his feet. Phil raised an eyebrow and Tony put a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"Something wrong, babe?" Clint asked. 

"Did you-" Natasha asked, gesturing at Steve's crotch. 

Steve didn't respond. Thor shot a sympathetic look at the smaller blonde and Bruce cursed himself. He should have asked Steve if he needed to go. Steve hated to go into public restrooms alone and he didn't want to lose Bruce in the mall, and Bruce had _forgotten_ to ask him if he had to go to the bathroom. He was such an idiot. He knew Steve could have asked him, but he remembered that Steve hated to disturb people when they were doing things. 

"We should go now." Natasha said quietly. 

"I'm sorry." Steve whimpered. 

"Don't be, love. It was an accident, its okay." Bruce said. 

Steve shook his head negatively. He was ashamed of himself. He should have just asked Bruce. He was frustrated with himself. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he have just tapped Bruce's shoulder and asked him to come with him? The group walked out of the mall, Steve in the middle of everyone. He guessed Tony must be pretty happy that Steve had used the diaper without all the coaxing this time. 

"I'm proud of you, Steve." Tony whispered. 

Steve smiled, a dark blush still covering his cheeks. They arrived at the tower and they rushed inside. Steve went up to Tony's room and Tony followed him. Thor stopped him. 

"Tony, may I observe you as you change Steve?" He asked. 

"Sure, big guy. Come on." Tony said. 

Phil, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint watched the two get in the elevator. 

"Huh. Thor is really curious about this." Clint said. 

"Seems that what." Bruce said. 

The four went into the kitchen to get a snack. 

Steve was lying on the bed when Tony came in. The wetness around his crotch was growing more uncomfortable by the second. He saw Thor come in with Tony and groaned. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough already! Tony got a clean diaper and the rest of the supplies. He started to change Steve when he realized he didn't have wipes. He sighed, upset with himself. 

"Thor, could you hand me the wipes?" Tony asked, tickling Steve's stomach as the blonde covered his face. 

"These?" Thor asked, picking up the package of baby wipes. 

"Yep. Thanks, big guy." 

Thor peered curiously over Tony's shoulder as he cleaned Steve's bottom with the wipes. After he was positive Steve was clean, he spread the rash cream over he genitals and ass before putting a diaper beneath the soldier and taped it up. Steve was still red in the face and hiding behind his hands. 

"Come on, Steve. Let's go see if the others want to watch a movie. You're all clean now." Tony cooed, hugging Steve tightly. 

"I'm sorry, Tony." Steve hiccuped. 

"No! Don't be sorry! I like changing you." 

"Maybe I may change you next time, my love." Thor said. 

Steve hid his face in Tony's neck like a shy child. Thor smiled and patted Steve's head lightly. 

"You said we could watch a movie." Steve stated softly. 

"Of course." Tony said with a smile. 

The trio went to the main room to gather the others for an impromptu movie night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Anonymous sent me ideas for this story, and I used one for this chapter. Thank you, Anonymous, and enjoy the chapter everyone!

Steve was angry with himself. How could he do that in public? He'd embarrassed himself and his lovers. He had crept down to the gym during the movie and started to run on the treadmill. He set the treadmill at full speed and he had been running for a few hours when Phil came down. Steve was starting to work up a nice sweat and he was growing tired, but he kept running as punishment for his actions earlier.

"How long have you been running?" Phil asked. 

"Five hours, I think." Steve replied. 

"You should take a break." 

"I'll only be a few more minutes." 

"Steve, babe, we are _not_ having a repeat of the incident a few weeks ago. You worked yourself to pure exhaustion. Come on, it's time for bed. Are you sleeping with me tonight?" 

Steve nodded and stepped off the treadmill, realizing how tired he was. He walked over to Phil and kissed the shorter man lightly. Phil shook his head and pushed Steve towards the door. He was seriously fed up with this. It was happening every other week now. Once they were in Steve's room, Steve collapsed on the bed and Phil heard small snores from the larger man. Phil sighed, wondering why the young man had to work himself so hard. He made sure to check Steve's diaper before the man got too deep into his sleep. He hadn't used it since earlier at the mall, and that made Phil worry. He should have used it by now. He shook Steve gently and the blonde whined. 

"Steve, do you need to use the bathroom?" Phil asked gently. 

Steve shook his head. 

"Are you sure? I want to be sure you have a clean diaper on when you go to sleep. Speaking of which, go change into your pajamas, love." 

Steve groaned as he got up and stripped his shirt and pants and replaced them with one of Thor's long sleeved t-shirts that was too big for him. Steve curled up in bed again. Phil smiled and kissed his temple. 

"Goodnight, Steve." Phil cooed. 

"Night, Phil." Steve said groggily. 

Phil changed into his own pajamas and got in bed with Steve, cuddling with the blonde. Steve buried his head in Phil's chest, whimpering when he felt the scar there. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Steve whispered. 

"For what?" Phil asked, confused. 

"Not saving you. I let you get hurt. I embarrass you and everyone else all the time because I'm stupid. I can barely figure out how to work the microwave." 

Phil sat up quickly. "You are _not_ stupid! I don't ever want to to hear you say that again! It's not your fault that I got hurt. Stop blaming yourself." 

Steve whimpered again. 

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." 

Steve shrugged and peeked up at Phil. Phil smiled at him and hugged him close. 

"Okay, Steve. Sleep. No more talking." Phil said. 

Steve nodded and closed his eyes. Phil kissed Steve softly once more before closing his own eyes. 

When Phil woke up the next morning, Steve was gone. He got out of bed with a groan. He was so happy to be off today. He had been off yesterday too, but that had been testy, walking around with Tony all day, pissed off at the inventor. Phil didn't bother to change before he headed to the communal kitchen to get coffee. The only other person in the kitchen was Bruce, and Phil kissed him good morning before pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down. Bruce smiled at him for a moment before closing the book he was reading. 

"Good morning, Phil." Bruce said kindly. 

"Morning, Bruce. How did you sleep?" Phil asked. 

Bruce snorted. "Clint kept kicking me in his sleep. Natasha, Thor, and Tony were driving me crazy. I think they wanted to be louder than usual just to annoy me. How about you?" 

"Okay, I guess. Steve was restless last night, the poor guy. He tossed and turned even though he was exhausted. Speaking of him, have you seen him? He wasn't in bed when I woke up." 

"No, sorry. He likes to go out sometimes, but he never says where he goes." 

"What time is it?" 

Bruce looked at his watch. "It's almost six-thirty." 

"You know, he has a tracking device on him. Why don't you just get on a computer and find him?" Tony asked, trudging into the kitchen and fumbling for a cup of coffee. 

"How long were you standing there?!" Bruce asked, a hand over his heart in surprise. Tony had been spending way too much time with Clint and Natasha. 

"Long enough. He disappears once a week. How have you guys not noticed that?" 

"We have, we just figured he wanted to be alone." Phil said. 

"Well, I'm going to go check his location, so if any of you want to-" 

Phil and Bruce were up in an instant, following Tony down to his lab. While they both found it wrong that Tony had planted a tracking device on Steve, they were curious. Bruce wondered briefly if Tony had bugged him, too. The idea was forgotten as Tony punched a code into a keypad and the door to the lab slid open. They walked in and Tony sat at one of the screens, typing away on his keyboard. Phil and Bruce stared at the screen intently as Tony typed in a code and a map suddenly showed up, a purple dot showing up in the far right corner. Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"Fight club downtown. Boxing, I think. Didn't peg Steve for a bare knuckle." Tony said, his eyes widening, "Holy shit, Steve bare knuckles! We have to get over there! He could seriously hurt somebody!" 

"Or he could be letting somebody seriously hurt him." Phil growled, turning on his heel to walk out the door. 

"Phil, where are you going?" Bruce asked. 

"To go pick our baby up before he lets someone permanently damage him." 

"Phil, don't do anything too stupid, okay?" 

"Maybe I should go with you." Tony volunteered. 

"Oh, no. I'm going to go pick him up myself. I need to do something about this." Phil said. 

"What are you going to do? You know how Steve is. Once he has something in his head, its hard to convince him otherwise." Bruce said gently. 

"Not this time. He's going to listen to some fucking reason." 

Phil stormed out of the lab, leaving the two scientists alone. He was furious. How could Steve be so unconcerned with hurting himself? Didn't he know how important he was to him? To Tony and Bruce? To Thor, Clint, _Natasha?_ Phil had had enough of this shit to last him a lifetime. He got in his SUV and jammed the key into the ignition. Hissing in frustration, he pulled out of the Stark Tower's garage and sped off towards Steve. 

Steve's hands weren't even wrapped as he stepped into the ring. He wasn't planning on even hitting the other guy; he just wanted to be hit by the man who had muscles as large and almost as powerful as his. He'd been coming here for a few weeks now, just to blow off steam and get beaten to a pulp, knowing he'd be healed in a day or two. He knew he was lying to himself; he came here to punish himself, which is why he never hit back. He waited for the ring of the bell to signify the start of the first round. It came and Steve set his stance. His opponent punched him in the face right off the bat, and Steve smiled. It was going to hurt today, but he didn't care. A few more punches aimed at his face, two at his chest. The onlookers that had gathered cheered. Steve knew he'd have to hit the man to bust up his knuckles. He threw a few good punches at the man's face and a few jabs to his torso. His knuckles matched his opponent's-bruised and bloody from where the skin had broken. There was a sharp, stinging pain from his hands, but he ignored it. He could handle pain extremely well, and he deserved every punch he took. A few more punches later from each party and Steve's opponent got a well placed punch to his gut, sending Steve to his hands and knees, blood spilling from his mouth. That one hurt worse than he had expected. Steve coughed up some more blood before getting back to his feet. His opponent was about to throw the winning punch when... 

"Steven. Grant. Rogers!" Phil barked angrily. 

Steve's head snapped up and he looked around, seeing Phil shoving his way through the crowd. He climbed into the ring. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Grandpa, you can't be in the ring." Steve's opponent said, pushing Phil slightly. 

"You come between me and him one more fucking time, I'll kill you with my bare hands." 

"Well, our fight isn't over." 

The man punched Steve really well in the kidneys and Steve doubled over in pain. Phil snarled protectively. Steve could have take this guy, no problem, and fucked him up really good. Phil knew Steve didn't want to hurt the other man, though' he just wanted the man to hurt him. 

"Did I not just tell you to keep your fucking hands off of him?" Phil roared. 

"Why don't you fight his battle for him?" The man taunted, shoving Phil harder this time. 

"Don't touch him!" Steve yelled, punching the man hard in the stomach. 

The man doubled over in pain and Phil stared at Steve. Steve was breathing heavily, almost panting, but that didn't help Phil's anger. 

"Go. Go get in the car." Phil said shortly. 

Steve nodded and did as he was told, Phil following closely behind him. Steve was banged up pretty badly; his knuckles were bloody, his face swollen and bruised, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. The thing that worried Phil most, however, was the large bruise on Steve stomach. Phil feared internal bleeding from the punch he must of taken to his stomach. Steve got into the passenger's side, looking out the windshield silently. Phil sighed as he started the SUV. 

"How long?" Phil asked. 

"A few weeks." Steve answered, ashamed. 

"Why?" 

Steve shrugged. 

"That's not an answer." 

"I wanted to get hurt." 

Phil slammed his hands on the steering wheel, startling Steve. "Why, Steve? Why do you care so little about yourself? You're precious, Steve. You're our precious little boy. Do you think we like seeing you in pain? Christ, I've seen you when one of us gets a fucking paper cut! You freak out." 

Steve whimpered, the pain registering more clearly now. "I'm sorry. I-I-I-" 

"You what, Steve?" 

"I wanted to punish myself." 

"For what? Steve, you've been a good boy." 

"Things. Just things I've done." 

"Well, you don't punish yourself. I and the others punish you when _we_ think you need it. And I'm going to punish you when we get home. Naughty boys who don't listen to their Daddies get punished. Did you listen to me when I told you you didn't have to punish yourself?" 

"No." 

"No what?" 

"No, Daddy." 

Phil nodded and Steve looked at him. 

"I don't want to be your baby right now." Steve said. 

"Why not?" Phil asked. 

"Because I just don't." 

"Stop it, Steve. Don't get grumpy." 

"I'm a grown man. I can do what I please." 

"Tell me why you really don't want to." 

"Because its embarrassing! None of you take me seriously anymore!" 

"That's not true, Steve." 

"It feels like it sometimes." 

"You used to like it a lot when we babied you." 

"That was before I felt guilty for not protecting you." 

Phil raised an eyebrow. Now he was getting somewhere. "What did you not protect us from?" 

"I didn't protect you from Loki, _twice_. I didn't protect everyone when Doctor Doom came after us. I can't protect any of you. I'm useless!" 

"No, you're not. Shit happens, Steve, okay? Shit you can't control, no matter how much you want to. Its not your fault. We all feel that way sometimes." 

Steve looked at Phil through teary blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy." 

"Its okay, baby boy. But you still need to be punished. Good boys don't hurt themselves on purpose." 

Steve nodded. They pulled into the garage and Phil took Steve to Bruce to get him checked over. Bruce wrapped Steve's knuckles and cooed at Steve when he hissed at the sting of the antiseptic. He made sure there was no internal bleeding and when he was deemed okay, Phil took him to the living room. Steve's head was hung; he knew something bad was coming. He was led to a corner with a little stool that was painted black. Phil pointed to the stool. 

"This is the naughty corner. When you've been a bad boy, you'll sit here until we say you can come out. Sit on the stool, Steve." Phil said. 

"You're giving me a time-out." Steve said, disbelief in his voice. 

"Yes. Its very effective. Now, face the wall. You have twenty-three minutes, because that's how old you are. You sit and think about what you've done. Daddy will be back later." 

Phil walked off, leaving Steve to sulk in the corner. He couldn't believe Phil was punishing him like he really was a toddler. Phil couldn't do this; Steve was a grown ass man. He got off the stool and started to walk away. Phil showed up out of nowhere and raised an eyebrow. 

"That's a no-no, Steve. You sit there until I tell you to come out. You just added five minutes to your time." Phil chastised, taking Steve back to the corner. 

"No!" Steve whined. 

"Yes. It'll be over before you know it." 

Steve sat and pouted as Phil walked away again. He rubbed his eyes and crossed his arms, staring angrily at the wall. Then he started to think. Maybe Phil was right. He shouldn't feel so guilty about every little thing that went wrong. And maybe the way to deal with it wasn't getting his lights punched out by strangers and working out until he literally passed out from exhaustion. He felt bad about worrying everyone and being so secretive and especially for not listening to his lovers when they told him not to punish himself. He started to cry and he wanted to be out of the corner. He knew what he did was wrong now. He squirmed, noticing for the first time that the diaper he was sitting in was wet. Steve remembered being punched in the kidneys earlier and he realized that was when he had wet himself. He squirmed again. It was uncomfortable not that the urine had cooled and it was starting to burn a little. Steve cried harder. He hated the naughty corner. He heard footsteps and hoped the told of Phil's return. Sure enough, Phil came over to get him from the corner. 

"You're time is up, Steve. Did you think about what you did?" Phil asked gently, stroking Steve's hair as the man cried. 

"Y-Y-Yes. I'm s-sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to be bad!" Steve sobbed. 

"Its okay, Steve, I forgive you and so does everyone else. Shh, baby, shh. You really worked yourself up, didn't you?" 

"I-I-I was wet an-and I'm sorry I hurt everyone." 

"You're wet? Steve, why didn't you tell me? Let's go take care of that, sweetheart. When did you wet?" 

"I-I think when that guy punched me in the kidneys." 

"Shit, I forgot about that. Come on, baby, you must feel awful." 

Steve nodded, still sniffling. Phil led him to the nearest bathroom and thanked Tony telepathically for thinking of every aspect of having Steve diapered. Every bathroom had been stocked with changing supplies, and Phil had Steve lie down on the floor so he could change him. Steve squirmed uncomfortably and Phil gathered the supplies as quickly as possible. 

"Steve, its okay. Shh, Daddy's here. I know Daddy Tony usually does this, but I'm going to give it a shot this time. Why don't you try sucking your thumb? It might calm you down a little." Phil cooed. 

Steve put his thumb in his mouth and while he didn't like sucking on it much, the motion did in fact calm him slightly. Phil pulled down Steve's work out sweatpants and pulled up his t-shirt slightly, exposing Steve soggy diaper. Steve whimpered and Phil blew a raspberry on the blonde's exposed stomach, getting a soft smile in return. 

Phil undid the tapes to the diaper and pulled out a few wipes to clean Steve up. He gasped when he saw a rash forming on Steve's bottom, the little blisters looking especially painful. Phil sighed, cursing himself for being so stupid. Steve hardly ever used his diapers without a lot of coaxing, and when he did, it was on accident and he was always too embarrassed to tell anyone. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to check. He cleaned Steve up gently, trying to ignore the blonde's whimpers, and once he was done, he put a thick layer of diaper cream on Steve. Steve had started to get an erection during the process, but it died down after a minute or so. The SHIELD agent prepared the new diaper and slid in underneath Steve and powdered the blonde well. He taped it up and helped Steve off the floor, who was now a little grumpy due to the unexpected discomfort of the change. His lip was out in a pout that Phil found adorable. Steve took off his sweatpants all the way and put them down the laundry chute, leaving him in just a t-shirt and a diaper. Steve usually didn't like to be without pants where everyone could see his diaper, but apparently today was full of surprises. Steve was still sniffling and Phil smiled softly. 

"Do you want cuddles?" Phil asked. 

Steve nodded. "May I have juice, Daddy? Please?" He asked. 

"Sure. Why don't you go get a blanket and get settled on the couch?" 

Steve scampered off and Phil disposed of the diaper before going into the kitchen and washing his hands. He pulled out a sippy cup with a smile. Bruce's bag from the mall had been full of surprises as well. He poked his head into the living room. 

"What kind of juice do you want, Steve?" He asked. 

"Apple." Steve sniffled. 

Phil nodded and filled up the sippy cup with apple juice for his little boy. It was a cute cup with a picture of Thor on it, which he was sure would please Steve. Bruce had gotten the whole set, there was even one for Agent Coulson. Phil walked back into the living room and was met with a glare. Steve was glaring at the sippy cup like it had insulted him. Phil smiled and sat beside Steve on the couch. 

"I can drink out of a regular cup. I'm not really a baby." Steve said. 

"I don't think you're ready for a big boy cup just yet, kiddo. Look, its got Thor on it." Phil said, pointing to the picture. 

Steve took the cup and hesitantly sipped from the spout. It was soft tipped and Phil had filled it with fresh, cold apple juice. Steve sighed contently. He and Phil found a comfortable cuddle position to where Steve could still drink his juice and they covered up with the blanket. 

"I'm sorry. I won't be a bad by anymore, Daddy." Steve said. 

"I know. You're my good boy, aren't you?" Phil cooed. 

"Mm-hm." 

"Someone's tired, aren't they?" 

Steve just took a sip of juice. 

"I'm not going to send you to bed, Steve. We can take a nap on the couch." 

"Can I finish my juice first?" 

"Of course, babe." 

Steve grinned and drank some more juice. Phil gave the soldier a noogie, making Steve giggle. It probably wasn't wise, riling Steve up before a nap, but he didn't really care. Steve tickled Phil and Phil tickled him back. Before either of them knew it, they were both more tuckered out than before and they cuddled on the couch again, Steve sippy cup lying on the floor, forgotten. Phil thanked whatever god was out there that they had those leak guards on sippy cups now. Steve's head was resting on his chest over his heart, and the blonde's eyes were closed. Phil hoped that meant he was asleep. Everyone knew the blonde needed more sleep. Phil kissed his hair, not noticing his own eyes drooping as he fell asleep as well. 

"This is quite an adorable sight." Thor muttered as he came across the sleeping forms of Steve and Phil. 

He was grateful that Tony had taught him how to take pictures. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the two. They looked so peaceful as they slept, so Thor crept away quietly as to not disturb them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thor... _Thor_! Right there! Oh god, oh god!" Steve moaned as Thor thrust into his hole.

"Do you like that, Steve? You filthy, needy harlot!" Thor whispered huskily. So he didn't exactly have dirty talk down. Sue him. 

Steve moaned and wrapped his legs more tightly around Thor's waist. He thought Thor's Shakespearean way of speaking was hotter than Hell. He had his arms around Thor's neck, his mouth on Thor's neck as well, sucking hickeys. Thor thrust into him again and Steve felt his stomach clench as he released all over his and Thor's chests. Steve shuddered and kissed the Asgardian, loving the way Thor was towered over him right now, still whispering sweet filth into his ear. A few more thrusts and Thor came inside Steve, making the smaller blonde moan and pant with pleasure and exhaustion. It was the third round of sex for the night, since both of them had outstanding refractory periods. Unfortunately, Steve could only get it up so many times in a night. He may be a super soldier, but he was still human. Thor pulled out and he was already hardening again. Steve sighed. 

"I don't think I can go another round, Thor. I'm sorry. But I think I can help you with your problem downstairs." Steve said, flipping Thor onto his back and kneeling between the god's thighs. 

"I would like help, yes." Thor said, a smile on his lips. 

Steve took the tip of Thor's now fully erect penis into his mouth, using his tongue to toy with the slit. He smiled when Thor moaned and took more of Thor into his mouth as he sucked and licked, finding Thor's pleasurable spot on the vein on the underside of his cock. Thor had a hand tangled in Steve's soft blonde hair as he watched Steve suck, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. It was definitely one of the best blowjobs he'd ever received. 

"You look amazing like this, on your knees, your mouth full of cock." Thor whispered. 

Steve whimpered as he continued to suck. It didn't take very long before Thor was releasing into his mouth. Steve swallowed every last drop before sitting up and crawling to the top of the bed so he could lay down. He felt Thor's arms encircle him and he sighed. 

"Love, Bruce's birthday is next week." Steve said. 

"I know." Thor said. 

"Have you gotten him something yet?" 

"He won't tell me what he desires." 

"You know he'd like anything you give him as long as it comes from your heart." 

"I have not decided yet. I will have to do so soon." 

"I'm sure whatever you get him will be wonderful." 

Thor smiled and kissed Steve softly. He loved the blonde; he was always so sweet. Steve's eyes were drooping tiredly, and Thor's smile grew. 

"Goodnight, Steve. Sleep now." Thor said. 

"Goodnight, Thor." Steve said with a yawn. 

The two blondes fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When Steve woke up, Thor was already awake, lying in the bed, looking down at him. Steve smiled and kissed Thor, who was still deliciously naked from last night. Steve noticed that he, however, was not. Someone had diapered him in his sleep. Thor smiled sheepishly and brushed a few strands of hair out of Steve's face. 

"I woke up early and diapered you, love." Thor admitted quietly. 

"You didn't have to, Thor. I wouldn't have wet the bed." Steve said with a sigh. 

"I understand, but Tony likes you to wear one." 

Steve nodded and got on top of Thor, straddling the blonde's waist. Thor smiled. Steve was trying to draw his attention away from the question he knew the god was going to ask. Steve bent down and nuzzled Thor's neck lovingly. Thor kissed him and rolled his eyes fondly. 

"Have you used the diaper, Steve?" Thor asked. 

"No. I just got up." Steve said, growing agitated. 

"Do you need to?" 

"Can't I use the bathroom, Thor? I-I won't tell Tony if you won't." 

"Tony will find out. He says you must grow accustomed to using your diapers." 

"I know, but I can't. Its too weird." 

"Lie down. I will help you." 

"No, Thor, I-" 

Thor picked Steve up and set him on the bed. Though Steve was irritated by Thor not listening, he had to admit that one of the best things about the Asgardian was that he could pick him up and cradle him. Thor sat Indian style beside him and pressed his fingertips gently to the strip of skin above Steve's diaper and massaged it lightly. Steve kicked his feet defiantly. He was not going to do this today. Steve tensed and willed himself to hold his bladder. It seemed his body wanted to betray him, though, as he wet himself thoroughly and his face turned a bright shade of red. He hid his face behind his hand, which seemed to have become a ritual with these morning changes. Thor smiled triumphantly as he gathered the supplies to change his humiliated lover. He set the materials out and set to work, remembering how to change Steve from the day he'd watched Tony do so. He had Steve changed in mere moments, making sure to put extra rash cream and power because of Steve's diaper rash. Steve didn't come out from his hiding spot even after Thor had finished. Thor suddenly had an idea to get Steve to uncover his face. 

"Where has my Steve gone? I do not see him anywhere." Thor said, his voice full of feigned curiosity. 

Steve peeked at Thor through his fingers. What was the thunder god doing? Steve blushed harder as Thor tickled his exposed stomach. 

"There he is! Why are you hiding from me, silly boy?" Thor cooed, earning a soft smile from Steve. 

"What are you doing, Thor?" Steve asked quietly. 

"Playing what you Midgardians call 'peek-a-boo!' It seems you enjoy it." 

"That's a game for children, Thor." 

"You are my child, and I do not appreciate you hiding from me." 

"I'm not hiding, I'm just-no, Thor, I'm not playing!" 

Thor had his face covered with his hands now, making Steve groaned in frustration. He wasn't in the mood for games right now. He reached to pull Thor's hands away from his eyes, but right before their hands touched... 

"Peek-a-boo!" Thor exclaimed, moving his hands away from his face. Steve startled, then found himself giggling. 

"No, Thor, I don't want to play games." Steve said through a fit of giggles. Thor's hands went back over his eyes. 

"Thor, I'm being serious-" Steve said shortly. 

"Peek-a-boo!" Thor said, removing his hands from their place. Steve giggled again. 

"No, Thor, we need to get up." Steve was really trying to hold his ground. 

Thor just put his hands over his eyes once more. Steve giggled again and promptly tried to shut himself up. His stupid giggling was egging Thor on. Thor just removed his hands and yelled 'peek-a-boo' again and Steve couldn't help himself. He covered his own eyes while still giggling. 

"Uh oh. Where did my Steve go? Did he go bye-bye?" Thor questioned. 

"Peek-a-boo!" Steve giggled, watching Thor feign surprise. 

"There you are!" 

"You go, Daddy." 

Thor complied. Hands over his eyes, he listened to Steve copy his words from before with a smile. Steve reached for his hands and he surprised the blonde with a shout of 'peek-a-boo,' making Steve burst into another giggle fit. About that time, the door opened. Thor hand his hands over his eyes again, not seeing who the visitor was. 

"Mommy!" Steve squealed excitedly. 

"Hi, Stevie. Did you get Daddy Thor to play with you?" She cooed, kissing his forehead and then Thor's lips. 

"I believe I instigated this game. Steve did not want to play at first." Thor said, uncovering his eyes. 

"It looks like you two are having lots of fun, huh?" 

"Yes, Mommy. Do you want to play?" Steve asked innocently. 

"Maybe later. Breakfast is ready whenever you want to come down." 

"We will be down shortly. It seems Steve has transitioned much earlier in the day today." Thor said, ticking the mentioned blonde's stomach. 

"I see that. Its not a bad thing, Thor. It means he's getting used to being our baby." 

Natasha cooed at Steve a little more before leaving. Steve looked at Thor, his lip wobbling. He didn't want Natasha to leave. Thor seemed to sense the oncoming water works and hugged Steve to his chest. 

"It is okay, little one. Mommy just went to eat breakfast. If you get dressed we will go to eat as well." Thor promised. 

"Okay, Daddy! I'll get dressed!" Steve said, jumping up and grabbing his clothes. 

Thor watched Steve dress in the bathroom with a smile. Steve was adorable when he was in baby mode; not that he wasn't adorable when he was himself, but it was just amplified. Thor dressed while Steve was occupied and when he finished Steve was out of the bathroom with a hairbrush and ponytail holder in his hands. He smiled. He loved Thor's hair, and he loved playing with it. 

"Daddy, can I fix your hair?" Steve asked sweetly. 

"Of course you may." Thor answered. 

"Yay! Sit, Daddy, sit." 

Thor did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed. Steve knelt behind him and started to brush his long hair. He tried to be as gentle as possible. Thor's hair was always easy to brush; it was silky and golden blonde, always manageable. Steve finished brushing the god's hair and picked up the ponytail holder before gathering Thor's hair in his hand and tying it up with the elastic band. He giggled and brushed out Thor's ponytail. 

"All done! You look handsome, Daddy." Steve said. 

"You did a very good job. I am pleased with the result. Thank you." Thor said, kissing Steve's cheek. 

"You're welcome." 

"Are you ready to eat breakfast?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Come along then." 

Steve coughed, embarrassed, as he held out his arms and grasped the air. Thor got the message and picked Steve up, letting the soldier wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Thor supported Steve, a hand on his back and one on his diapered bottom, even though he knew he didn't need to. It made Thor feel like Steve was safe so he always held Steve close. Steve's head rested on Thor's shoulder as they walked to the elevator to go to the communal kitchen. 

"You needn't be embarrassed about wanting to be carried. I enjoy carrying you, my love." Thor said, pressing the button to take them to the correct floor. 

"It just seems like an inconvenience to you." Steve said, his face hidden in the crook of Thor's neck. 

"It is not, Steve." 

Thor patted Steve's back gently as they waited for the elevator to stop. The elevator dinged and Thor stepped out of the elevator, Steve still in his arms. He walked into kitchen and everyone greeted them. Thor set Steve in a chair and went to get his own breakfast. Clint and Tony hadn't shown up yet, so it was only Phil, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Steve in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Thor. And good morning, Stevie." Bruce said, ruffling Steve's hair and kissing his forehead. 

"Morning, Daddy Bruce." Steve said happily. 

"So, Thor, you trying out a new hair style?" 

"Oh, yes. Steve did it for me. I think he did well." Thor said. 

"Very. You're a good boy, Steve, helping Daddy Thor like that." Phil said. 

Steve smiled proudly. He got up to make his plate, but was stopped by Natasha, She kissed him and sat him back in his seat. He looked up at her in confusion and she smiled. 

"I'll make your breakfast, sweetheart. Mommy's going to get you all taken care of." Natasha said. 

"I can do it, Natasha-" Steve said. 

"Its okay. Do you want juice or milk?" 

"Milk." 

Natasha nodded and went off to make Steve's plate. This morning was a pancake morning, and Natasha made sure to load Steve's plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He would probably be working out after breakfast and she wanted to be sure he had plenty of fuel. She filled a sippy cup with milk and set it in front of Steve. 

"Thank you, Mommy." Steve said. 

"Well, its time for us to head to HQ." Phil said, kissing all of his lovers and adding a hair ruffle for Steve. 

"Bye-bye, Daddy Phil." Steve sniffled. 

"Bye-bye, Steve. Be good, okay? Come on, Tasha, we need to head out." 

"Mommy?" 

"I have to go too, Steve. I'll be back tonight, I promise." Natasha said. 

"Bye-bye, Mommy." 

"Bye-bye, Stevie." 

Steve watched the duo walk out the door and ate his breakfast silently. Bruce smiled sympathetically as Steve started to cry. He often forgot that when Steve was in baby mode he had horrible separation anxiety. Bruce tried to calm Steve, not succeeding. 

"Steve, baby, its okay. They'll be back. Why don't we go see what Daddy Tony is up to? Or, uh, we can go train in the gym! You, Thor, and I. Won't that be fun?" Bruce cooed, getting nothing in response but more tears. 

"I-I-I want _Mommy!_ " Steve exclaimed in anger and frustration. 

"Stop yelling, Steve. Just calm down." 

" _NO!_ " 

"Steven Grant Rogers, you will listen to your father!" Thor barked. 

"No! I want Mommy! I don't wanna see Daddy Tony and I don't _wanna_ go to the gym!" 

"Steve, if you don't stop this nonsense-" Bruce warned. 

"Stop telling me what to do!" 

"That is enough! You need to listen to your father, you will not talk back, and you will stop your petty tantrum!" Thor said angrily. 

"I. Want. _Mommy!_ " 

Thor had had it up to _here_ with Steve's temper tantrum. He grabbed Steve and sat down with the super soldier over his knee and shucked off the small man's pants and diaper. Steve whined. Thor proceeded to spank Steve. Steve cried, tears streaming down his face. Bruce was too shocked to do anything. He was just going to put Steve in the naughty corner! After the twenty-fourth slap, Bruce finally came out of his daze and got up. 

"Thor, what on earth do you think you're _doing?_ " The brunette asked, horrified. 

"Teaching Steve a lesson. He mustn't be so disobedient." Thor responded. 

"You don't spank children, Thor! Let him up this instant!" 

Thor let Steve up and Steve got up quickly and backed away until he hit the island before he put his knees to his chest and cried. He hadn't meant for it to go that far, he just wanted Natasha and he didn't want to be bad. He cried harder. He felt someone kneel beside him and he scooted away. He didn't want anyone to touch him. 

"Steve, baby, look at me. Please?" Bruce begged. 

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry." Steve sobbed over and over. 

"Shh, Steve, its okay. Come here." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know you are, love, its okay, I promise." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Steve, its _okay_. Come to Daddy." 

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." 

Steve ran out of the kitchen, completely dissolved to tears. Bruce wanted to run after him, but he knew it was better to just wait for a while and let Steve have some alone time to sort through things. He felt like killing Thor as he tried to reign in his anger. The last thing he wanted or needed right now was to Hulk out. He took a few deep breaths before turning to Thor. 

"Why did you do that?" Bruce asked, eerily calm. 

"I was under the impression that Midgardians punished their children in such ways." Thor said, a confused look on his face. 

"Some people do, Thor, but not in this house. Steve was abused as a child; you can't hit him and he never _deserves_ to be hit. There are other methods, like a timeout in the naughty corner. That seems to work best with Steve." 

"I am sorry, Bruce, I misunderstood." 

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I think Steve's shaken up pretty badly. I'm also sure that Steve's learned his lesson. But you can't hit him. Its not right, and its no better than the way Steve punishes himself. Besides, what Steve did wasn't really that bad." 

"I feel awful for hurting Steve. I shall go talk to him now." 

"No, wait for a while. He needs some time. Tonight, I'm going to gather everyone up and we'll have a discussion about this." 

A few hours later, Thor went to check on Steve and apologize. Bruce suggested checking the gym first, since that was where Steve liked to go when he was upset. Thor headed in that direction. 

"Sir, if you are looking for Captain Rogers in the gym, I am afraid you have just missed him. He went to his quarters approximately thirty minutes ago." Came JARVIS' automated voice. 

"Thank you, Friend JARVIS! I shall find him in his bed chambers." Thor said. 

Thor took the elevator to Steve's room and he knocked on the door. No response came. Thor's heart sank a little, but he knock once more. Still no response, but Thor heard little sniffles that proved that Steve was in fact in his room. He tried opening the door to find it locked. He knocked again, and this time he got a barely there response. 

"Go away." Came Steve's voice through the door. 

"Please let me in, my love." Thor pleaded. 

No response. Thor sighed and asked JARVIS to unlock the blonde's door. He did so willingly and Thor walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed where Steve was curled into a ball, looking very small for such a large man. Thor reached out to rub Steve's back but Steve moved away from the loving touch. Thor frowned. 

"I am sorry, my love. I did not mean to hurt you. I simply misunderstood." Thor said. 

Steve didn't answer as he curled into a tighter ball. Thor noticed for the first time that Steve was cradling his arm close to his chest as if it were hurt or broken. He thought that maybe he should get Bruce to give Steve the once over to be sure everything was still okay. Steve whimpered pitifully as Thor touched his arm gently, then winced and pulled away as if he'd been burned by the hottest flame.

"JARVIS, please call Bruce, Tony, and Clint to Steve's room. I believe he is hurt." Thor said. 

"As you wish, sir." JARVIS replied. 

Only a few moments had passed by before Thor heard banging on the door. He opened in and Tony and Clint busted in, kneeling beside Steve's form. Tony was covered in mechanical grease and oil and Clint wasn't any better in appearance, but Steve opened up a little at the familiar scene. Tony brushed a few strands of hair out of Steve's eyes and Clint kissed his forehead as they cooed at him. Bruce ran in soon after and took the same position as Tony and Clint. He noticed Steve's arm quickly. 

"Steve, what did you do?" Bruce asked, touching Steve's arm. Steve cradled it closer. 

"Come on, Steve, let me see. I'll make it better." Bruce promised. 

Steve shook his head frantically. 

"Be a good boy for me, Steve." 

Steve's arm shot out and Bruce's expression saddened. Steve's arm was all cut up and bleeding, the cuts jagged and fortunately not very deep. Bruce told Thor to go get the first aid kit so he could care for Steve's cuts. He coaxed Steve out of the fetal position so he could examine him more thoroughly. Other than the cuts, Steve's knuckles had been split again and he had a few bruises, but nothing more serious than that. Bruce was thankful for small miracles, but he worried about the cuts on Steve's arm. He listened to Steve heartbroken whimpers and sniffles until Thor came back with the first aid kit. Bruce quickly cleaned the cuts and wrapped them with a bandage before moving onto the captain's knuckles, which he also cleaned and wrapped. Steve curled into a ball again. 

"What the hell happened?!" Tony asked. 

"I think we should take care of Steve first, then move onto the Q and A, okay?" Clint said. 

"Steve, what did you do?" Bruce asked again, more softly this time. 

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." Steve whispered. 

"I know that, babe, I do. What happened to you?" 

"Punching bag." 

"Okay, that explains the knuckles and bruises. What happened to your arm?" 

Steve didn't respond. 

"Did you do that to yourself?" 

Steve gave a small, barely noticeable nod. 

"Why?" 

"I-I-I-I-I'm no good. I can't do anything right. You all-You all hate me. I'm useless as an Avenger, as friend, as a lover, as anything." Steve sobbed. 

"What?! Steve, you're amazing! How could you think we don't love you? That we _hate_ you? You're our pride and joy." Clint said. 

"I'm not." 

"Sure you are." 

"Not Thor's." 

"Of course Thor loves you, babe! He talks about you all the time! Why would you think Thor doesn't love you?" Tony asked. 

Steve didn't respond. 

"I reprimanded him earlier." Thor admitted. 

"You think Thor doesn't want you because he put you in the naughty corner?" Clint asked, confused. Steve didn't act this way when Phil had done the same. 

"I did not put him in the corner. I spanked him." 

"You what?!" Tony and Clint exclaimed. 

"I apologized to him. I misunderstood. I thought that was how Midgardians punished their younglings." 

"Thor, you don't spank kids!" Tony snarled. 

"I understand now." 

"I don't care! You _hit_ him! You don't fucking hit people you love!" 

"Both of you, stop! You're making it worse. Come on, Steve, you must be starving. You didn't finish breakfast this morning. Let's go get some food, okay?" Bruce crooned. 

"I don't want to be your baby anymore." Steve murmured. 

"Steve, it won't happen again. We still want you to be our baby boy. Please." Tony said.

"I'm not a good baby. I'm not good at acting like one." 

"You just started doing this for us! You've only been doing it a few days. You'll get better with time. We know that, and we're being patient so you can test the waters, feel what you like and don't like and what you want to try. This isn't just about us. Its about you, too." Clint said. 

"Don't want it to be about me." 

"Well, tough luck, kiddo. You're involved." Bruce said, ticking Steve's back. 

Steve gave a soft smile and came out of his little ball to gaze up at Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Clint. They smiled at him and Tony reached down to check Steve's diaper. It was soaked, and Tony smiled. 

"You're wet, aren't you, little guy?" Tony cooed. 

Steve nodded. 

"When did you go?" 

"Uhm, about ten minutes ago. I hadn't gone all day and I tried really hard to hold it, but-" Steve murmured. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh. Good babies use their diapers, don't they Bruce?" 

"They do. You're a good boy. We don't want you getting sick because you held it in too long." Bruce said. 

Steve grinned at the words 'good boy.' Bruce smiled back and blew a raspberry on the blonde's stomach as Tony pulled Steve's pants down and hiked his shirt up. Clint shoved Tony out of the way, declaring that he wanted to change Steve. Steve had his face hidden by his hands as usual as Clint started to change him. Thor wanted to help, but he didn't know if Tony would allow it, seeing as he was the one who had caused Steve so much pain. Tony glanced at Thor and jerked his head towards Steve, giving the god a 'don't fuck this up' look. Thor smiled in thanks and Tony smiled back. 

"Where did Steve go? Did he go bye-bye?" Thor asked. 

Steve hesitated. He didn't know if he wanted to play. He thought Thor was still mad at him. He took his hands away from his face. "Peek-a-boo." He said quietly. 

"There you are!" Thor laughed, making Steve giggle a little, too. 

Thor put his hands over his eyes and smiled as Steve touched his hands and giggled.Thor removed his hands and shouted 'peek-a-boo,' making Steve burst into a fit of giggles and the others to smile. They continued the game until the change was done and Clint had pulled Steve's pants back up. 

"You want a snack, Steve? I bet Daddy Clint would be glad to get you a snack." Tony said. 

"Please?" Steve asked, his voice still quiet. 

"Sure, kiddo, let's go." Clint agreed, helping Steve up and taking him to the kitchen. 

Tony, Thor, and Bruce all looked at each other. Tony still seemed angry with Thor, and Bruce couldn't blame him, but Thor was genuinely sorry for what he'd done. Bruce waited for Tony to start screaming at Thor, but it never happened. Instead the inventor walked right up to Thor and poked him in the chest. 

"Don't think that just because you did that that you're off the hook, because you aren't. Steve's hurt; its going to take a while for you to regain his trust. I have a feeling he's going to be very quiet for awhile. You need to show that your sorry; that you still want and love him. And don't you dare ever _hit him again._ " Tony said before walking out. 

Thor and Bruce followed Tony to the elevator and they went towards the kitchen, but stopped in the living room as the sound of giggles hit their ears. They quietly walked up to the back of the couch and saw Clint and Steve sitting on it, Steve with a sippy cup in hand, eating little pieces of cut up fruit as Clint played with him. Clint pinched Steve nose with a smile. 

"Look, Steve, I've got your nose!" Clint said with a laugh. 

"No, Daddy Clint. Give it back. Please?" Steve asked, reaching for Clint's hand. 

"I'll give it back if you give me kisses. Give Daddy some kisses, Steve, come on." 

Steve giggled again and kissed Clint's nose, cheek, and then lips and Clint kissed him back before promising that Steve had his nose back. Steve nodded and ate some more fruit and took a drink from his cup. Clint ran a hand through the baby fine blonde hair with a sigh. Bruce cleared his throat to make his presence known. Poor Steve jumped, startled, and knocked over his plate, sending fruit everywhere. He tried to pick it up as quickly as possible and Clint helped, but tears were already coming to Steve's eyes as he looked at the little stains the fruit had left on the carpet. He started to cry. 

"Oh no, Steve, baby, its okay. It was just an accident; we can fix it. The rug can be cleaned." Bruce said. 

"I'm sorry." Steve hiccuped. 

"Its alright, love. Let's go get you some more num-nums, huh?" Tony cooed. 

"N-No naughty corner?" 

"No naughty corner." 

Steve got up and Tony held his hand as they walked into the kitchen together. The other three men stayed to try and clean up the spill. They heard Steve's sniffles from the kitchen and it was a truly heartbreaking sound. They also heard Tony reassuring Steve that he wasn't in trouble and how he was such a good boy for cleaning up his mess. The others finished cleaning and went into the kitchen to sit down until Phil and Natasha got home. 

Around nine o'clock, Phil and Natasha came through the door looking exhausted, but their faces brightened when they saw everyone on the couch and Steve swaddled tightly in a large blanket, cradled safely in Thor's arms. Thor was holding a bottle for him, and the duo walked over to marvel at Steve like one would a newborn baby. Steve's blue eyes were almost completely closed as he suckled from the bottle of warm milk contently. Steve's eye fluttered open only for a moment to suggest that he knew his two lovers were there, but they shut again soon after and his suckling slowed to a stop as the bottle emptied. By that time Steve was fully asleep, a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth and pooling on Thor's shirt. It was too adorable and Phil snapped a picture with his phone. 

"You must have really worn him out." Phil said, amused. 

"You could say that." Bruce said softly. 

"What did you do?" Natasha asked. 

"We kind of had an _incident_ this morning, and I think he worked out pretty hard and then he cried for a while." 

"What happened?!" Phil and Natasha asked, the volume causing Steve to shift in his sleep. 

"I misunderstood Midgardian ways of punishment." Thor said sadly. 

"You _hit_ him?" Phil asked, temper flaring. 

"Phil, it was an accident. Thor apologized and-" Bruce said, trying to calm Phil. 

"Why are Steve's hand and arm wrapped?" 

"He was using a punching bag and his arm, he, uh, cut himself." 

"Goddamn it, Thor, you probably scared him. Shit, shit, _shit._ The poor baby." 

"I think we should talk about this. What's suitable when Steve's in baby mode as far as punishment goes." Tony said. 

"I thought the naughty corner was what we decided." Clint asked. 

"Yeah. That proved to be effective." Bruce agreed. 

"We should limit his training time." Thor said absently. 

"That's a good idea. I'll ask JARVIS to tell Steve when his allotted time is up." Tony said. 

"I think no more than three hours at a time and two hours on a bad day." Natasha said. 

"Done. Anything else we want to discuss?" Phil asked. 

"I think that's it for now." Tony said. Everyone murmured in agreement. 

"Well, then. Let's all go to bed. I'm tired. And Thor, please carry Steve to Tasha's room. Thank you." 

"Yes, Son of Coul." Thor replied, carrying Steve to the elevator. 

Steve gave a yawn in his sleep and made a few little snuffling noises once Thor laid him down on Natasha's bed and unwrapped him from his blanket cocoon. Natasha smiled at him lightly as he kissed Steve's forehead. 

"Its okay, Thor. I'm not saying that you're in the clear, but I understand. He can be frustrating sometimes, but he's very conflicted. He's not sure what he wants and if he should want this. He needs time, but you can't punish him by hitting him. It opens up scars, Thor, very deep scars, and he'll hurt himself. You just have to be patient. Kids can be trying, but they're rewarding. And Steve's a good kid most of the time. Everyone has a meltdown once in a while." Natasha said, kissing Thor's lips before going to change into her pajamas. 

"Thank you, fair Natasha. I am going to go to my bed chambers now." Thor said. 

"Goodnight, Thor." 

"Goodnight. Tasha." 

Thor left after kissing Steve once more. Natasha got into bed and cuddled up to the muscular soldier beside her. Yes, kids were definitely rewarding, especially in the case of Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know Thor was a dick in this chapter. Please don't throw things at me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's birthday party, more Steve feels, and Pepper finds out....DUN DUN DUUUUNNN. :)

A week later, it was Bruce's birthday. The scientist was turning thirty nine, and his lovers had gotten together and planned a poolside surprise party for him. Steve had decorated a beautiful cake with white frosting and candy roses of every color with 'Happy Birthday, Bruce!' written across the top in a nice cursive script. Tony and Clint were attempting to figure out the grill so they could make turkey burgers and grilled vegetables along with some other things. Natasha and Thor had decorated the rooftop with steamers and balloons and a Happy Birthday banner. Phil was calmly chopping fruits and vegetables for the fruit and vegetable trays, and Steve had taken it upon himself to do all the heavy lifting and running all over the place, doing what the others had forgotten. It proved to be an important task, and for the past three hours, Steve had been going non-stop. They were finished by noon, and they weren't expecting Bruce until one, so they sat back and just relaxed. Clint and Tony had even gotten in the pool and were passing around a volleyball. Steve looked longingly at the pool. He wanted to swim, too. He couldn't, though, with his diaper on. He sighed. It had been hard for him to slip into baby mode since the spanking incident last week. He hadn't been in baby mode since the day after the incident and he was sure it was worrying everyone. That made him feel awful. Everyone had been trying to cajole his into baby mode by spoon feeding him and trying to play games with him, but Steve wasn't having any of it. He didn't want to be in trouble anymore and he felt like he was a disappointment when he was in baby mode. So he stuck to being quiet and helpful. He was sitting by Phil, who seemed to sense how tense he was and smiled softly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Phil asked gently. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Steve lied. 

Phil looked over to where Steve's gaze was trained. "Do you want to swim with them?" 

"Yes. But I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"My diapers aren't made for being in water." 

Phil nodded in understanding. "Right. I forgot. I think Tony got you some special diapers that you can swim in. Do you want to go find them?" 

Steve nodded. 

Phil smiled and took Steve's hand as the walked into the tower. Steve hated how everyone tiptoed around him now. Always gentle touches and words, like he would break if they dare got too rough with him. While he hated it, though, he also liked it. It was the thing he missed from being in baby mode. Phil took Steve to Tony's room and sat the soldier on the bed as he looked through the cabinets under Tony's sink. Sure enough, he emerged with a package of swimming diapers and instructed Steve to lie down. Steve did as he was told and Phil took off the blonde's pants and diaper. He opened up the swim diaper and had it fastened securely around Steve in moments. 

"Alright, kiddo. Go get your trunks on and you can swim with Daddy Tony and Daddy Clint." Phil cooed. 

"Please don't talk like that, Phil." Steve said softly. 

"Sorry, babe. I'm going to go back outside." 

"I'll see you in a minute." 

Phil nodded and went back towards the elevator while Steve went to his room to put on his swim trunks. He couldn't find his favorite ones-they were navy blue with white stripes down the side-so he had to go with a pair Clint and Natasha had bought him recently. They were baby blue with little fish all over them, and he slid them on over the diaper easily, grimacing when the top of the diaper came father up than the waistband of his trunks. He shrugged. Its not like there was going to be anybody else but them at the party. Steve went back to the rooftop and was immediately bombarded by Natasha. 

"No pool yet, my little soldier. Sunscreen first." She said. 

"Thanks for reminding me, Tasha." Steve said with a smile. 

Steve walked over to the table to get some sunscreen, but he couldn't find it. He suddenly felt a cold spray on his back and yelped, spinning around to find Natasha and an eyeful of sunscreen. He hissed in pain as he rubbed his eyes. Natasha made an apologetic noise. 

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Let Mommy fix that for you." Natasha said. 

"No, I've got it. Just-" Steve said. 

"Its alright, love. Thor, go get some wet paper towels, please." 

Steve kept arguing that he could handle it, that he was an adult and not a child, but after a while, he just stopped. He let Natasha clean out his irritated eyes and he played peek-a-boo with Thor until Phil gave him the okay to go in the pool. It felt almost normal to let them take care of him. He even called Phil Daddy and kissed his nose. The only thing that ruined it was the nagging voice in the back of his mind saying, _'They don't want you to be their baby anymore.They think you're stupid and disappointing. You're a shitty Avenger, lover, and friend.'_ Steve decided to ignore it for the time being and sat at the edge of the pool, dipping his toes in the chilly water warily. Tony waded over and smiled. 

"Hey, Steve. Do you want to get in?" Tony asked. 

Steve nodded. "I'm scared, though." He whispered. 

"That's okay, Steve. I used to be scared of the water, too." 

Steve's eyes widened at the revelation. There was no way Tony was ever scared of the water. "But you're brave. You don't-I thought Daddies weren't scared of anything." 

"Everyone's scared of something. Some people are afraid of a lot of things. Don't worry, Steve-I'll protect you. Nothing bad's going to happen to you if you're with me." 

"O-Okay, Daddy. I trust you." 

Tony grinned like mad at being called 'Daddy.' He held out his arms as Steve slid into the water and protectively wrapped his arms around him when he was submerged. Steve whimpered. The water was really cold; it felt good because of the heat, but it reminded him of the ice. He buried his face in Tony's chest, gaining comfort from the protected arc reactor in his lover's chest. Tony cooed softly at him for a few moments until he felt brave enough to show his face to the world again. Tony knew Steve wasn't in full baby mode yet, but the blonde was easing into it little by little. Steve knew in the back of his mind that he was being ridiculous. He was a grown man who had been swimming before. He took a step away from Tony and the cold rushed back with a vengeance. He clung to Tony again, begging for the older man to make it go away. Tony smiled and rubbed Steve's back soothingly, telling him that it was okay; there was nothing to be scared of and that he would protect him. Steve nodded and Tony smiled as he gripped the blonde's hand and walked with him through the water. Steve looked nervous as they approached Clint. Tony was being as patient as possible, holding Steve's hand and giving words of gentle encouragement. The water was getting a little warmer and Steve was feeling safer, so he ventured towards Clint on his own. Clint cooed at the younger man and Steve started to swim and everyone cheered at the progress. Soon, Steve was completely over his fear and he was splashing around with Tony and Clint happily and quietly. Tony used his hand to squirt Steve with water and Steve's eyes widened in childish interest and curiosity. It was one of the greatest things about having Steve as a baby-he was truly amazed by things and he didn't have to feign curiosity. Tony taught the man how to use his hand as a squirt gun and Steve had giggled happily as he squirted Tony and Clint. Tony and Clint were so busy enjoying having Steve in baby mode again that they didn't notice Bruce walk in until they heard Steve announce his presence. 

"Surprise, Daddy Bruce!" Steve exclaimed gleefully. 

Steve climbed out of the pool and ran to Bruce, throwing his arms around the slender man, a glowing grin on his face. Bruce's smile was even bigger than Steve's as he wrapped his arms around Steve as well, cooing at the younger man. Everyone else got up and they exchanged hugs and kisses with Bruce. Steve clung to Bruce, happy to have the scientist back after his trip to Chicago for a convention. Bruce kissed his forehead and smiled. 

"Hello, baby. Did you miss me?" Bruce asked, happy to see Steve in baby mode after a long week without it. 

"Lots and lots, Daddy. Come swim with Daddy Tony and Daddy Clint and me." Steve said, tugging Bruce towards the pool. 

"I'm not even in my trunks, Steve. Let me go change, baby, and I'll come swim." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise, my love." 

Steve hugged Bruce again and went back to the pool. Bruce headed back to his room to change. Before Steve had a chance to get back in the pool, Clint stopped him. 

"Whoa, kiddo, I think you should let someone check you first." Clint said, gesturing discreetly at Steve's crotch as to not embarrass the blonde. 

Steve looked at Clint in confusion for a moment before realizing that he was talking about having someone check his diaper. Steve blushed and shook his head negatively. Clint raised an eyebrow and pointed towards Natasha, Phil, and Thor, who were sitting around the table. Steve whimpered. He hadn't used the diaper all day! He hadn't even gone to the _bathroom._ He'd been too busy helping with the party to even think about it, and now that Clint had brought it up, Steve noticed how uncomfortably full his bladder was. He squirmed from his spot on the pool ledge. 

"You need to use it, don't you, Steve?" Clint asked. 

"Clint, shut up." Steve snapped irritably and miserably, trying to hold his bladder. 

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Don't be so grumpy, babe. Just use it. You know you'll get changed. I don't know why after two weeks you can't use them at all without someone telling you to. You're going to get sick, Steve." 

"You don't understand. I can't just go. Its hard, and I know you're going to say that everything is hard, but this is different. Please, Clint." 

"Babe, I know its hard for you, I do. But I know you want to try for Tony-that you want to make Tony happy. You've been doing well, love. Come on, you can do it." 

Steve tensed and Clint smiled, rubbing Steve's thighs gently. Suddenly, Steve's face reddened and his nose scrunched up, his mouth formed into a pout. Clint laughed. The look Steve had had recently become known as Steve's 'change me' face, the look Steve always got when he wet his diaper. Clint frowned as tears came to Steve's eyes. 

"Oh baby, its alright. Here, let me get out so I can change you." Clint cooed. 

Steve shook his head. "I want Mommy." He hiccuped. 

Steve got up and scuttled towards Natasha. He didn't want to bother Clint or Phil again. He looked at Natasha pleadingly, hoping she'd catch on and he wouldn't have to ask to be changed. Natasha cocked her head at him, confused, until Steve pointed downward and finally, it registered in Natasha's mind that Steve needed to be taken care of. She smiled at the blush on Steve's face and decided that if Steve needed a change, he'd have to ask for it. 

"What is it, Steve? Thirsty?" Natasha asked. 

Steve shook his head negatively as Natasha passed him a sippy cup filled with water. 

"Do you want a snack?" The desperation on Steve's face grew more evident and Natasha became aroused slightly. 

"No, Mommy, no." Steve cried. 

Phil and Thor raised eyebrows and Bruce walked out, clad in green swim trunks, showing off his hairy chest. Steve was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable and he wondered why Natasha was acting so oblivious. He knew she knew that he had a wet diaper. He started to cry harder. He knew it-he knew no one wanted to change him. Natasha was trying to avoid doing it. He hated wearing diapers, and he was angry at Tony for even suggesting it. Hell, even Tony hardly ever changed him anymore! Steve felt like such a burden. He wished he could curl up and die so no one had to take care of him anymore. He sat on the ground, knees to chest, face hidden as he cried. Everyone looked at each other, and Natasha's heart clenched with guilt and love. She wanted to slap herself. She knew how self-conscious Steve was about wearing and using the diapers. She patted his head gently and Steve looked up, his eyes rimmed with red from crying. 

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you freshened up." Natasha said softly. 

"You don't h-have to, Natasha." Steve said shakily. 

"I want to. Let Mommy make you feel all better." 

"B-But Bruce just got here and its not fair that you have to take care of me when you should be having fun with Bruce." 

"I'll still be here when you two get back. Don't worry about it, love." Bruce said. 

"Bruce! Get your ass in this pool right now!" Clint called. 

"Yeah birthday boy! Cannonball! Cannonball!" Tony bellowed. 

Natasha helped Steve off the ground as Bruce went to the diving board to do a cannonball per Tony's request. Natasha took Steve inside and got him into the nearest bathroom. Steve sniffled as he laid down on the floor and spread his legs slightly, trying to pull down his trunks. Natasha knelt in front of him, a diaper and wipes in her hand. She rubbed Steve's stomach softly to calm the blonde as she pulled down Steve's trunks and undid the tapes to the soaked diaper. Steve face was hidden as usual and Natasha sang a song in Russian quietly and she cleaned him up with the wipes and taped up the new diaper. She slipped Steve's trunks back up and Steve got off the floor, thanking Natasha quietly as he walked back to the rooftop. She followed closely behind, noticing how Steve's normally good posture had been forgotten and he was slouching slightly. 

"I'm sorry, Steve." Natasha said. 

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong." Steve replied. 

"I wanted you to ask to be changed. I hurt you-I'm sorry. I know how you feel about them; I should have been more sensitive." 

"Its okay, Tasha. I love you." 

Natasha smiled at the words. "I love you, too, Steve." 

About an hour later, it was time for cake and food, because everyone was practically starving after all the swimming and, for Steve, crying and humiliation. Bruce was happy with the food- tofu and turkey burgers, grilled and raw vegetables, fruit, and hotdogs, because Clint couldn't go a day with out clogging his arteries with red meat. They all ate and talked, except for Steve, who was practically falling asleep at he ate a turkey burger. Bruce ruffled the soft blonde hair that adorned Steve's head and smiled at the sleepy soldier. Steve swatted his hand away, making Bruce frown. 

"I think someone needs a nap." Bruce stated. 

Steve looked up and shook his head as he ate a blueberry off his plate. 

"Yes." 

"I'm not tired." Steve protested weakly. 

"Maybe you should go lie down for a little while." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"I don't want to be all alone." 

Bruce's heart clenched at the vulnerability in Steve's words. "Alright, no nap." 

"Steve may take a nap out here with us! Come, Steve, sit in my lap!" Thor boomed, making Steve jump. 

"Haven't finished my food yet." Steve said softly, eating a few more blueberries. 

"Finish your lunch first, kiddo. You must be really hungry; you haven't eaten all day." Phil said. 

"Bruce, Steve did the cutest thing before you got here today." Tony said, and everyone smirked. It was such an un-Tony like thing for Tony to say. 

"Really? And what would that be?" Bruce asked. 

"So, Steve was just sitting on the edge of the pool and he really wanted to get in, but he said he was afraid of the water." 

Everyone but Steve let out a small 'aww' while Steve blushed cutely. "My little Stevie was scared of the water?" Bruce asked, kissing Steve's cheek softly.

"Wasn't _really_ scared," Steve muttered, embarrassed, "Just pretending." 

"You weren't pretending when you were clinging to Tony like a goddamn octopus." Clint snickered. 

Steve glared at Clint. "Meanie." 

The archer chuckled and blew Steve a kiss, which Steve rejected. He was more tired than he wanted to let on, and it was starting to make him a cranky, grumpy mess. He poked angrily at the little piece of burger he had left before climbing into Thor's lap, straddling the bigger blonde's legs, and leaning forward so his chest was against Thor's. He rested his head on Thor's shoulder and buried his face in the crook of Thor's neck. Once situated, he started to drift off as Thor patted his back gently. Soon, he was out like a light, making small snuffling sounds as he slept. It was a sweet scene and of course everyone pulled out their phones and snapped pictures. After that, they decided to not cut the cake until Steve woke up from his little nap. They swam for a little bit, Thor watching with Steve still wrapped safely in his arms. Steve wiggled slightly and Thor found the motion was stirring up a little interest downstairs. He patted the smaller blonde's head tenderly and kissed the blonde hair before hearing the sound of doors opening. 

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. Happy birthday, Bruce!" A feminine voice called. Thor looked up to see Pepper. 

"Hey, Pep. Quiet down will you? The baby is sleeping." Tony said. 

Pepper raised an eyebrow and Bruce, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Phil, and Natasha glared at the brunette billionaire. Steve let out a whimper as Thor suddenly tightened his grip on him. Pepper looked over and she grew more curious as she looked at Steve. She walked over and knelt down beside the slumbering soldier and ran a hand through his hair softly. Steve gurgled unconsciously and buried his head into Thor's chest. 

"I'm missing something. Someone start explaining." Pepper said. 

No one spoke. Pepper looked directly at Tony and set him up with a glare. 

"Okay, okay! Stop looking at me like that! Look its kind of a comfort thing, okay? Steve is our baby. And if we aren't quiet you're going to wake him up from his nap that he _desperately_ needs." Tony said. 

"Is it a dick thing, Tony?" Pepper asked, throwing politeness and non-vulgarity out the window. 

"Hey, whoa, there's more than one dick involved in this party. There's six dicks and a cunt. Its not a sex thing, its a kid thing. None of us can have kids on our own, so Steve is the substitute. It helps him feel safe and loved and all that shit." Clint said defensively. 

Pepper looked back at Steve and noticed for the first time the diaper showing above Steve's swim trunks. She looked back at Tony, then to Steve again as the blonde stretched in Thor's arms and yawned, blinking his eyes against the sunlight and whining softly. He looked at Thor and pouted. 

"Thirsty, Daddy." Steve said, the whine finding it's way into his voice without Steve meaning it to. 

"Aye, love. Your cup is around here somewhere." Thor said softly, ignoring Pepper's staring to get Steve situated. 

Thor quickly found Steve's sippy cup and got the man settled again. Steve drank silently as he squirmed, trying to find a comfortable place on Thor's lap. He sat still for a minute, trying to place where his discomfort was coming from. He felt like someone was staring at him, someone who wasn't one of his lovers. He looked around and suddenly tensed when he saw Pepper. She smiled at him softly as he jumped up, stammering excuses, apologies, and explanations. 

"Its okay, Steve. Aunt Pepper just stopped by to wish Bruce a happy birthday." Pepper said easily, reaching up to ruffle Steve's hair. 

"Aunt Pepper?" Steve whispered in awe, looking at Pepper with big, innocent eyes. 

"Yep, I'm your Aunt Pepper. And that means I get to spoil you, cutie." 

Steve made a face. "No." Steve looked at Thor and cuddled into the god's chest, "Daddy, no. No, no, no." 

"It is alright, youngling. Lady Pepper, I believe Steve does not want to be spoiled." Thor said. 

"Oh! No spoiling then." Pepper said. 

Steve nodded discreetly at Pepper's statement, his face still hidden in Thor's chest. Pepper smiled and shed her cover up to get in the pool when an alarm sounded. Steve was up in an instant. 

"Avengers assemble!" He commanded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is I'm sorry and please don't hurt me. Oh, and Anonymous is going to get to see Steve and a pacifier.

It should have been easy. No one should have walked away with anything more than the usual harmless bumps and bruises.

Except should have happened didn't mean it _did_ happen. If it had happened as expected, they wouldn't all be waiting in SHIELD's medical wing while Steve was in surgery with a bullet lodged somewhere near his stomach and another in his thigh. They wouldn't be wondering what would happen if Steve didn't make it, what would happen if the mix of a concussion and the anesthetics the stupid doctors wanted to give him would cause him to go to sleep and never wake back up. They were all on edge, pacing the waiting room, waiting for Phil to show up to tell Thor to stop trying to flood New York in his worry. Tony had found a napkin and pencil and was sketching blueprints with lightning speed and Clint and Natasha sat, forehead to forehead, praying to every god they didn't believe in that Steve would be okay. Bruce had been called in to help with Steve, and the doctor went dutifully, promising to relay Steve's condition as soon as possible. Everyone would look up every time the doors swished open, hoping to see Phil. When the agent finally did come through those doors, he was greeted with sad eyes and lips contorted into worried frowns. Phil was drenched from walking outside and went to sit in front of Thor and try to calm the upset god. 

"Thor, you've got to stop this. I know you're upset, we all are. But flooding New York isn't the answer. Steve wouldn't like it if his home was under five feet of water when he woke up. Come on, big guy, why don't we go get some coffee for everyone? Let's take a walk." Phil said softly. 

"Steve will not get better," Thor said quietly, his words causing the others to glare at him, "If he does not care about himself enough to put himself out of the way of a weapon that could cause his immolation, he will not care enough to try to get well. His bravery is commendable, but he mistakes bravery for stupidity. He had no need to put himself in such a situation as he did." 

"Well, aren't you just a ray of fucking _sunshine!_ " Clint snapped angrily. 

"Clint-" Natasha warned. 

"No! Fuck this! I'm _done_ with everyone being so fucking negative! Steve is going to get better! He has to get better! He's Captain fucking America! We can't lose him! _I_ can't lose him! Goddamn it, I just can't do this! He's our _kid_ and fucking Pointbreak over here has to act like he's already fucking _dead!_ " 

"Clint, I did not mean to cause you such distress-" Thor said. 

"Thor, I don't give a fuck what you meant to do! Steve has been willing to do things for us and what you just said sounds like you're just _giving up_ on him! He's a _baby,_ Thor, he needs-he needs- he needs his Daddies and Mommy right now and if aren't going to be that, then get the fuck out." 

Silence fell upon the room at Clint's outburst. Clint never really referred to Steve as 'the baby,' especially not in a place where other people could hear him, but something had snapped in the archer and sent him into full Daddy mode. Phil hadn't ever really seen it before, but it was nice, and everyone seemed to calm down a little now that they realized Steve was going to need them when he came out of surgery. 

"Do you think Steve would like a heated playpen? I think he would." Tony said absently. 

Everyone simply stared, confused, before Natasha spoke up. "What are you taking about, Tony?" she asked. 

"You know, playpens. Those little crib-like things people put babies in. I'm going to make on for Steve. I think heated would be good. I can connect it to JARVIS and he can raise and lower the temperature for little Stevie, and I'l put little hologram toys in it and all Steve has to do is press a button and he can play with them and it's going to play lullabies! And-" 

The group let Tony babble on about the plans. Tony's voice was filled with worry and sadness, but there was an underlying tone of fatherly affection, like he was just planning a cozy little nursery for Steve as he talked about the playpen. Phil looked around and his eyes landed on Natasha. 

"How did this happen?" Phil asked suddenly. 

"He went in alone. He caught sight of the target, Dr. Wendell, and went after him. I'm guessing they got into an all out brawl and Steve didn't realize he had a gun." Natasha said. 

"There's nothing else?" 

"He had an EMP. He was trying to take out Tony - I guess Steve wasn't going to let it happen." 

Tony growled from his spot and looked up. "I hate him. I hate his stupid selflessness and his stupid bravery and whatever stupid thing tells him that it's _okay_ to just run into a dangerous situation without his well being in mind. He doesn't care about himself! He hardly lets us take care of him unless we wear him down to the point where he can't refuse." he said. 

"What do you suggest we do, Tony? He's not going to change." Clint said. 

"Maybe not on his own, but we can help." 

"Tony has a good point. Steve's most likely going to be on bed rest for at least three to four weeks. Even his healing factor isn't going to speed this up much. That means he's going to need someone to care for him." Phil said. 

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Clint asked. 

"And what would that be, Agent Barton?" 

"To keep Steve in baby mode for three weeks. To just treat him like he's helpless." 

"Not helpless, but yes, that was what I was suggesting." 

"I'm in. I think it's a good idea." Tony said. 

"You've had worse ideas, Phil," Natasha said with a smirk, "But I like this one." 

"We shall teach Steve to love himself?" Thor asked. 

Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Phil nodded. 

"I say yes!" 

"What's all the commotion about?" Bruce asked, walking into the room, scrubs still covered in blood. 

Everyone shut up. They looked at Bruce, eyes wide and eager to hear good news about Steve. Bruce smiled softly. 

"He's stable, but he's in a lot of pain. The anesthetic wore off halfway through the procedure, so he was awake for most of it. We got him stitched up and moved into a private room. As far as injuries go, he has a concussion, two bullet wounds, and a few broken ribs, along with minor scrapes and bruises and he had a dislocated shoulder. He's asleep right now and they won't allow him visitors until Monday, so two days from now. They want us to go home so we don't bother the medical staff. Well, they want you five to go home. I have to stay. We're running some tests on the bullets and they need me." 

"Right, Doctor. Take care of the baby, okay? If he wakes up, call us, because I don't give a fuck what SHIELD staff says, if he wakes up, we're all going to cram ourselves into that room to see him. We have some things we need to do around the tower before he comes home, and we'll let you know about that later." Tony said with a wink. 

"I feel like I should be worried." 

"You should, Bruce. You should be _so_ worried." Clint teased. 

"Riiiiiight. Well, I'll keep you posted on his condition," Bruce smiled and lowered his voice, "And if you want to bring him something, I can put it in his room. He might like something that reminds him of the tower." 

"I have an item he might enjoy!" Thor boomed, removing his cape from his shoulders, "He may have my cape until he is well again. It will keep him warm." 

Bruce took it from Thor and his smile grew. "I'll make sure he gets it. And if you could bring me some tea bags, I'd love you forever." 

Natasha snorted. "Like you don't already." 

"You're becoming a softie, Widow. Is it because you're a Mommy now?" Tony teased. 

"Shut up, Stark." 

"I'll bring you some, Bruce. What kind?" Phil asked. 

"The blueberry ones." Bruce said. 

"Of course." Phil smiled. 

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." 

"We need to go, too. We'll bring your tea, I promise. Well, I don't. Phil does, cause he'll remember and I'll be in the lab working on stuff." Tony said. 

"Go home, Tony." 

"We're going, we're going." 

Each of them gave Bruce a kiss and told him to give Steve kisses for them. Bruce nodded and waved as they left, feeling sad to see them go. The medical staff right now was mainly newbies and he wanted to just sneak his lovers into Steve's room so they could see the super soldier. He sighed and went into Steve's room. Steve was pale and hooked up to a multitude of machines, looking so small in the bed for such a large man. Bruce sighed, but smiled softly as he kissed Steve's cheek. Steve's right hand was curled into a loose fist and he was clenching it weakly. Bruce held it for a moment, feeling Steve's fingers around his hand. Bruce chuckled. He started to spread Thor's cape over Steve as he talked to the sleeping blonde. 

"Your Daddies Thor, Phil, Clint, and Tony were here. So was Mommy Tasha. They were so scared, Steve, so scared. And so was I. But look at you, you're okay. We were all so afraid you wouldn't make it and you pulled through. Such a good boy, aren't you? Daddy Thor left his cape for you. It'll keep you warm and cozy, just like cuddles with Daddy Thor." Bruce said, tears forming in his eyes. 

Steve whimpered in his sleep. Bruce couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek as he ran his fingers softly through Steve's hair. 

"Oh no, don't be scared, baby. Daddy Bruce is right here. Oh, you're a little warm. That's okay, baby, that's okay. It's just so nothing gets infected." 

Bruce felt a little silly, referring to himself in the third person to an adult man, but he couldn't help it. He almost wished Steve really was a baby right now, because that would mean he never had to go into battle and he would never come out half dead. Bruce figured the only thing he could do was pretend, to be a little selfish and give himself the comfort of being Daddy Bruce instead of Doctor Banner to Steve right now. Once Steve was secure under Thor's cape, Bruce gave him one last kiss before heading to the lab. 

******

"Sea creatures." Clint said adamantly.

"Baseball." Natasha hissed. 

" _Sea creatures._ " 

" _Baseball._ " 

"I am fond of the one with the small Midgardian pets on it!" Thor thundered. 

"The alphabet one is nice." Phil commented. 

"It's so _boring,_ Phil. The one with the robots is the coolest." Tony said confidently. 

"But the baseball one is warmer." Natasha argued. 

"But the sea creature one has a fitted sheet _and_ a comforter _and_ a pillowcase." Clint said smugly, sure he had won the argument. 

"The one with the pets-" Thor stated. 

" _Puppies,_ Thor." Phil snapped, growing irritated. 

"The one with the puppies is much more pleasing. It also has a an attachment to soothe Steve back to sleep. It is called a mobile." 

"So does the playpen _I_ built. That means we're going with robots because I said so." Tony said. 

"But the alphabet one is educational." Phil said. 

"Steve knows the alphabet, Phil!" Everyone exclaimed. 

"But Steve likes baseball." Natasha said. 

"The sea creatures will remind him of the trip we all took to the aquarium." Clint whined. 

"Steve has always wanted a puppy!" Thor barked. 

"Steve likes DUM-E and watching me work in the lab, so robots would be best." Tony stated. 

"Oh, Jesus Christ, why can't we just choose a bedding?!" Phil asked. 

"We could always just pick two in case Steve has an accident or something." Clint suggested. 

"He wears diapers, Clint." Tony replied. 

"What if he gets sick and throws up? Huh? Just because he's a super soldier doesn't mean he doesn't get sick." 

"Fine. This is how this is going to work. We're taking Clint's, since this was his idea. The rest of us pick a number between one and one hundred. Clint will choose the number, and whoever is closest wins." Phil said. 

Everyone nodded and Clint happily put his bed set in the basket. Everyone called out their numbers. Twelve for Tony, sixty for Natasha, five for Thor, and fifty for Phil. Clint smiled. 

"The number was three. Thor wins." Clint said. 

Natasha, Phil, and Tony groaned and Thor smiled triumphantly. The day had mostly consisted of arguing. Tony had found an adult baby store (seriously, what the fuck does Tony do in his spare time?) so they could shop for Steve. The past hour had been nothing but arguing about which bed set would go in the playpen/crib Tony had built and Clint and Thor had won, those bastards. But Tony and Phil were determined not to let them get their way on clothes. Tony was going to get Steve something with robots on it if it killed him. The group continued with their shopping and arguing. 

******

"Steve just woke up." Were the only words Bruce got in before the line went dead.

Tony, Phil, Natasha, Clint, and Thor were at the hospital so fast it made Bruce's head spin. They were on him in an instant, asking where Steve's room was, how he was feeling, and how out of it Steve was. Bruce just smiled and rolled his eyes fondly as he herded the heroes into Steve's room. When they got there, Steve was struggling to get out of bed, his face flushed and pink. Bruce hissed under his breath. 

"Come on, Steve, we talked about this. You can't get out of bed. I don't want you to pop a stitch. Come on, lay down." Bruce commanded. 

Steve whimpered. "I just - I just -" Steve stammered. 

"Shh, kiddo. What do you want?" 

"I'm thirsty." 

"I'm sure you are, love. I'll get you some water." 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

"You're welcome." 

The group noticed the look of hesitation in Steve's eyes before he called Bruce 'Daddy,' but they didn't say anything. Bruce brought a cup of water over and held it to Steve's lips as he drank greedily. Bruce pulled the cup away and Steve looked ashamed, as if he had just been chastised. 

"Drink slowly, Steve. You'll get a tummy ache if you drink to quickly." Bruce said softly. 

Steve nodded jerkily and Bruce held the cup to his lips again. Steve drank a little more before he pushed the cup away. Steve looked around the room and smiled. His team had come to see him. 

"Hey, Steve. Looks like Daddy Bruce is taking really good care of you." Clint said. 

"Mmm-hmm." Steve hummed. 

"How are you feeling, love?" Phil asked. 

"I'm okay. Just tired." 

"Please don't lie to us, Steve." 

"I'm achy and cold and tired and my stomach keeps cramping up. My head hurts. I feel like I was run over by a train." 

"You poor baby. Well, we brought you a surprise." Tony said with a grin. 

"Not my birthday. It was Bruce's." Steve said. 

"It's okay, Steve. Why don't you see what it is?" Natasha asked. 

"Is it a naughty corner stool?" 

"No. Why would you think that?" Phil asked. 

Steve tensed and shrugged, wincing. "What is it?" 

"It is a teddy bear!" Thor said. 

Steve started to cry. Thor's loud voice was ringing in his ears and intensifying his headache to the point of severe pain. The group looked at each other, and then Bruce. 

"He's been having bad headaches. Loud noises make them worse. Thor, you need to be more quiet." Bruce said. 

"It's okay, Steve. Here you go. He'll make you feel all better. Are you going to name him?" Clint asked, putting the bear in Steve's arms. 

"I want to name him Bucky. Bucky Bear." Steve hiccuped. 

"That's a nice name. Oh, I think I hear him talking. He says he likes it, too." Bruce said. 

"You aren't mad at me?" 

Awkward silence. Steve looked at all his lovers. 

"We were never mad at you, Steve," Phil said, "We're just disappointed in how little you care about yourself." 

"Can I still be the baby?" Steve asked, his voice so quiet, the group strained to hear it. 

"Of course you can. You're going to be the baby for three whole weeks. Do you know why?" Natasha asked. 

Steve shook his head. 

"Because you're going to be on bed rest and you're going to learn to be taken care of. Understood?" 

Steve nodded. 

"Good boy." 

Steve blushed at the praise but eagerly accepted it. 

******

Steve felt disgusting. He wasn't able to take a shower because he could barely _stand_ on his own and the doctors didn't want the stitches to get wet. He had to settle for sponge baths given by harsh, rough hands that jostled him around and agitated his injuries. Things weren't healing as quickly as they should have been and it had worried Steve until the doctors said that it was because he had taken such a nasty beating that his body was being a little slow. Soon after the others had left, a swarm of doctors and scientists had swarmed Steve, poking and prodding and drawing blood, test pain tolerance, the healing factor, the serum in general. They had taken Thor's cape and Bucky Bear away without telling Steve and he had no idea where they were. He stayed stoic during the entire thing, just sitting as they ran their tests even though he was in pain. He felt worse than he had earlier - his stomach was churning and he felt nauseous, like he was going to toss his cookies any minute.

A few days after Steve woke up, a young female doctor with jet black hair and green eyes had walked in, a clipboard in her hands and a cool look on her face. She walked up to the hospital bed and Steve looked up, but he found it hard to focus on her. When had the lights become so bright? Steve didn't know. 

"Captain Rogers? You've been cleared to leave, on the premises that Dr. Banner is staying with you. You can go, but you are suspended from active duty until further notice, required to stay on strict bed rest for four weeks, and are on a strict medication routine. Dr. Banner should be here in a moment to take you home." The female doctor said, turning on her heel and walking out. 

Steve sighed, both in frustration and happiness. He was upset that he wouldn't be allowed to go on missions and that he had to stay in bed and take a cocktail of medications, like when he was a kid, but he was happy that Bruce was taking him home. Steve felt around the bed, searching for Bucky Bear. His search resulted in nothing, and he felt himself start to panic. He couldn't believe he hadn't asked where they had taken it! He had _lost_ it! Such a nice gift from his lovers and he didn't know where it was. Steve hated how emotional he was right now, how vulnerable, as he started to cry for what seemed like the millionth time. He thought about how much trouble he was going to be in, what a bad boy he was. He was going to be put in the naughty corner again. That made Steve cry even harder. He hated being a bad boy, hated it, hated it, _hated it._

"What's the matter, Steve? Are you in pain? Is something wrong? Steve? _Steve?_ " Bruce asked, his voice raised with worry. 

"I-I-I'm so sorry I lost him." Steve sobbed. 

"Lost who? Baby, please stop crying." 

"B-B-Bucky Bear. I don't-I don't-Bruce, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Steve, it's alright. No need to work yourself up. I've got Bucky Bear right here, love, look." 

Steve tried to focus on Bruce as the doctor picked something up out of the wheelchair he had rolled in. Steve recognized the furry plush toy immediately and his tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. Steve sat up quickly in his excitement and groaned in pain as he felt the tight pull of the stitches and the ache of his body. Bruce smiled sympathetically. 

"All that fuss over Bucky Bear?" Bruce asked gently, helping Steve out of the bed and into the wheel chair. 

"I-I've been a little emotionally unstable, I guess. The slightest things make me cry or upset me. Bruce, can you turn off the light?" Steve asked with a whimper. 

"Did the scientists inject you with anything? You weren't this bad off before." 

"Something clear and something that was pink. I don't remember what it was. I'm sorry." 

"No-no, Steve, don't apologize. Come on, let's get home. You must be happy to go back to the tower." 

"They said I'm off active duty. I don't want to stay in bed like a lazy bum all day for four weeks." 

"You have to get better, Steve. Let's get home. We made a few changes to the tower for you. Daddy Tony is anxious for you to see what he built." 

"Daddy Tony?" 

"Yep. He sent a car for us and everything." 

Steve sighed and tried not to think about how nauseous he was. 

Bruce was right - Steve was happy to be back in the tower. He was glad to have his family and his own bed. Bruce helped him into the elevator and they took it all the way to the twentieth floor, which held the communal kitchen and living room. Steve was winded just from the short walk, and he felt like his lungs were encased in cement. He gasped for breath as he sat down on the couch, being mindful of his injuries. Natasha, Tony, Thor, Phil, Clint, and Bruce gathered around him, and Steve grasped Bucky Bear as tightly as he could. He liked that bear. It made him feel safe. 

"Hi, Stevie. Welcome home." Clint said softly. 

_"My little soldier boy. So brave._ " Natasha cooed in Russian. 

"Hello, love." Thor whispered. 

"Hi, Steve." Tony greeted. 

"Good to have you back, Steve. We missed you, kiddo." Phil said brightly. 

"No. Stop it." Steve said breathlessly. 

"Stop what, babe?" Tony asked. 

"I don't want all this attention. I just want to-to-" 

Steve looked like he was about to pass out. He looked so tired, so fragile as he fought to stay awake. Steve rubbed his eyes, only making things worse. The group shushed him and lulled him until his eyes slid closed. 

"Thor, can you get him into a pair of pj's? Just be careful - we don't want him to be in anymore pain than he already is." Bruce instructed, giving Thor a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yes, my love. Come, Steve, let me get you prepared for bed." Thor said, cradling Steve in his arms with a gentleness few knew the god had. 

"Bucky Bear." Steve protested weakly, making grabby hands. 

"I thought you asleep. It is okay, little one, I assure you that your stuffed companion will be here upon your return." 

"But-but I- He's my friend. I don't want to leave him behind." 

"We are not going far." 

"Come on, Thor. Steve's hurt and not feeling well. Let the baby have his plushie." Clint scolded lightly. 

Thor sighed and plucked the teddy bear off of the couch, handing it to Steve, who took it and offered a soft 'thank you' in return. Thor carried Steve to the room that had become somewhat of a nursery. There was no bed, but there was a changing table and a chest of drawers full of footie pajamas and other clothes. Thor walked over to the chest of drawers and started looking for a pair of pajamas when he heard Steve squeal happily. He looked down at the man in his arms and found himself smiling too. 

"What are you so excited about?" Thor asked. 

"Can I wear the one with the dinosaurs? Oh please, Daddy? Please?" Steve begged, his voice hoarse. 

"You may. I am going to put you on the changing table. Stay in your place until I return, yes?" 

"Okay, Daddy." 

"You are a very good youngling indeed." 

Steve blushed as Thor laid him on the changing table and walked off to get the pajamas. Steve hugged Bucky Bear closer to his chest and followed Thor around with his eyes, watching as the larger blonde grabbed the pajamas and a few other things that Steve couldn't see very well. When Thor came back over, he started to undress Steve, starting with his shirt and then moving on to his sweatpants. Thor had Steve fully undressed in only minutes, and Steve squirmed as the cold air made him uncomfortable. He sneezed and Thor chuckled, patting Steve's stomach, being mindful of the stitches. Steve relaxed until something cold and wet touched his ass and he jumped, whimpering when his stitches pulled painfully. 

"It is okay, Steve. It is just a wipe to clean you up." Thor said gently. 

Steve nodded, but he felt tears coming to his eyes. A small sob escaped his lips and Thor looked down again. He looked confused and worried, but his face suddenly brightened and he pulled something out from behind his back and popped it into Steve's mouth. Steve's tears stopped almost as quickly as they started as a surprised look clouded his features and he slowly started to suck on whatever Thor had put in his mouth. He realized after a moment that it was a pacifier. Thor smiled and continued to work on diapering Steve. He powdered Steve's bare bottom and fastened the diaper around him before picking Steve up and laying out the pajamas beneath him. He laid Steve back down and got him into his pajamas quickly, playing with Steve as he did so. He picked Steve up and took him back into the main room. 

"Well, look at you. Do you like your new pj's?" Tony asked, a smug smile on his face. 

Steve ignored Tony's comment and continued to suckle on his pacifier. 

"Thanks for doing that, Thor. Come on, Steve, why don't you sit with me for a minute?" Phil asked, patting the spot beside him on the couch. 

Thor deposited Steve beside Phil and watched Steve cuddle into Phil. Phil patted Steve's head lovingly and Steve smiled softly. 

"Dinosaurs, huh? What kind of sound do dinosaurs make?" Phil asked. 

Steve took the pacifier out of his mouth. "Rawr." Steve said with a giggle. 

"Such a good boy. So smart." 

Steve blushed again and hid his face in Phil's side. The shyness earned a smile from everyone. 

"Do you notice anything different, Steve?" Tony asked. 

Steve shook his head, face still hidden. 

"No? I'm hurt, Steve. You didn't notice your cool new bed?" 

Steve came out of his hiding spot to look at Tony. 

"Thor, carry him over to his bed." 

Thor scooped Steve up into his arms again and placed the pacifier firmly in Steve's mouth before walking over to Tony's latest contraption. Steve looked at it through wide blue eyes, surprised and somewhat terrified. His arms curled around Bucky Bear a little more protectively as Tony smiled. 

"Tada. Coolest playpen ever built, a la moi. Tell me I'm not a fucking genius." Tony boasted. 

"Why don't you show Steve what it does before he has a heart attack because he's afraid of it, you moron." Natasha hissed. 

"Right, thanks for that, _Tasha_. Okay, Thor, put him in." 

Thor tried to set Steve in the playpen, but Steve steadfastly refused, gripping Thor tightly as tears came to his eyes. He spit out the pacifier and begged Thor to no avail. 

"No, Daddy, please. I don't want to! Please no!" Steve cried hastily. 

"Hush, Steve. It is safe and you will be fine. Please let go." Thor said, his voice firm. 

Steve whimpered and let go, falling onto the mattress with a soft crinkle from the diaper. Thor put the side of the playpen up, successfully locking Steve in. Steve sobbed softly until Thor gave him back his pacifier and Steve put it in his mouth. Tony smiled. 

"It isn't that bad, Steve. It's cool as hell. Lay down so I can show you all the cool stuff that I built in." Tony said. 

Steve did as told and realized just how comfortable the blankets were. They were warm and soft, with puppies on them. 

"See? Isn't that so much better? You like the blankets don't you?" 

Steve nodded. 

"Well, all that fuss for nothing, huh? Okay, time for the tour! If you play this button, a lullaby will start playing. This one heats or cools the mattress. It's connected to JARVIS, so you can just ask for the temperature to be changed, if you want. This button dispenses pacifiers. You press it, and a pacifier comes out. This one is one of my personal favorites. A nightlight. Go ahead and press it, Stevie." 

Steve pushed the button and suddenly, the room lit up with a soft blue light, like the one from Tony's arc reactor. It was even shaped like the little machine in Tony's chest. Steve was smiling in awe at the sight. 

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that. Now on to the _really_ fun stuff. Holograms toys. Okay, so these buttons work the holograms. There's four of them. They each control a different shape. The blue one is circles, the green one squares, the yellow triangles, and the red is hexagons. They're all three dimensional and you can move them and stack them and they even shatter into this cool snow like stuff. Not bad for two days, huh, Kiddo?" Tony asked. 

When Tony turned to look at Steve, the blonde had fallen asleep, pacifier beside him in the playpen and a thin line of drool tumbling from the corner of his mouth. Tony made a noise of false hurt before grinning. 

"Did I really bore you to sleep, kid? Well, then fuck you. I like the hologram toys." Tony teased, leaning over and kissing Steve's forehead softly. 

Steve sighed in his sleep, a soft sound that had everyone chuckling. Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Phil all took their turns giving Steve goodnight kisses before settling onto the couch and chairs to get some sleep themselves. It had been a long day, but they were glad Steve was back home and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini-chapter with a lot of fluff and Daddy!Clint. It takes place in the middle of the night, one the same day as the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!

Clint couldn't sleep. Tony kept snoring and Thor kept kicking him, which hurt like a _bitch,_ and Natasha kept pulling his hair. So, he got up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He'd barely finished pouring himself a glass of water when he heard a soft hiccup from the main room. He wandered back to find Steve sitting up in the playpen, crying into his hands. Clint walked over and leaned down to peer at Steve more closely.

"Hey, Steve-o. What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." Clint said, trying his best to use a gentle tone. 

Steve kept crying like he hadn't heard a word Clint said. 

"Come on, Steve, tell Daddy what's wrong. Are you thirsty? Do you want a baba? Do you need a diaper change? Did you have a scary dream? Come on, kid, don't make me pretend like I know what I'm doing." 

Steve kept crying, but he looked up at Clint, and the expression on the man's face made Clint's heart shatter into a million pieces. Clint sighed softly and put down the side of the playpen and extended his arms to Steve. He knew how heavy the blonde was, but the couch wasn't far, and the only other person occupying it now was Bruce, so they'd be fine. Steve looked so unsure, so confused, and Clint had to coax him into his arms. 

"I know I'm not as strong as Daddy Thor, but I'll keep you safe, I promise. Have I ever lied to you?" Clint asked. 

Steve hiccuped. 

"I'll take that as a no. Alright, upsy daisy, Steve." 

Steve carefully reached out to meet Clint's arms and allowed the smaller blonde to pick him up. Clint waddled over to the couch, Steve filling up his arms, and plopped down. Steve looked at him with big, teary blue eyes and Clint frowned. 

"Alright, since you won't tell me what baby wants, you're going to get a bottle of milk and a diaper change. Then you're getting a pacifier and a story and your happy ass is going back to bed, okay?" Clint asked. 

Steve whimpered. 

"Steve, I don't know what's wrong, baby, I'm trying but-" 

Then it hit Clint. A foul odor, something that had him gagging, which in turn made Steve start crying harder. 

"Fuck, Steve, did you shit yourself?" Clint asked crudely, earning a sob from the now distressed blonde. 

"Jesus Christ, you reek! What the hell have you been cooking up for the past day?" Clint continued his rant, making Steve cry harder with each word. 

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I-I had to-to g-g-go so b-b-badly." Steve sobbed. 

Clint realized that his reaction was probably a little harsh. "It's okay, Steve, really. I was just surprised. You need a change, kiddo, bad. Can you walk?" 

Steve nodded. 

"Okay then. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." 

Steve did as told and Clint barely contained his laughter at the way Steve was walking-legs spread and waddling after Clint. Clint tried to support Steve, as he looked like he was going to fall flat on his face any moment now, and somehow they made it to the nursery in one piece. Clint helped Steve onto the changing table the best he could and gathered up the supplies he needed. He grabbed a pacifier for Steve to keep him from bursting into tears again (hopefully), and popped it in the blonde's mouth before setting to work on changing Steve. Clint had to keep himself from gagging as he opened the soiled diaper and as he wiped Steve up thoroughly. Steve had his eyes squeezed shut the whole time as Clint worked and soon he had Steve in a fresh diaper again. They headed back into the living room and Steve went back in his playpen. Clint sighed, knowing good and well that his heart wouldn't let him just walk away until Steve was sleeping soundly. He sat beside the playpen and started to tell Steve a story. 

"Did I ever tell you what happened in Budapest?" Clint asked softly. 

"N-No Daddy." Steve whispered around the pacifier. 

"Well, it's not a scary story, I promise. It was me and Mommy Tasha, and we were on a mission-" 

And Clint retold the story of the famous Budapest mission to Steve. Steve didn't fall asleep until the end and even then he tried to fight sleep to hear the rest of the story. Clint chuckled and kissed Steve's forehead. 

"I'll tell you the rest another time, little guy. Night-night." Clint said, taking his spot on the couch again. 

And with that Clint fell asleep easily, listening to Steve's soft snores.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve was sick. There was no way to sugar coat it or make it better. Whatever those assholes at SHIELD injected him with during his hospital stay was making him miserable. At least Steve wasn't puking. Natasha and Phil thanked their lucky stars for that.

After sending Tony, Clint, and the others to pick up supplies for Steve, Natasha and Phil sat in the living room, watching TV as Steve slept fitfully. He had just gone down for a nap twenty minutes ago and probably wouldn't wake up for another forty minutes. Naptime had become a life saver in Stark Tower - Steve was only four days into being bed ridden and he was not feeling so great. Worst combination in history. Not that Steve was overly fussy, he just wanted to be held more and he grew irritated far more quickly. And sleep without Bucky Bear? Forget it. Steve wouldn't even think about sleep if he didn't have his favorite plushie. Natasha was relaxing easily, enjoying her free time before Steve needed attention, but Phil was anxious. He wanted to check on Steve and rub his tummy until he relaxed into sleep. 

"What if he wakes up early? Steve is sick and exhausted and what if he has an accident? He'll be so embarrassed." Phil said, worry clearly expressed on his face. 

"Phil, babe, he's _fine_. If you mess with him, he'll wake up and be a little terror again." Natasha groaned, making Phil frown. 

"He's not a terror, Natasha. He's a sick baby. I recall you being much worse when you got the stomach flu." 

Natasha glared. "At least I didn't cling to you like a fucking leech. Steve wants to be held constantly. We're spoiling him." 

"That's unfair, Tasha. Steve's in pain and not feeling well. He didn't ask for that. We have to be sensitive to that. Steve just wants to feel better. You need to cool the whole 'Steve's a little monster' act." 

"Phil, I haven't slept in twenty four hours. Steve is constantly crying or in pain or needing medication at two in the morning. This is more difficult than any mission I've ever been on." 

"He appriciates it, love. You know he does. He promised to be our baby and he's just now becoming moderately comfortable with his role. You know you like being his Mommy." 

Natasha smiled. "Sometimes, I just need a reminder. Thanks, Phil." 

Natasha leaned over to kiss the agent, her lips meeting his in a rather passionate kiss. She climbed into his lap, positioning herself perfectly to get Phil's complete attention. Once his gands were on her hips, she started deepening the kiss, biting and sucking on Phil's lower lip as Phil groaned. She slid her hands down Phil's chest, going towards his pants to unbutton them, when the sound of retching stopped her. Well, if vomit wasn't a mood killer. She felt slightly hurt when Phil pushed her off of him and sprinted to the side of the crib. Steve was awake and tossing his cookies, tears streaming down his fever flushed face, looking like the definition of misery. Phil waited for him to finish before putting down the crib side and petting Steve's hair and helping him out of the crib. Steve whimpered and pulled away from Phil. 

"Your tummy is feeling icky, huh? Let's get you in a nice bath. I'm sure Mommy Tasha can take care of your bed." Phil said gently. 

"My poor Stevie. Go with Daddy Phil. I'll make your bed nice and clean again." Natasha said, kissing Steve's sweaty forehead before shooing the two men off to the bathroom. 

****

After being sure Steve's stitches were covered, Phil gave Steve a bath and changed him into fresh pajamas with little robots and took him back to the living room to snughle on the couch. Placing a cool cloth on Steve's forehead and giving the blonde a bottle of cool water, he sat with Steve, rubbing his stomach and cooing softly. Steve suckled from the bottles and enjoyed being out of the crib while it lasted. Natasha walked back in from putting his soiled crib bedding in the wash and Steve blushed.

"Sorry, Mommy. I won't make sicky in the crib anymore. Was an accident." Steve said, his voice hoarse. 

Natasha smiled at tge baby talk. "Mommy's not mad, sweetie. You're just feeling yucky, huh?" 

Steve nodded. 

"Can Mommy do something to make you feel better? Or Daddy Phil?" 

"May I have Bucky Bear?" Steve asked, eyes wide with hope. 

Natasha sighed. "He's in the washing machine. He was dirty, baby." 

Steve's lip wobbled. "Can't put Bucky Bear in there! He's my friend! He'll get hurted in the wash machine! Why you hurt Bucky, Mommy?" 

"Steve, it's okay. Bucky will be just fine. And don't yell at your Momny. That's naughty." Phil saud sternly. 

"I don't care! I'm allowed to be mad!" 

"You certainly are. And if you can't say so without yelling, then you're going to the naughty stool." 

"Can't do that. 'M sick. Not fair." 

"I think you need a time out, kiddo. Go on. You know where the stool is." 

Steve got up with an angry and frustrated sigh and limped to the naughty stool. It was not fair to put him in time out. He was sick, so it was okay to be a little cranky. He crossed his arms anf hissed in anger. Daddy Phil was mean. Okay, maybe not mean, but he was totally unfair. Well, maybe not unfair. It _was_ mean to yell at Natasha, because she was nice and she was his Mommy. And if Daddy Phil and Mommy Tasha say Bucky would be okay, he probably would. Steve sniffled. Why was he such a naughty boy? 

Steve began full blown crying at the ten minute mark, then sobbing at the twenty minute mark. By the end of his time, he was a snotty, drooling mess who felt even worse than he had before. He was cold and shivering and he felt like he was going to throw up again. He heard other voices in the kitchen, signifying that Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Thor were home and there was another feminine voice, meaning Pepper was here. Steve wiped at his eyes and face, not wanting anyone to see him so dirty. 

"Time's up, love. Come over here." He heard Phil call. 

Steve pulled his knees to his chest, tears coming to his eyes as his stitches pulled roughly. He didn't come out of the corner. 

"Steve? You're not in trouble anymore. Come on, baby, I'll get Daddy Thor to carry you." Phil said. 

Steve didn't come out of the corner. He didn't even look as Thor picked him up and cradled him close to his chest. Thor kissed Steve's forehead and carried him into the kitchen. Steve hid his face in Thor's chest. 

"What did you do to the poor kid, Phil?" Tony asked. 

"He looks like hell. Steve, is your tummy still hurting?" Clint asked. 

"No, Daddy Clint. No more sicky." Steve said softly. And he meant it. No more throwing up, even if he had to. 

"Well, Stevie, I need to take your temperature. Thor, can you put him on the couch while I grab the thermometer and Vaseline? Thank you." Bruce said. 

"Yes, my love. Steve feels very warm. But he is shivering. Is that normal?" Thor asked. 

"Its okay, Thor. Steve will be just fine." Natasha said. 

Thor nodded uncertainly, but carried Steve into the living room. Something seemed wrong with Steve, something much worse than just being a bit under the weather. Thor was going to call another family meeting. He heard a little snuffle from Steve, who had dozed off in his arms. With a smile, he laid Steve on the couch on his stomach and opened the trapdooron the back of Steve's sleeper. He would leave the diaper for Bruce. He was the one shoving a thermometer in Steve's fine ass anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the comments and kudos and I love you. I'm sorry about this chapter. This is not good enough for you wonderful people.

Steve wasn't feeling any better by the end of the week. He was getting worse, in fact, and he was becoming more and more compliant with everything, even taking NyQuil for his cough. Steve hated the stuff, but he was feeling so awful that he just opened his mouth and swallowed without as much as a whimper. He wasn't as clingy, giving the others a little more free time to just relax or do work for Fury. Except for Thor. The thunder god always sat beside Steve's crib as the blonde slept or volunteered to give him bottles of Pedialyte. Thor doted on him endlessly.

It was starting to get out of hand. It was making Steve stress and everyone else thought Thor was being paranoid with his constant insistance that there was something bothering Steve emotionally. 

"Thor, he's sick. He's weak and vulnerable. He's not used to it. He's at the worst of it. It can only go up from here." Bruce said. 

"Bruce, I truly believe that Steve is emotionally unstable." Thor said. 

"So am I. And Tony. And everyone in this tower." Clint pointed out, shaking a bottle of formula. 

"This is different. He has not needed a diaper change in almost a full day. He has not wanted to be coddled. I am worried." 

Bruce looked at Thor with thoughful eyes. "We can give him something for that. Its not good for him to hold it in so long." 

Thor was becoming frustrated with both of the men. "You are not listening! I think he is ashamed. I shall find someone else to speak to." 

Thor stormed off, leaving Bruce and Clint to stare at each other in confusion. 

"Come on, Steve, just a little milk. You haven't eaten since last night." Tony cooed softly, rubbing Steve's tummy as he tried to force the bottle nipple between his lips. 

Steve whined and turned his head away, refusing to drink. His stomach was arguing with him - he felt like he needed to throw up, but he fought back. If he didn't drink, he wouldn't puke. It was a brilliant plan. 

"Steve, I know you're sick, but you have to eat. You're scaring us, Steve." Tony said pleadingly. 

"Not hungry." Steve said simply, his voice hoarse and raspy. 

"Steve, I would be very happy if you would just drink a little. If it makes you hurl, I'll let you kick me in the nads, okay?" 

Steve giggled a little at that and Tony smiled. If nothing else, at least he got a laugh. While Steve's mouth was open, Tony pushed the nipple in and Steve gave Tony a betrayed and hurt look before suckling down some of the creamy formula. It was good, Steve would admit that, but the taste was off. Steve ignored it and kept suckling. If Tony was happy, he was happy. 

Natasha figured that Steve deserved some cuddle time. He was feeling even worse and he was apparently constipated - even she wasn't that cruel. Not that she didn't love cuddling with Steve; it was quite the opposite. Steve was curled up at her side, sucking on a pacifier and hugging Bucky Bear tightly with his head resting on Natasha's breast. She was stroking his hair softly and cooing, tickling his side every once in a while to make him smile. She felt Steve shift slightly and let out a gasp. She smiled sympathetically. 

"Do you need to make sicky, baby?" Natasha asked. 

"No, Mommy." Steve said, kissing her cheek lightly. 

"Alright, Stevie. You want kisses?" 

Steve nodded and giggled as Natasha peppered his face with kisses. Steve felt his stomach cramp and he whined again. He had to use the bathroom, _now!_

"Gotta go potty, Mommy." Steve blurted, trying to get out of bed. He moved too quickly and his stitches pulled painfully. 

"Lay down, Steve. Use your diaper." Natasha instructed firmly. 

"Natasha, I need to do... _that._ I don't want to do it in my diaper." 

"Well, you're going to. Its okay, Steve. I'll get you changed after, I promise." 

Steve whined and squirmed, his face reddening as he filled his diaper. He was crying by the time he finished and Natasha rubbed his stomach in soothing circles. She got up and went into the bathroom to get the things she needed to change Steve. When she came back out, Steve was lying deathly still, tears still welling in his eyes as Natasha gently untaped the diaper and started cleaning her little one's bottom. Once he was clean, she wrapped up the diaper and started spreading rash cream all over Steve's bottom, paying close attention to Steve's cock. Steve groaned at Natasha's ministrations as his cock started to harden. He felt Natasha put a thin, delicate hand around his cock and start jerking. Steve moaned and whimpered as Natasha jerked him off. He figured being sick is what made him climax so fast, because before he knew it, he was moaning Natasha's name and ejaculating into her hand. He blushed. 

"Sorry, Mama." Steve said. 

"No problem, baby. Now, let's get a fresh diaper on you, huh?" Natasha asked. 

****

The thermometer was sent by Satan. It may be small, but it was cold and how the hell would you feel if someone shoved one up your ass while you were coloring? Yeah, think about it. Steve almost kicked Bruce as the doctor pulled down his diaper and inserted the thermometer into his hole. He yelped and looked back at Bruce, looking scandalized. Bruce chuckled. Steve looked like hell - his face was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he had been throwing up a few times every hour - so it was hard to take the emotion seriously.

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. Daddy's so mean, isn't he?" Bruce cooed. 

"Not mean. Sneaky. Like Swiper." Steve rasped. 

Bruce laughed. Steve had been watching way too much Dora. Bruce removed the thermometer, reading the number - 103.7. He eyed Steve, worry in his eyes. That high of a fever was dangerous. Bruce patted Steve's thigh gently. 

"Let's run you a cool bath. That fever's pretty high." Bruce said. 

"M'kay, Dada." Steve said with a yawn. 

Bruce helped Steve up and took him into the bathroom, sitting him on the closed toliet while he started the water. Steve rubbed his eyes harshly, trying to stay awake. It had been a long time since Bruce had given him a bath and he wanted to get special time with Bruce. Once the water was ready, Bruce helped Steve out of his pajamas and covered the blonde's stitches before letting him get in the bathtub. Steve shivered when he sat down and made a face as Bruce put a cool cloth over his eyes. 

"Thank you, Daddy. Story?" Steve asked hopefully. 

"Oh, uh, okay. Let me tell you about my time in India." Bruce said. 

Bruce sat beside the bathtub and flung himself into ten years worth of golden story material.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, Steve was finally feeling better. His stitches were almost ready to come out, his weird illness had reduced to just sniffles, and he was able to play with his Daddies and Mommy more often. However, he was playing alone right now, since everyone else was asleep and Steve knew how tired they all were. He was taking the time to discover the holographic toys in his crib. Steve was working on a house, giggling as the shapes swirled around him. Sometimes he would poke at one with his finger and it would explode into a billion pieces, falling like snow around him. Tony certainly was creative when thought up this crib. Steve paused his building to look up at his puppy mobile. He sighed - he wished someone else was up.

"You are quite the little builder, aren't you?" Tony teased, making a startled Steve turn toward him. 

"Daddy, you scared me. I is not just a builder -I is a great builder. Like you." Steve said proudly. He loved being just like Daddy Tony. 

"Well, I'm honored. Give Daddy some kisses, baby." 

Steve got to his knees and kissed Tony's cheek with a giggle. Tony smiled, kissing Steve's lips softly. Steve paused for a moment, mind racing. They hadn't really been intimate since Steve had gotten hurt. Steve allowed the kiss to deepen and spent a few minutes exploring Tony's mouth for the first time in what seemed like forever. Steve pulled away, smiling brightly. He had a terrific idea. 

"Daddy, could we make breakfast for everyone? Please?" Steve asked sweetly. 

Tony made a face. There was a reason he didn't cook, and it was because he was an engineer, not a chef. But he smiled, unable to say no to his baby. "Okay, kiddo. You're so nice, wanting to make breakfast for everyone." Tony said. 

"Want to say thank you." 

Tony's grin widened. "Sure thing. Let's get you changed up and we'll start breakfast." 

Steve bounced happily as Tony put down the crib's side and helped him out. He was excited to be able to do something nice for his lovers. 

After a quick change, Tony and Steve sat in the kitchen, coming up with ideas for breakfast. They knew bacon and eggs had to be involved or Thor and Clint would never let them live it down, and fruit for Bruce and Natasha. Phil would be happy with just about anything but his favorite breakfast food was- 

"Pancakes!" Steve exclaimed gleefully. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Pancakes? Look, Stevie, I know you think I'm awesome, but Daddy can't cook that well." Tony teased. 

"You built a big suit of armor. You can make pancakes. And I'll help! I'm a big boy." 

"That you are. Let's watch Daddy fail spectacularly." 

"Blueberry pancakes?" 

Tony nodded. "Think you can get the ingredients out?" 

"Uh huh. Thank you for helping, Daddy." 

"No problem, kiddo." 

Steve moved through the kitchen, gathering all the ingredients for the pancakes. Flour? Check. Eggs? Check. Sugar? Check. However, Steve couldn't find the butter. He looked over to Tony and frowned. 

"Butter? Do someone rearrange the fridge? Its all disorganized." Steve said, panicked. 

"Top shelf, baby. Don't freak out." Tony said absently, digging around for a griddle. 

"But there's lunch meat in the crisper and vegetables stored with cheese-" 

"Steven Grant, settle down. Its just a little messy." 

With a sigh, Steve found the butter and blueberries and brought them to the counter. Tony smiled sympathetically and gripped Steve's chin. 

"Its alright, kiddo. Can you mix the butter and sugar?" Tony asked. 

Steve nodded and smiled, putting the ingredients in a bowl. He grabbed a spatula and started to cream the butter and sugar together. He hummed for a minute, content, then turned to Tony. 

"Now what?" Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged. "Put all the other stuff in and mix it." He said confidently. 

Steve nodded and started dumping the flour, vanilla, and blueberries in the bowl. He stirred efficiently, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he tried to destroy all the annoying batter clumps. Tony poked uselessly at the stove until he got frustrated with pretending to know what the hell he was doing. 

"JARVIS, set the burner on the right temperature for pancakes." Tony grumbled. 

"As you wish, sir. Little Steven, may I suggest that Daddy Tony get the electric mixer for you?" JARVIS inquired, his usual sarcasm disappearing as he talked to Steve. 

"Please, Daddy? The batter's still all lumpy." Steve said, lifting the spatula to prove his point. 

Tony grinned mischievously. "That sounds like something I can handle. Electricity is kind of my life." He said, reaching toward a cabinet. 

"The other one, sir." JARVIS said. 

"I know a certain AI that needs some time in the naughty corner." 

Tony found the mixer and set it up, turning it on the highest setting. He placed the mixer in the bowl, not realizing that it was a mistake, and batter flew everywhere, coating both himself and Steve in a thick layer of sweet, blueberry flavored goop. Steve's lip poked out into a pout, upset by the mess. Breakfast was ruined. Steve quickly wiped away the tears that were filling his eyes, turning away from Tony. He knew he shouldn't be upset over something so stupid - he wasn't actually a child. Tony kissed Steve's hair softly. 

"Its okay, baby. We can fix this. I think pancakes are a no go, though." Tony teased, trying to keep Steve from crying. 

"But they're Daddy Phil's favorite. I made a mess and it's bad to make messes and little boys who make messes go to the naughty stool." Steve hiccuped. 

"You weren't bad, Steve. We just had an accident. Daddy's silly, you know that," Tony licked a little batter from Steve's lips, "You taste delicious." 

"Anthony Edward Stark, what in the hell did you do?" Pepper scolded, eyes searching the batter covered counter. 

"We were making pancakes, Aunt Pepper! But we made a mess but Daddy said it was okay!" Steve blurted. 

Pepper smiled and pinched one of Steve's cheeks. "Well, if you were helping Daddy, I guess a mess is okay." 

"I help clean it up." 

"Good boy." 

Tony pouted. "When you thought it was my fault, you were pissed!" 

"Well, Steve's just a baby and he's cute. Besides, he wouldn't make me clean up his mess, would you, sweetie?" Pepper cooed. 

"No ma'am." Steve giggled. 

Pepper gave Tony a triumphant smile. "And Steve also loves his Aunt Pepper and tells her she's the best." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well if you're so great, why don't you help us make pancakes?" 

"Give me an apron, genius. You're about to get served." 

****

Bruce shouldn't have been terrified to walk into the kitchen when he smelled pancakes, but he was. Big Steve was the only one that cooked really well, and if Big Steve was around, it meant Steve was upset. But he walked into the kitchen and was met by a pouting Tony, a giggling Steve, and a pleased Pepper. Bruce covered his mouth before he could snicker at Tony's protruding lip. Tony ran to Bruce, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I've been harassed, Bruce! Harassed by my PA and my own sweet little baby boy! I've been forced to suffer great injustice." Tony moaned dramatically. 

"And what would that be?" Bruce snorted. 

"Its too horrible to recount." 

"Tony's mad that I showed him up and that Steve was paying attention to me instead of him." Pepper said. 

"Daddy Bruce! Morning! Morning!" Steve greeted cheerily. 

Bruce untangled himself from Tony to hug Steve and pepper his face in kisses. Steve giggled as Tony tickled his side as Bruce hugged him. 

"Good morning, baby. Can Daddy see your stitches?" Bruce asked. 

"Uh huh. They're kind of hurty right now." Steve said softly. 

"Hurty? Since when, Stevie?" 

"Just noticed now." 

Pepper winced. "He's been running around all morning. Is he not clear to do that yet?" She asked worriedly. 

"Not really. His stitches aren't coming out for another two weeks. It was healing slower than we expected," Bruce lifted Steve's shirt and gasped slightly, "Poor baby. I'm surprised you're not screaming in pain. He popped a few of his stitches." 

Steve whimpered. "Not bleeding. Is okay." 

"It is bleeding, kiddo. Daddy Bruce needs to get you patched up." Tony said. 

Tony rested a hand on Steve's shoulder, making Steve whine. 

"I want Mommy and Daddy Clint." Steve cried. 

"Okay, Steve. Tony, go get Clint and Natasha. We'll be in my room." Bruce instructed, leading Steve away. 

A few moments later, Bruce had Steve laying on the bed with Natasha and Clint holding his hands as he sterilized the wounds and cut the rest of the stitches. Steve was biting his lip, trying not to cry because big boys didn't cry. He wanted to make this easy for Bruce. Bruce picked up a needle and pierced Steve's skin, slowly restitching the wound. Steve let out a small whimper. 

"Don't look, kiddo. Focus on me and Mommy, okay? You're being so good and after this, we'll eat a yummy breakfast. I heard you helped Daddy Tony and Aunt Pepper make pancakes." Clint said soothingly. 

"Daddy Tony got lots of pancake everywhere." Steve gritted out. 

"Did he? I bet you were a big boy and helped him clean up." Natasha said. 

"I did and Aunt Pepper helped." 

"Our good boy." 

Steve hissed as Bruce finished up and kissed his cheek. Steve made grabby hands at Clint until he picked him up. Despite how heavy Steve was, it felt right to have him in his arms. Bruce smiled sympathetically and planted another kiss on Steve's forehead. 

"Let's take it easy today, sweetheart." Bruce said gently. 

"Okay. Pancakes now?" Steve asked hopefully. 

"Of course. But let's get Daddy Thor to carry you down." Clint teased, tickling Steve, s tummy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are not done with the Steve feels yet...and I decided to up this story to twenty chapters due to how much you all love baby Steve. :) Thank you for all the support and love you've given this story! I couldn't have done it without you wonderful guys and gals!

"Fuck magic." Tony growled.

"Language, Tony." Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Coulson chimed. 

"Director Fury, are we preparing for another intergalactic war?" Steve asked. 

"I'd say no, since that damn cube is back in Asgard. This guy just has magic and big ass robots." Fury said. 

"Nick, watch your language." Tony chided. 

"Shut up, Stark." 

Coulson shot a worried glace in Steve's direction. "Director, I don't think Steve is medically cleared for this mission." He said. 

"Banner cleared him, Agent. You motherfuckers have your orders, why the hell are you still sitting here?" 

****

Tony hated magic. It wasn't a secret, it was a plain as day fact. Ever since Loki, Tony steered clear of any type of 'magic,' whether it be Asgardian or a street magician. It pissed him off. And where was he know? Fighting _giant, magical robots._ How was this his life? He was aware of Steve's voice coming through the comm unit, telling him to move to the west border to run civilian safety, but Tony blew it off.

"I'm busy, Cap. Get Hawkeye to do it." Tony grumbled. 

"Iron Man, west perimeter. Now." Steve growled. 

Steve was fed up with Tony's attitude. He did not want to deal with Tony's crap right now, especially not when he was trying to disable ten feet tall robots by himself. With a grunt, Steve managed to take off the robot's leg with his shield. 

"Cap, there's a building filled with civilians on the west perimeter. Have you sent back up?" Came Natasha's voice. 

"Iron Man should be on his way, Widow. Hold your ground." Steve said. 

"Yes sir." 

"Iron Man, run search and rescue on the west perimeter. Thor, any luck finding our mastermind?" 

"Nay, Captain. It seems he has moved his fortress." Thor said. 

"Cap, I already told you that I'm a little tied up here! Why don't you go do it yourself!" Tony hissed. 

"Iron Man, I need you-" 

Steve's command was cut off as a robot knocked him off his feet, sending him sailing through the air until he hit a solid brick wall. Steve groaned, but quickly got back on his feet and ran towards the robot again. He searched the area quickly and saw Natasha in the middle of her own fight. He threw his shield at the robot's head, catching it when it returned and circling to the robot's other side. Steve paused for a moment as he heard someone clapping. He turned, coming face to face with a woman of his height with auburn hair and golden eyes. She smiled, revealing pearl white fangs to Steve. 

"I certainly underestimated you, Captain. I was searching for something more valuable, but to have you would be a great feat. I could get what I want and eradicate your little team in the process." She cackled. 

"I'm sorry, m'am. Its not going to be your lucky day." Steve said. 

"Isn't it, though, Captain?" 

Steve grit his teeth and charged at the woman, shield up and body tensed, ready for the inevitable fight. As he pulled back his fist, the woman grabbed his arm tightly while muttering in an ancient language. Steve watched as their bodies were consumed by a tornado of golden light. Steve had seen it before, when Loki had disappeared during the New York Incident. Steve couldn't help buy be apprehensive - Asgardians were usually bad news Without thinking, Steve spoke. 

"M-mommy! Daddies!" Steve cried. 

****

"Does someone want to explain to me why my super soldier is nowhere to be found and why he called for his Mommy and Daddies while he was being taken by some mystical magic bitch?" Fury fumed.

"One, Widow was supposed to have his back. Two, I was busy-" Tony defended. 

"You were on south with both of us! Fuck you, Tony. You're the one who didn't listen to orders. If you wouldn't have been showboating and distracting Clint, he would have been able to keep an eye on Steve!" Natasha barked. 

"Both of you, shut your fucking mouths! Thor, the for e field she made around herself and Steve - did it look familiar? It kind of reminded me of Loki." Clint said. 

"Aye, it is of Asgard, but I do not know of the origin. I was not trained in the ways of sorcery. But I know someone who is." Thor said. 

"You mean your little shit of a brother." Tony said. 

Thor nodded. "Loki will help. Believe me. Let me speak to him and try to convince him." 

"Hell no. Have you fucking lost it, Thor? He destroyed New York and fucked with the head of one of my best agents." Fury growled. 

"I swear upon my life that Loki will cause no mischief. Please, Director. We will find Steve more quickly." 

"Fine. But if he screws us over, I'll have your head on a platter. You fucking Asgardians are the bane of my existence." 

Fury walked out of the debriefing room, muttering obscenities on his way out. The six remaining people all looked at each other, every expression one of worry and fear. Steve was missing. The baby had been kidnapped, and they had been fighting about who's fault it was. Natasha couldn't help but think it was her fault, and neither could Clint. They were supposed to have Steve's back. 

"We shouldn't be blaming ourselves. We should be looking for Steve. We're going back to the tower and we'll stay there until Thor gets back from Asgard." Bruce said. 

"Good idea, Bruce. Tony, you and Bruce can try to trace the signatures of the energy put off by the magic. Natasha and Clint and I can use SHIELD clearance to gather as much information as we can on this. Thor is going to try to enlist Loki while we work down here." Phil said. 

Everyone nodded in agreement before deciding to make their way back to the tower. 

****

Clint sat quietly on the floor of Steve's nursery, Bucky Bear held close to his chest. The little plush toy smelled like Dreft detergent, pomegranate, and motor oil, kind of like Steve after a long afternoon cuddle session. Clint leaned against on of the pale blue walls and traced the baseball patterns painted against the blue background. This was Moscow all over again.

"Bangkok?" Natasha asked. 

"More like Moscow." Clint said, smiling slightly. 

Natasha smiled and sat down beside Clint, resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled up at him and took Bucky Bear from his arms, cradling it in her own. Clint sighed softly and kissed Natasha's cheek. 

"I feel awful, Clint. I'm a terrible mother." Natasha whispered. 

"You're an amazing Mommy, Nat. An amazing Mommy, an amazing person, an amazing lover..." Clint said. 

Natasha tossed Bucky Bear aside and pulled Clint in a deep, heated kiss. Clint smiled as he ran his hands over Natasha's back as he returned the kiss. Natasha tangled her fingers in Clint's hair as Clint laid her down on the floor and straddled her waist. Clint reached beneath Natasha's shirt and began to unhook her bra. 

"Clint, I need you." Natasha pleaded. 

"I'm right here, Tasha. I've got you." Clint promised. 

****

Thor walked down the halls of the palace with a purpose. He tried to keep an optimistic attitude by telling himself that Loki would help once the situation had been explained. Loki could never say no to helping a little one in need. Thor stopped in front of a glass cell and peered in to see his brother reading. Loki sneered at the blonde with disdain.

"To what do I owe this waste of my time, Thor?" Loki asked. 

"Brother, I require your help." Thor said. 

Loki snickered. "For what? Convince me to do your dirty work." 

"My little one has been taken by an Asgardian sorceress. We need your knowledge of magic." 

Loki sat up straighter. "A little one? An infant? You have no children, you blonde oaf." 

"Our Captain is but an infant, brother. Please. He cried for us to help him. He is alone and without his fathers and mother. I beg of you, Loki. Please help us." 

Loki considered his options. Thor claimed the Captain to be a baby. Loki could see the honesty on Thor's face. The god wouldn't have abandoned his pride unless it was important. Loki couldn't let a baby die, not even a grown man with a child's mindset. Loki looked at Thor, his eyes slightly teary. 

"You have my word, brother. I will help you find your little one without any mischief." Loki swore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a confession to make. I played a social experiment on you all to study the effect of plot twists for English. I'm really sorry, and without further ado, here is the real chapter 14!

Dark, damp, cold - these were all adjectives used to describe the cell Steve was trapped in. Steve was frozen to the core, shivering aggressively as he hung to the wall by iron cuffs. He was waiting for the woman - he had been instructed to call her Zenea - to come back with her collection of distinctly Asgardian weapons and start interrogating him on SHIELD and Thor again. She seemed interested in him as well, but the most she ever got from him was the continuous chant of 'Steven Rogers, US Army, ID 44326785.' The first time he said it had gotten him shocked, the second he lost a molar, the third started the actual torture. Steve remembered spitting a few curses at Zenea and thinking about how much time he was going to get on the naughty stool for some of the curse words, but that went away with the molar. Now he was chained up, his shoulders starting to ache from the position and his breathing becoming labored as his lungs strained against the weight of his body. Steve briefly wondered if this was what crucifixion felt like - slow suffocation by one's own body.

Steve wanted his Daddies and Mommy and his Aunt Pepper. He wanted to apologize to Tony for their fight and getting hurt and letting everyone down again. Before Steve could continue thinking about how much he wanted to apologize to everyone, the door opened and a flash of auburn hair told Steve he was in for a long day. 

****

Loki looked around the nursery with interest, running his pale fingers along the white wood of the rocking chair in the corner. It was a bright, happy room with light spilling in from large windows and bathing the walls in golden sunlight. Loki liked the room - it was quiet and peaceful. He would come in here to read when everyone else had left the tower. Tony had lashed out at him the last time he had caught him in the room and Loki wasn't eager to repeat the experience. Picking up a teddy bear that had been abandoned on the floor, he hugged it to his chest. It was well loved, obviously one of Steve's favorite toys, maybe his lovey. Loki turned as he heard footsteps approaching the door, finding Clint leaning against the door frame.

"You must have a death wish. Steve's been missing a week - Tony's get more wound up by the second. He'll kill you if he finds you in here again." Clint warned. 

"What have I to fear? He is a mortal." Loki replied absently. 

"No, he's a Daddy who's baby is missing and he's driving himself crazy with worry. I'd be terrified of everyone in this tower right now, including myself." 

"I know how that feels." 

Clint raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Really?" 

"Why would I help you pathetic idiots unless I related personally?" 

"You wanna talk about it?" 

"No. I want to forget." 

"I know how that feels." 

Loki looked at Clint, his eyes sad. He held out the teddy bear to the archer. Clint took it and set it on the rocking chair. 

"Is it one of your Captain's favorites?" Loki asked. 

"What?" Clint inquired, confused. 

"Is the bear his lovey?" 

Clint smiled. "Yeah. He loves it - his name is Bucky Bear. The first time it got lost, no one got any sleep. Steve cried and cried until we found it." 

"Why is Steve your baby?" 

"Well, it kind of started with Tony. But I think it was basically because Steve was so grown up. He didn't care about himself or take care of himself. He needed to be in control. But we saw him as scared, like a baby trying to fill his father's shoes." 

Loki nodded. "May I - May I see pictures of him? I know you all owe me nothing, but -" 

Clint grinned, whipping out his phone and showing off his pictures like any proud parent would. After half an hour, Clint and Loki's little show and tell had expanded by Thor, Bruce, and Phil, who all started showing off their pictures. Phil was showing a picture from Bruce's birthday party when Tony walked in. 

"I remember that. Steve said he was scared of the water and would barely dip a toe in until I promised I'd protect him." Tony said fondly. 

"Oh, Tony." Bruce said softly, getting up to hug the inventor. 

"I am truly sorry, Stark. I can tell how much you care for your Steven." Loki said. 

Tony gave a hollow laugh. "Can you? Didn't you hear? I'm the one that got him kidnapped." He said. 

****

Steve couldn't scream now. Zenea could only take his repetitive saying so many times. After an hour of interrogation, she had sewn Steve's mouth shut using a ball of twine and a fishing hook. Steve refused to give Zenea any information. It was against everything he believed in. Steve hung on the wall as he did before, suffocating slowly as he waited for his Daddies and Mommy. He believed in his team, his lovers, his parents - they would come for him.

Wouldn't they? 

Steve had hope, but hope wasn't enough. His illogical side was kicking in as he began to feel more and more alone, like he was being abandoned. He remembered when he had watched as Bucky fell from the train - the look on his face, the way he had called for Steve, the way he kept his hand held out, hoping Steve the Super Soldier would catch him. Steve remembered how he had felt, unable to watch as his best friend fell to his death. He had felt useless and abandoned, much like right now. But he was happy for one thing. 

It wasn't one of his teammates that was going through this. 

Steve looked up as the door creaked open. He expected to see Zenea's deceivingly beautiful face, but he instead caught sight of black hair and pale skin. 

"Captain?" A voice called.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve tried to identify who had spoken. The voice was familiar, but not one he had heard recently. Unable to call out, Steve settled for hanging limply. There wasn't much else he could do at this point - he was weak from exhaustion and hunger after his week or so of being held hostage. The person at the door took another step forward, revealing a face, one Steve could place anywhere. It was Loki, and with the sight of the god's face, all of Steve's hope fled. He was screwed. Completely and totally screwed. He felt tears fill his eyes. He wanted his Mommy and Daddies. He wanted to hug them one last time before he died.

"Steve? Little one, do not make a sound. We do not want the sorceress to return." Loki said, quickly making his way to Steve. 

Steve's eyes widened as Loki toyed with the cuffs, curious about the supposed villain's motivation to rescue him. He had been burned by the enemy before - excuse him for being suspicious. Loki freed him of the cuffs in mere moments, gathering Steve into his arms and cradling him gently. Steve wanted to scream and lash out, but his body had practically shut down and his mouth was still painfully sewn shut. Loki patted Steve's back soothingly as he carried the soldier out of the cell. Steve struggled pitifully at first, but calmed and rested his head on Loki's shoulder, wishing he could suck his thumb right now. Steve squinted against the harsh sunlight as Loki stepped outside. When Steve's vision lost its black tint, he found all his lovers in full uniform, Thor holding Zenea, who was bound by handcuffs, a muzzle type covering on her face. Tony was the first to run to Steve, peppering his face in kisses while being mindful of his sewn mouth. Everyone else joined in, but backed off as soon as Bruce held up his medical bag. With a small smile of reassurance, Bruce pulled out a pair of scissors. 

"Let's get this over with, sweetheart." Bruce whispered gently. 

****

"You want to watch _The Little Mermaid_ while you have your baba?" Tony cooed, tickling Steve.

"Please, Daddy? You cuddle?" Steve asked. 

"Of course, baby. Let me put the movie in." 

Tony quickly put the DVD in the tray and started the movie before sitting on the couch and pulling Steve to his side. Steve snuggled in, Bucky Bear and his blanket in his hands. Tony was grateful for Steve enhanced healing, because the man's mouth had healed significantly in the last few hours, not looking as raw and painful as it had before. Tony kissed Steve's hair as Steve stuck a thumb in his mouth and sucked lightly, his eyes drooping tiredly. 

"Is my baby sleepy? Or does he want a baba?" Natasha asked, shaking the bottle in her hand. 

"Baba!" Steve cried around his thumb. 

"Alright, Steve. You want me to feed you?" 

"Daddy Tony." 

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay then. Come on, in my lap." Tony said. 

Steve crawled into Tony's lap and quickly latched on to the nipple of the bottle. Natasha plopped down between Tony and Clint and ran her fingers through Steve's hair. Bruce sat beside Tony's feet reading, Phil's head resting in his lap. Thor was in Asgard dealing with Zenea, but he left Loki behind to hang around the tower. The god isolated himself from everyone but Steve, but only when Steve was alone would Loki play with him. They had caught him playing peekaboo with Steve earlier. They had discussed asking Loki to stay and become one of Steve's uncles - the were just trying to find the right moment to bring it up. Steve was almost done with his bottle, drifting off to sleep as he suckled the last little bit. Tony cooed at him, sitting him up and burping him before allowing him to fully fall asleep. Steve's head rested against the arc reactor as he start making his snuffly, not quite snores. Daddy Tony made a really good pillow. 

"He just fell asleep and now I have to pee." Tony groaned. 

"I'll take him, Tony." Phil said, sitting up. 

"Well, that's great, but I can't lift him." 

"I will take him to the agent, Stark." Loki said, standing up and walking to Tony. 

Loki carefully lifted Steve out of Tony's arms, smiling softly as Steve's mouth made suckling motions. Apparently, Steve dreamed about eating. Loki passed Steve to Phil, who thanked him and cradled Steve, placing a kiss to his temple. 

"My little baby." Phil cooed. 

"You have become soft caring for him." Loki said, a smirk playing at his lips. 

"Haha. Like you don't already have a soft spot for him, Uncle Loki." Clint teased. 

Loki actually blushed. "He-he calls me Uncle Loki?" 

"Yes. He actually really likes you. He says you play peekaboo really well." Phil said. 

"Look, Loki. We've got our problems with you. You fucked up New York. But if you promise not to go batshit crazy again, we'd like to have you stay and help us take care of Steve." Natasha said. 

"I could help take care of him?" Loki asked, dumbfounded. 

"Sure. Steve's not a handful - well, not usually - but he requires a lot of attention. He's sweet and he likes you. If we told him you were staying, he'd jump for joy." Bruce said. 

Loki smiled. "I would love to stay. Thank you." 

Everyone fell into a comfortable silence, watching the movie and listening to Steve mutter and mumble in his sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a play date with Agent Ward.

"P-Play date?" Steve stammered, hugging Bucky Bear to his chest.

"Yep. I know Grant very well, Steve. He's very nice, but he's a little bigger than you." Phil reassured, feeding Steve some pancake. 

"Will you stay, Daddy?" 

"Of course. I'll be there and Daddy Tony and Daddy Thor will be there. We wouldn't leave you all alone, love." 

Steve nodded, eating another bite of pancake. Ever since Zenea, Steve had been having abandonment issues. Everyone had started treating him more like a baby and Steve was content letting them as long as he wouldn't be separated from them for too long. Steve ate another bite, thinking that maybe playing with someone else would be fun.Once Steve had eaten everything, Phil set to work getting Steve ready for the day. He got Steve bathed and dressed in an Avengers shirt and a pair of shorts before combing his hair and brushing his teeth. Once his little boy was clean and presentable, he sent Steve to Tony's lab to herd the scientist upstairs. 

"Not bossing, is it?" Steve asked worriedly. 

"No, baby. If Daddy Tony has a problem, he can take it up with me." Phil said. 

Steve nodded, grabbing Bucky Bear before heading off to complete his mission. Phil grinned at the enthusiasm as he made the bed. Steve loved helping everyone out, but they were forced to set some ground rules for the little boy. Steve liked to do jobs that were beyond his age range, like chopping vegetables and using bleach to clean things, so they had told Steve that if he wanted to help, he needed to ask for a job. That had resulted in a rather spectacular 'not fair' fit that got Steve put on the naughty stool. It made things easier for all of them, though, just like the rule chart had. Phil was suddenly distracted by the sounds of Steve's cries getting closer. Steve ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Phil, sobbing into his chest. 

"I wasn't bossing! I really wasn't! I don't wanna sit on the naughty stool! I wasn't bossing Daddy Tony!" Steve cried. 

"Shh, Steve. Go sit in the quiet time chair and take a few deep breaths. You want a paci?" Phil asked calmly, handing a pacifier to Steve. 

Steve stuck the soother in his mouth and went off to sit in the specified chair. Phil sighed - Tony had a bad habit of riling Steve up right after someone had gotten him comfortable. Maybe it was the curse of Tony's personality. Phil peeked into the hallway to find Tony grumbling to himself. 

"He wasn't being bossy, Tony. I asked him to get you up here so you could get ready. Grant and Skye will be here at nine thirty." Phil said. 

"Huh? Oh, you mean Steve. I know you sent him. I wasn't mad." Tony said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Then why did Steve just run in here crying about having to go sit in the naughty spot?" 

"I was just teasing him. Is he really that upset?" 

"He's sitting in the quiet spot to calm down. Go talk to him." 

"I'm going, I'm going." 

Tony kissed Phil before going to talk to Steve. Tony found Steve in the big, overstuffed recliner in the communal living room, sucking forcefully on a pacifier and rocking Bucky Bear back and forth. Tony squatted down and put a hand on Steve's leg. 

"Hey, Stevie." Tony said. 

"I'll go to the naughty stool." Steve whimpered. 

"Baby, I wasn't mad at you. I was teasing you. I know you weren't being bossy." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise. Now, hugs." 

Steve smiled and hugged Tony tightly. Tony rubbed Steve's back and kissed his temple. He really loved these little moments with Steve. 

"Mister Stark, Agent Ward and Miss Skye are here for their play date." JARVIS said. 

****

Steve was being shy, hiding behind Thor as Tony and Phil greeted Grant and Skye. Grant was really outgoing, talking to Tony and Phil with no problems, and Steve suddenly felt like a baby compared to him. Whimpering, Steve held out his arms, asking Thor to pick him up. Thor did as asked, putting Steve against his chest and offering up a soother to the blonde. Steve took it gratefully and suckled as Thor carried him over to the others. Skye smiled, letting out an 'aww' when she saw Steve.

"He's adorable! Hi, Steve. I'm Skye." Skye cooed. 

Steve hid his face in the crook of Thor's neck. As nice as Skye seemed, Steve was still wary. He usually was with new people. 

"You're shy, aren't you? I remember when Grant was a shy little baby." 

"Mommy, I'm not a baby!" Grant whined. 

"You're my baby. Why don't you tell Steve hi?" 

Grant looked up at Thor, who was trying to convince Steve to come out of hiding and introduce himself to Grant so they could play. Grant decided that Steve was probably too little to make the first move, so he took it upon himself. 

"Hi, Steve! I'm Grant! Wanna play a really fun game?" Grant asked sweetly. 

Steve peeked at Grant from his hiding spot. "A really fun game? Like peekaboo?" Steve asked softly. 

"Peekaboo is for babies. Its way more fun." 

"Okay. Down, Daddy, please?" 

Thor let Steve down and smiled as he followed Grant over to the toy box. Skye looked suspicious of Grant, however, and made sure to give a warning. 

"Grant, play nice with Steve." Skye called. 

"I will!" Grant called in response. 

The adults went back to talking, leaving Steve and Grant to entertain each other. Grant pulled out a few of Steve's toy trucks and one of his baby dolls. 

"Let's play monster truck." Grant said. 

"Why we need a baby doll to play trucks?" Steve asked. 

"Because we do this." 

Grant took a truck and started running over the baby doll, making truck noises and screams as he did so. Steve's lip quivered as he watched. He didn't like this game - it was scary and reminded Steve of the time during the war when he saw one of his men in the baby doll's position. 

"I don't like this game could we maybe color? I got a new dinosaur coloring book." Steve suggested. 

Grant's eyes widened. "Y-You still wanna play with me?" He asked, surprised. 

Steve blushed. "Uh-huh." 

"Let's color, then. Sorry I was being scary." 

"Is okay. You wanna use the dinosaur one or the pony one?" 

"Dinosaur." 

Steve put away the toys and got the coloring books and crayons, spreading them on the coffee table. The two went about their coloring as the adults spoke. Skye and Tony looked over and smiled. 

"Well, they're not trying to kill each other, at least. Grant can be a little much sometimes." Skye said. 

"Steve can get along with almost anyone. I'm going to make Steve a bottle of water." Phil said. 

"I'll come with. Grant would probably like some water." Skye said. 

They left, leaving the two little ones in the care of Tony and Thor. Watching them wasn't difficult - they seemed to be getting along well - so Tony and Thor put it on the back burner. They talked idly, looking over at the boys every so often. Steve and Grant continued to color quietly as Tony and Thor sat on the couch. Well, they did until Grant decided to pull Steve's hair. 

"Ow! Ow ow ow! Let go!" Steve cried. 

"I was using the blue crayon! You're not sharing, meanie!" Grant whined. "You put down! Thought you were done!" 

"Okay, kiddos, break it up. Grant, we don't pull hair. That's a no-no. Steve, you have to share." Tony reprimanded. 

"Was sharing, Daddy. Thought he was done using the crayon." Steve whimpered. 

"Well, I wasn't." Grant snapped. 

"Grant Alexander Ward! Do I hear attitude?" Skye admonished. 

"No, Mommy. I'm being good. Steve's being bad." 

"What's going on here?" Phil asked, staring pointedly at Tony and Thor. 

"It was just a little argument. Grant pulled Steve's hair because Steve wasn't sharing. Its all good now." Tony said. 

"Steve, why won't you share with Grant? He's your guest." 

Steve broke down in frustrated tears. "I was sharing. I thought Grant was done with the crayon because he put it down and-" He sobbed. 

Phil squatted down to be at eye level with Steve. "Its alright, baby. Drink your baba while we figure out a nice game for you to play." 

Steve took the bottle with a soft 'thank you' before starting to suckle. Skye gave Grant his sippy cup and sat down with the other men. Thor lifted Steve into his lap. 

"You are wet, my love." Thor said, standing with Steve in his arms and walking into the nursery. 

Grant snickered, only to be reprimanded by Skye. He pouted. Steve was stupid anyway. He didn't like anything fun and he was a big baby and Grant didn't like him. He continued to color until Thor brought Steve back, the blonde clutching a teddy bear close to his chest. Grant's eyes widened. Maybe Steve would let him play with it. 

"How about we all play a nice game of Candy Land? Steve, can you go get the board?" Tony asked. 

Steve nodded and toddled off to get the game, Bucky Bear still clutched in his hands. Grant sighed and took a sip of his water, resting his head on Skye's leg. Skye smiled softly and kissed Grant's hair. 

"My sleepy little man. We'll leave in about an hour sweetheart." She cooed. 

Steve came back and helped set up the board. He gave Grant first pick of the pieces, then Thor, then Skye. Phil and Tony had decided not to play. Thor got pretty competitive - they were curious as to how Grant and Skye would react. The others allowed Steve to ho first. While Steve was distracted, Grant reached beneath the table and grabbed the teddy bear. It was a pretty teddy bear, dressed in a blue and red uniform with a small black mask. He made sure to keep it hidden, and took his turn. 

About an hour later, both Grant and Steve were rubbing their eyes tiredly, ready for a good, long afternoon nap. Skye and Grant got up and said their goodbyes before leaving Phil, Tony, and Thor to put Steve to sleep. Thor picked Steve up carefully and started to carry him to his crib, but quickly stopped when Steve woke up, eyes panicked. 

"Where's Bucky Bear? _Where is Bucky Bear?_ " Steve cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve was still a tired, sobbing mess when Loki and Natasha walked through the door. He had run out of steam by the time Bruce and Clint came in, sleeping fitfully in his playpen. Clint leaned over the playpen and pressed a light kiss to Steve's temple, noticing the blonde's swollen eyes and tear streaked face. The play date obviously hadn't gone as planned. Natasha had already started the interrogation.

"I knew Ward was going to be a little brat." Natasha spat angrily. 

"To be fair, Steven refused to share with Grant." Thor interrupted. 

"Oh, please. Steve was sweet as pie. I could hear the entire thing from the kitchen." Phil said. 

"So, Grant was a little prick. Figures." Natasha scoffed. 

"So, why is Steve so upset?" Clint asked. 

"We have lost Steve's lovey. He was very upset." Thor said. 

"Of course he is. The poor baby - he probably feels awful. Have you been looking for it?" Bruce asked. 

Before anyone could answer, Steve shot up in his playpen, lip quivering and eyes filled with tears. He started to wail and rub his already irritated eyes, his hair getting in the way. He couldn't find Bucky Bear, he didn't have a pacifier, his hair was in his eyes, he was wet - it was the most awful way to wake up from a nap. Bruce leaned over and kissed Steve's hair, matching Steve's pout to try and make the little boy laugh. 

"Aww, does my baby boy have the fussies? Let's get you changed." Bruce cooed, helping Steve out of the playpen. 

"No! I don't wanna! I want Bucky Bear!" Steve cried. 

"Steve, I think Bucky Bear would like it if you didn't get a diaper rash. I promise, we'll look for Bucky right after we get you in a fresh diaper." 

Steve's sobs quieted to sniffles. "Pwomise, Daddy Bruce?" 

"Promise. You need a haircut, Stevie boy." 

Steve nodded. "Too long. No like." 

"After we find Bucky, Mommy will take you to get it cut. Would you like that?" Natasha asked. 

"Unca Loki too." 

Everyone smiled at Steve's new found lisp as Bruce led Steve to the nursery to be changed. As the two disappeared, Tony tiptoed in, holding Bucky Bear in his hands, a triumphant grin on his face. Clint kissed Tony's cheek with a smirk. 

"Don't think you've won the favorite title yet. Natasha's in the running - she's taking Steve to get a haircut. And I brought him a new book." Clint teased. 

It wasn't an official game, but they all participated. The question of who Steve favored was always looming, and of course everyone wanted to be the winner. Steve hated it, so they played when he wasn't within earshot. Clint was pretty sure Loki held the title - despite being only an 'uncle' - because he was willing to be Steve's model when they played beauty shop. 

"Please. I found Bucky Bear - Steve is going to worship the ground I walk on for the next _month._ " Tony said. 

About that time, Bruce brought Steve back, who was freshly changed and had a clean face. Blanket clutched in his hands, Steve sniffled and hugged Bruce, hiding from his other lovers and Loki. Tony smiled and ruffled Steve's hair. 

"Why is my little helper being so shy? I think your friend Bucky wants to see his best friend." Tony said. 

Steve peeked at Tony and caught a glimpse of Bucky Bear. He hugged Tony tightly and kissed him happily, grabbing the stuffed bear and hugging it tightly as well. 

"Thank you, Daddy Tony! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Steve cried. 

"See, Steve? He's okay. He was in the garage with me." 

"Silly Bucky. He likes cars lots." 

Natasha smiled. "Does he? Well, he can ride with us to go get your hair cut. Loki, are you coming?" She asked. 

"Certainly. I have nothing better to do." Loki said. 

Steve suddenly looked alarmed. "You no cut your hair, Unca Loki? Your hair is pretty." He said. 

"No one is cutting my hair, youngling. Come, let us get you situated in the car while your Mommy gets your bag." 

Steve shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I help Mommy. Not fair that she has to carry my stuff - I'm a big boy." 

"Of course you are, sweetie. Mommy will get your things though, okay? Go with Uncle Loki." Natasha said. 

Steve's lip quivered. "You think I'm a baby and I'm not. I'm a big boy, Mommy. I don't even need my bag. I won't have any accidents, promise!" 

Thor patted Steve's head. "There is no need for tears, little one. We are well aware of the fact that you are a big boy." Thor cooed. 

Steve sniffled and went to wipe his nose until Bruce caught his arm. Holding a handkerchief to Steve's nose, Bruce instructed him to blow. Once Steve's nose was clean, Bruce kissed Steve's forehead. 

"There we go, all better. Have fun with Mommy and Uncle Loki, kiddo. Be good, okay?" Bruce asked. 

Quickly exchanging goodbyes, the trio set out to get Steve's hair cut. 

****

Natasha knew exactly where Steve liked to get his hair cut - it was a little old school barber shop next to a shopping mall. Natasha figured they could hang out in the mall for a little bit after Steve had his hair cut. Walking into the barber shop, Natasha and Loki took a seat with Steve. Natasha lost herself in a magazine while Steve played a game of Where's Waldo with Loki. She was grateful that the shop was empty - Steve seemed little right now and she didn't want anyone to ruin his fun.

After ten minutes, the man before them left the barber's chair and the barber called for Steve. Steve happily went to the chair, ready for his hair cut. 

"Hey there, kiddo. You got an idea on what you want or do you wanna see some pictures?" The barber asked. 

"Pictures, please." Steve said politely. 

"Such good manners for a little guy. Be right back." 

Natasha walked over to Steve after seeing the display. Did this guy know Steve was little or was the older gentleman senile? Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of this. 

"Steve, baby, your barber is friendly." She said. 

"Mr. Chaplin is really nice." Steve stated, voice saturated in confusion. 

"He seems to know a lot about you." 

Steve felt tears pricking his eyes. What was his Mommy saying? "Uh huh. He's my friends. He's good people, Mama. No bad. I had Daddy Tony check." 

"Steve, baby, are you sure he's okay with this? With you?" 

"I served in a World War, in Korea and Vietnam. You think I ain't seen some stuff, sunshine? Ain't nothin' wrong with this boy. I'm fine with lots of things, ma'am, and if you a'int - well, I think a smart lookin' woman such as yourself can find the door." The barber, Mr. Chaplin, said, glaring at Natasha. 

"Look, sir, I have no problem with him. He's my baby - I think you of all people would know that I want him to be safe." 

Steve nodded. "Mommy is like a sniffy doggy with meanies." He confirmed. 

"Alright, little fella. Look through your pictures. Ma'am, I'm sorry if I came on as a bit of a jackass. He's a good kid, y'know - of course you know, you're his Ma - I don't wanna see him get hurt. I've seen more of life than you ever will, Miss America, and let me tell ya - people are hateful. I can see your a good match for him, though. Must be Clint's gal." Mr. Chaplin said. 

Natasha nodded, a smile playing at her lips as she watched Steve show Mr. Chaplin a picture. Her little boy was in good hands. 

Steve was pleased with the final product. He looked like Clint! It was awesome. He told Mr. Chaplin thank you and smiled when the man handed him two lollipops - one red and one purple. 

"I know your Pa likes the purple ones. You be good, kid. See ya next time." Mr. Chaplin said with a smile. 

"Yes sir. Bye bye!" Steve said, grabbing Natasha's hand. 

Natasha, Steve, and Loki all headed out the door with plans to grab lunch at the mall food court. While they were walking, Natasha felt Steve try to pull away from her. Usually Steve was good about staying close - apparently something had his attention. They kept walking until Steve finally broke free from Natasha's grip and ran ahead, practically jumping into the arms of some guy. Natasha and Loki ran after him, pushing past civilians. Loki reached Steve first. 

"Unhand him this moment or you shall forever rue the day you crossed me." Loki growled. 

"Uncle Loki," Steve whined, "Sam is my friend! I run with him lots." 

"Goddamn it, Steve, don't you ever run off like that again! That was very naughty!" Natasha chastised. 

"Sorry, Mommy. I was just really happy to see Sam...is bad, sorry." 

This was one of the strangest days Natasha had ever encountered. Two strangers - to her at least - knew Steve was little and were completely cool with it and one _told her off_ like she couldn't kill him with a lollipop. It was a lot to take in. 

"Uh, hi. I'm Sam Wilson. Steve and I are running buddies. He's a good boy. I think he just got too excited, didn't you, buddy?" The stranger, Sam, asked. 

"Natasha. This is Loki. Steve, let's go, sweetie." Natasha said. Food would help. Food would definitely help. 

"Mommy, can Sam eat with us?" Steve asked. 

"I'm sure he has better things to do-" 

"Actually, I have a really important meeting in ten minutes, so I gotta go. See you later, little guy." Sam said, running off. 

Natasha sighed. She didn't need food - she needed a drink.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve's lip quivered as he looked up at Tony. It was late - much past his bed time - and Steve was waiting as patiently as possible for someone to put him to bed. It was one of the rules of being the baby - he waited for one of his Daddies or his Mommy to put him down for bed with his bottle and cuddles. The past couple of days had been odd, though. His Daddies and Mommy were all distant and on edge, sometimes even snapping at Steve for no reason. Steve decided to take matters into his own hands and tell Tony he was sleepy.

"Daddy Tony, I'm sleepy." Steve said softly. 

"Go to bed, then." Tony said. 

"Could you give me my night-night baba? And cuddles?" 

"Big boys don't get bottles and cuddles. They go to bed by themselves." 

"Kisses?" 

"Goodnight, Steve." 

Steve's eyes filled with tears and he ran to the elevator. He could put himself to bed. He could prove that he was a really big boy and then his Daddies and Mommy would be proud of him and love him again. Steve walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower - using AXE instead of baby soap - and dressed in sleep pants and a t-shirt, ignoring the diaper. Big boys didn't have accidents and they didn't need diapers. Steve sat on his bed and picked up his Bucky Bear, hugging the toy close for comfort before realizing that he was a big boy and big boys didn't play with toys. Sighing, Steve gathered Bucky Bear, his blanky, and his pacifiers and hid them away in the closet. He could comfort himself. Getting under the blankets, Steve turned out the lights and tried to fall asleep. 

Steve slept fitfully, plagued with nightmares of the war and Bucky and his Daddies and Mommy. Upon awaking, Steve realized that he couldn't call his lovers that anymore - only by name. Steve also realized that he had thoroughly wet himself. That fact had brought tears to Steve's eyes. He couldn't even go a night without an accident. 

After getting his bed dressings and pajamas taken care of and showering, Steve decided to make breakfast for everyone. Before he became the baby, everyone had loved his omelets - so he decided that in order to get back in everyone's good graces, he would make his famous omelet supreme. 

Steve walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly, not noticing Pepper sitting at the island with a cup of coffee. 

"Well, someone's up early. How's my little man today?" Pepper asked. 

Steve startled and turned to face the woman. "Oh, uhm, okay, I guess. You, Miss Potts?" He asked. 

"I'm great, baby. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Steve shrugged, trying to blink back tears. He wanted Bruce, but he was in California on a science conference. His other Daddies and Mommy seemed to hate him and Thor and Loki were in Asgard. Pepper stood and walked over to Steve, pulling him into her arms. She could tell there was something wrong - Steve was always accompanied by one of his Daddies or Natasha or Loki - and she wanted to make Steve feel better. Suddenly, Steve pushed her away and brought his fingers to his mouth, trying to hide his quivering lip as he looked down at the puddle at his feet. Pepper gasped and cooed at Steve sympathetically. The poor baby was obviously upset and stressed and trying to go without his diapers - Pepper raised an eyebrow. Why was Steve wearing briefs? 

"Oh, Steve, its alright. Its just a little accident, sweetie. We'll get you in a nice bath and get this taken care of. Steve, baby, you're going to hyperventilate. Accidents happen and potty training is hard. Its okay." Pepper soothed. 

"Its not okay! I'm supposed to be a big boy and I - I'm supposed to make Mommy and my Daddies love me again but I never feel big and I don't like to be big! I want bottles and cuddles and my Bucky Bear and Blanky! I wanna be the baby but Daddies and Mommy don't like me being the baby no more!" Steve wailed. 

"Steve, sweetheart, I'm sure that's not true. Tony loves having you as his baby and Natasha loves being your Mommy more than anything else in the world. Clint always brags about you when he talks to me." 

"They hate me, Pepper. No one gives me night-night kisses or babas or stories or anything anymore. I don't get to play with my toys anymore and Daddy Phil never lets me help or tells me 'no making sour faces at General Ross, baby.' No one even calls me baby anymore. Its always Steve. Steve, Steve, Steve, like I'm in trouble and need to go to the naughty corner." 

Pepper smiled sympathetically while mentally cursing Tony, Natasha, Clint, Phil, and anyone else who had been making Steve feel this way. Helping Steve to his feet, she led him to the elevator so she could get him to his bathroom. Steve needed a bath after his accident and Pepper didn't want Steve to have to do everything by himself after his little meltdown in the kitchen. Once she had Steve in his room, she told him to strip down. Steve blushed. 

"I can do this myself, Pepper, thank you." Steve stammered. 

Pepper gave Steve a look. "Steve, sweetie, you have nothing Auntie Pepper hasn't seen before. You're too little to do things like this by yourself, kiddo, so just take off you clothes so we can get you all squeaky clean." Pepper cooed. 

Steve couldn't argue with her logic, so he started to take off his clothes as Pepper dug around for a new outfit, making sure to include a diaper with this one. Steve whined quietly at the itchy feeling between his thighs and Pepper cooed sympathetically before leading Steve into the bathroom and starting a bath for the little boy. She added bubbles and produced a few toys for Steve to play with before helping Steve into the tub. Picking up a puppet washcloth, she started bathing Steve with gentle movements. She noticed the Steve didn't splash around in the bubbles or play with the toys. Steve looked miserable. 

"Alright, Steve. Out of the tub and into the towel." Pepper said, patting Steve dry. 

"Thank you, Aunt Pepper. Sorry I'm lots of trouble." Steve said softly. 

"You're no trouble at all. Actually, I have a day off today. Maybe we can spend it together. Aunt Pepper and Steve bonding time." 

"You wanna spend all day with me?" 

"I haven't seen you in a while and I missed my little guy." 

"Okay. Gotta tell everyone though." 

"We'll leave a note. Let's get you dressed." 

****

When Clint walked into the kitchen later that morning, he couldn't miss the bright yellow sticky note on the fridge addressed to himself, Tony, Natasha, and Phil. He plucked it off the fridge and started to read.

_Dear Clint, Tony, Natasha, and Phil,_

 _I've taken the baby out for a little bit of bonding time after the rough morning he had. Niceties out of the way, take the time to get your shit together. Steve told me how snippy and mean you've been and how much he thinks you all hate him. He wants to be little, but thinks you don't want a baby. Take the day to think about this and talk it over._

 _

Seriously, check yourselves. 

-Pepper

_

Clint sat at the table and groaned, burying his head in his arms. Of course the plan had backfired - they wanted to show Steve how shitty being a big boy was and the poor guy took it as a sign that they didn't want him to be a baby anymore. Clint tensed as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, then relaxed when he recognized them as Phil's. 

"Rough night, love?" Phil asked, kissing Clint's neck. 

"We fucked up, Phil. We fucked up bad." Clint whispered, pushing the note towards Phil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to say thank you again for all the great reviews, feedback, and ideas on this story! I actually have something to run by you guys and gals as well...how would you feel about Bucky entering the story?

Bruce tiptoed down the hall, desperate to stay quiet. It was Steve's nap time, and Bruce didn't want to wake the baby if he was sleeping. Bruce had to admit that he was surprised though - he hadn't seen a single one of his lovers. By now, Tony was usually kissing the life out of him and Clint was trying to get him into the nearest bedroom. To be honest, it made Bruce feel kind of bad. He had missed being home and waking up next to his lovers and feeding Steve breakfast. Bruce sighed and started heading towards his room again. Hearing voices from Tony's room made him stop in his tracks again. Bruce debated silently over whether or not he should go into the room. With a shrug, Bruce opened the door and smiled. 

"Hey! I'm back-" The words died on Bruce's lips as everyone turned to him with startled expressions. 

"Bruce! You're, uh, home!" Tony exclaimed nervously. 

"Well, I would say so. Why are you acting so weird? Oh, and is Steve down for a nap? He didn't greet me like he usually does." 

"Uh, funny story about Steve - well, not funny, but you're gonna laugh after we tell you." Clint said, chuckling nervously. 

"Okay, what's going on? You're all acting strange." 

Uncomfortable silence filled the room and Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony. If anyone would blab about whatever was going on, it was Tony. Tony made a pained look and dove behind Phil. He couldn't take this kind of pressure! If he told, Bruce would kill not only him, but all of them before he stole Steve away and ran off to Europe. Finally, Bruce's stare broke Tony. 

"We may have slightly broken Steve." Tony blurted. 

"What do you mean you 'slightly broke Steve?'" Bruce asked angrily. 

"Well, you know how Steve's been on a big boy kick lately? We kind of made a plan to show him shitty being a big boy is and he may have taken it as we don't want him to be a baby at all. So, uhm, he had an accident when he was with Pepper and told her everything and she took him out. They're not back yet." Clint said, ashamed. 

Bruce took a minute to breathe. He had been gone for a week! How did everything roll downhill so quickly? He couldn't deny that he was angry. Of course Steve said he was a big boy - Steve was a baby and he wanted to try to be like his Daddies and Mommy. It was typical toddler behavior. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"How could you do that? Steve's just a baby! He's mimicking us because to him, we," Bruce gestured to himself and the other men, "Are big boys and Natasha's a big girl and he wants to be just like us. Him telling us that he can dress himself once in a while - even if he puts his shirt on backwards or wears red sweats with a purple shirt - doesn't mean he isn't a baby!" 

"Bruce, we realize that its wrong now, but we were afraid. We thought he didn't want to be the baby anymore and it was terrifying. We need this just as much as he does." Natasha said. 

"I understand the feeling. Don't you think I feel bad when I give Steve a bath or try to brush his hair and he says 'no Daddy, I can do it! I'm a big boy!'? It makes you feel irrelevant, but you can't get angry about it. He's exploring independence." 

"Can't he just stay cute and helpless and flustered like the times he needs us to tie his sneakers?" Phil asked. 

Everyone chuckled. Phil was such a softy when it came to Steve. 

"I guess, uh, we need to fix this with Steve when he gets home." Tony said. 

"Yep." Chimed the others in unison. 

****

Steve was easy to please. Give him a Styrofoam cup and he would be occupied for hour. Pepper had figured that out right away when they got to the park and she had given Steve some bread from their sandwiches to feed the ducks. Steve had sprinted to the pond and started throwing little chucks of bread to the ducks and squealed with joy when they quacked. Pepper laughed and sat by the bank with Steve.

"Look Auntie Pepper! The duckies like bread!" Steve giggled before becoming serious, "If I like bread, does that make me a ducky too?" 

Pepper giggled. "No, sweetie. You're still a little human boy. Did you want more water?" She asked, pulling out a water bottle. 

"Please?" 

Pepper held the bottle to Steve's lips as he drank. She had enjoyed spending time Steve - he was sweet and he had been so patient when she had to take calls. Tony was more bratty than Steve was, and Steve was two years old mentally. Steve looked at Pepper with a pout. 

"No more bread. Duckies gonna be hungry." Steve said. 

"I think the ducks will be just fine, Steve. Why don't we go do some shopping? You can help Aunt Pepper pick out some new clothes." Pepper said. 

Pepper isn't the least bit ashamed to admit that she spent the afternoon not shopping for a new dress for the gala she had to go to for Stark Industries. She could have cared less about her dress once she saw Steve admiring a window display of tutus like they were God's gift to man. 

"Do you want to see them up close, Steve?" Pepper asked. 

Steve blushed and shrugged. 

"Come on, sweetie." 

Pepper pulled Steve into the shop and chuckled when the blonde's eyes lit up. Pepper followed Steve around the shop, smiling as the little boy admired each tutu and ballet shoe in the store. Suddenly, Pepper had an idea. She hadn't gotten Steve a birthday present - Steve could get something from here. 

"Steve, do you want a tutu?" Pepper asked. 

Steve nodded absently. 

"Pick one out." 

Steve's eyes widened. "Thank you, Aunt Pepper!" He said. 

****

Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Phil were sitting in the kitchen deciding on what kind of pizza to order when they saw Pepper walk in with Steve, who was decked out with a pastel pink tutu and plastic tiara with fake pink and purple jewels. He had clip on earrings shaped like hearts on his ears and a wand was firmly held in his hand. Natasha pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before texting it to the others. Steve was adorable.

"Well, aren't you a pretty princess?" Bruce asked. 

"Daddy Bruce, you're home! You be my prince?" Steve asked, hugging Bruce tightly. 

"I would be honored, Princess-" 

"Prince." Phil corrected tightly. 

Bruce glared. "Princess Steve. But you have to kiss me, because I'm an ugly frog right now." 

Steve gasped. "No no! No frog! I kiss you, Daddy Prince Bruce!" 

Steve quickly gave Bruce a deep kiss and smiled. Bruce was a handsome prince and Steve was glad there was someone who wanted to play with him around again. Bruce checked Steve's diaper and gave Steve a small smile. 

"Well, Princess Steve, you royally messed yourself. Let's get you changed and into some pajamas." Bruce said. 

"Can I put my tutu back on after I is in my pj's?" Steve asked. 

"Only until bed time, kiddo. We wouldn't want your tutu to get wrinkled." Natasha said. 

"That's right. Ballerinas need nice, perky tutus." Clint seconded. 

Steve nodded and smiled brightly. He had Daddies and a Mommy again! This was turning out to be an awesome day. He happily went with Bruce to have his diaper changed and his pajamas put on, doing spins and walking on his tiptoes the entire way. 

****

Phil hated that damn tutu. He hated it, the tiara, the plastic jewelry, all of it. He understood imaginative play, but Phil couldn't take the princess getup. He would have been happier with a cowboy costume. Steve _was not_ a princess. Phil sighed. He was being selfish, but he didn't care. He took Steve's tutu and accessories and hid them in the closet, moving quietly as to not wake Tony or Steve. Phil mentally admitted that maybe the getup wasn't the problem. Phil got back in bed and closed his eyes. His demons could wait until morning.

Tony was in a terrible mood because Steve was in a terrible mood. That's how moods worked. Tony was upset because he felt like a screw up yet again where Steve was concerned because Steve's adorable dress up items were missing. Steve had been so excited to be a ballerina princess - Tony felt like his heart was breaking as Steve cried over losing his beloved tutu and went as far as to call Pepper to apologize for misplacing it. 

"Baby, why don't you do an art project? You can make royal crowns for all of us so we don't look like peasants." Tony suggested, setting Steve up with a stack of paper and a box of crayons. He added safety scissors and tape since he would be supervising and sat down to watch Steve work. 

When Steve presented Phil with a beautiful paper crown colored blue with green and red jewels, Phil almost cried, feeling like the world's biggest asshole. 

****

"Steve, baby, do you want Mommy to show you some ballet?" Natasha asked.

"No thank you. Ballerinas don't lose their tutus." Steve said miserably. 

****

When Thor came back that night with Loki, Phil snapped. Steve had put a silver crown with red jewels on Thor's head and a gold one with green and black jewels on Loki's, smiling proudly as Thor hugged him.

"I enjoy this crown much more than my one in Asgard. I love it, little one. You are the little artist." Thor cooed, kissing Steve's forehead. 

"You like, Uncle Loki? Now you can be king like you want!" Steve squealed. 

"King of what, youngling?" Loki asked with a smirk. 

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "King of...king of...pudding! You likes pudding lots! You can be king of pudding and peek-a-boo and lots of other stuff!" 

"Well, I would gladly rule over those things. This is a lovely gift, Steve, thank you." 

"Steve, where is your crown? Do you not want to be a prince as well?" Thor asked. 

Steve's eyes filled with tears. "I-I had a pretty tiara, but I lost it by accident. I was a bad princess." He hiccuped. 

"My love, I am sure that is not the case. Maybe it was moved. You mustn't think yourself unworthy. I am sure you are a lovely princess." 

Thor put Steve on his hip and bounced him. Phil stood up and sighed. 

"You didn't lose your tutu and thing, Steve. I hid them." Phil said. 

"But-but why? Was I bad?" Steve asked. 

"No, baby, no! Daddy was," Phil paused to take a deep breath, "Daddy was angry, baby, because when I was little like you, I had a little tiara that my friend gave me. I wore it everywhere and one day, a really mean boy took the tiara off my head and stomped on it until int broke. He called me some really mean names and then he beat me up. Tiaras make me sad, Steve." 

Steve asked Thor to put him down and ran to Phil, hugging the agent tightly. He would never, ever wear his tiara again if it meant Phil wouldn't be sad. Steve kissed Phil several times and started to cry. He hated anyone who was mean to Phil. Phil was too amazing for words. He deserved nothing but kindness. 

"I never wear it again, Daddy." Steve whispered. 

Phil smiled. "Oh, baby, I appreciate that, but I want you to wear it. Daddy is less sad about the tiara when he sees how happy you are wearing it." He said, rubbing noses with Steve. 

"I wanna beat up your meanie bullies, Daddy." 

"You and us all, Steve-O." Tony agreed. 

"You already have, Steve. All of you have in ways you don't even know. I thank my lucky stars everyday that I met every single one of my amazing lovers." Phil said. 

Everyone got up and surrounded Phil in a group hug, even Loki, who still didn't consider himself part of their little family. After the love fest was over, Phil retrieved Steve's dress up items from the closet and gave them back to the boy, smiling when his eyes lit up as he put on his tutu and tiara and jewelry. That night, the Avengers were witness to Natasha and Steve's impromptu ballet recital. Everyone recorded it with their phones. Being parents didn't get any better than this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's been asking for more sex, so here you go. Its been awhile since I've written smut, so yeah. And Sam babysits.

"Mommy, can we play a game?" Steve asked, cheeks stained a dark crimson.

"Sure, Steve. What did you want to play?" Natasha asked, a knowing smile on her face. 

Natasha knew what Steve wanted. The past few weeks, they had started introducing Steve to 'grown up' games and Steve had been ecstatic to start rekindling the sexual side of their relationship. It had broken some of the tension in the tower by leaps and bounds and having Steve back in the game after his absence the last few months was fantastic. Natasha put down her magazine and patted her lap, inviting Steve over. Steve was in her lap in seconds, cupping her face and kissing her hard. 

"Tell Mommy what you want, Steve." Natasha said, squeezing one of Steve's ass cheeks. 

"I wanna play big boy games, Mommy." Steve whispered huskily. 

"We're going to play Mommy Says, okay?" 

Steve nodded, sucking a hickey onto Natasha's neck. He loved big boy games - he finally felt like he had a way to give back to his lovers what they gave to him. Steve felt Natasha's lips latch on to his neck and shivered. 

"Mommy says to take off her shirt." Natasha whispered, biting Steve's earlobe gently. 

Steve complied, fiddling with the buttons on Natasha's shirt, undoing them one by one until he could pull the shirt off of Natasha's shoulders, discarding it on the floor in a small heap. Natasha grinned and guided Steve's hands to the hook of her bra, helping him undo the garment and take it off. Steve buried his face in Natasha's breasts with a sigh, pressing soft kisses to her sternum. Natasha started to lift up Steve's shirt, maneuvering Steve's head so she could get the offending piece of clothing off. She ran her hands over Steve chest, feeling the small scar on Steve's stomach as her hands trailed down to push down Steve's basketball shorts. 

"Mommy, is no fair that I'm almost nakies and you're not!" Steve whined, nuzzling Natasha's neck as he rolled his hips. 

Natasha chuckled and worked with Steve to get into a comfortable position on the couch, straddling the soldier's hips. Steve hooked his fingers in Natasha's belt loops and tugged down. 

"You want to be inside Mommy so bad, don't you, baby? You want to make Mommy feel good like the good boy you are." Natasha whispered, kissing Steve's lips as she worked on removing her pants. 

Steve put his hands on Natasha's thighs and thrust up with a groan. He was hard enough to cut diamonds - he needed Natasha. As soon as the assassin had her jeans off, she undid the tapes on Steve diaper, releasing his erection. She smiled and kissed Steve. 

"Look at that big cock. You've got such a nice dick and you have no idea how to use it, do you, baby?" Natasha said, voice full of lust. 

"Show me, Mommy." Steve whimpered. 

Bruce came into the room with Phil just in time to see Natasha sink down onto Steve's prick. Not wanting to miss out on the action, the two men came over and quickly found a way to join in on the fun. Phil positioned himself between Steve's legs, shoving his pants down to his knees. Bruce kissed Natasha's lips as she moaned in pleasure. He vaguely wondered where Tony and Clint and Thor were - they were certainly missing a great time. Bruce pulled down his slacks and spit on his hand before grasping his hardening dick and starting to jerk. 

Phil wished he was as prepared as Tony at times like this. Without lube, Phil was forced to lubricate his fingers with saliva before pushing one finger into Steve's hole, growling possessively when Steve moaned and thrust up into Natasha while tightening his grip on her thighs. 

"Do you three even know how hot you look? Steve, baby, fuck Mommy harder." Bruce groaned. 

"Come on, baby, come on. Mommy's so close. Make Mommy feel good, Stevie." Natasha whimpered. 

"Mama, I need-" Steve cried. 

"Come on, baby. Come for Mommy, good boy." 

Steve came with a groan, going limp on the couch after his orgasm. Natasha shuddered and moaned until she reach climax, removing herself from Steve's now flaccid penis. Phil continued to finger Steve and jerk himself off until he released all over Steve's lower half with a grunt. Phil reached over to Bruce, wrapping his hand around the other man's weeping cock and jerking as Bruce panted. The scientist didn't take long to spill his seed, covering his shirt in the process. Phil, Natasha, Bruce and Steve cuddled on the couch in their relaxed state. 

It really was good to have Steve back in the game. 

****

"Thanks for babysitting, Sam. Steve hates these things and we need to socialize, not deal with tantrums." Clint said, walking with Sam to the living room.

"No problem. I know how kids can be. Keeping him out past his bed time wouldn't be a smart move on your part." Sam said. 

"True that. Anyway, his bed time's nine, he needs a bottle with dinner. He really likes dress up, so you might be asked to play some dress up game with him. It doesn't suck as much as you're probably thinking it does. Oh, and, uh, you're okay with diapers, right?" 

"Dude, I've changed Steve's diaper before. I'm cool with this. We're gonna be fine." 

Sam and Clint reached the living room to find Thor bouncing Steve in his arms and patting his back, Tony and Bruce trying to fix each other bow ties, and Phil and Natasha writing down something on a notepad. Sam waved to Thor, who smiled and put a finger to his lips. 

"Okay, Sam, I have a list of all of our numbers for you, plus the number for the venue of the gala. Call if you need anything, and call right before Steve goes to bed - we want to say goodnight." Phil said, handing a piece of paper to Sam. 

"He just woke up from a nap, so he might be a little fussy. If you give him Bucky Bear and a pacifier, he should be fine. He has dinner in the fridge, but if he doesn't eat much, don't worry. His tummy has been feeling iffy since he woke up." Natasha said. 

Sam blinked before nodding. He had almost forgotten that they were talking about Steve Rogers, Captain America, a _grown man._ Not that this bothered him - it was just weird at first. 

"He needs a bed time bottle. Oh, and he likes to be read to before bed, too. He really likes _Corduroy._ " Bruce said. 

"Got it. Bottle and story." Sam confirmed. 

"When you change him, put a little bit of rash cream on his bottom. He's a little red." Tony said. 

"Aye, little one, it is time for us to part. Your guardian for the evening is here." Thor said. 

"Sleepy. You is good pillow." Steve mumbled. 

"I am sure your friend Sam is as well, Steve. We must go." 

"You come back?" 

"We always will." 

Steve kissed Thor's cheek before allowing Thor to put him down. He toddled over to Sam and smiled. 

"Hi, Unca Sam!" Steve exclaimed, hugging the man. 

"Hey, kiddo. Let's tell your Mommy and Daddies bye bye so we can have lots of fun." Sam said. 

"Bye bye! Bye bye!" 

Steve kept up his little chant as he hugged and kissed each of his Daddies and his Mommy and Uncle Loki. Bruce thanked every god he didn't believe in - maybe Steve wouldn't meltdown when they left. After goodbyes were exchanged, the six headed out quickly. Every website said it was the best way to leave so the baby was distracted and not focused on being separated from their parents. However, Steve was far to intelligent to fall for such tricks. 

"No leave! No, no, no! I don't wanna stay here! Mommy! Daddies! Unca Loki! Don't leave me!" Steve cried. 

"They're coming back, slugger. Let's play, huh? We can-" Sam said calmly. 

"NO! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDIES! DON'T WANNA BE ALL ALONE! COME BACK!" 

"Steve, buddy, they'll come home in a little while. We'll even call them at beddy bye time." Sam went to pat Steve's shoulder. 

"No! Don't touch me! I hate you! I want my Daddies and Mommy!" 

"Steven Grant Rogers, you stop this tantrum right now! You can go sit your butt in the naughty stool until you're ready to behave!" 

"Fine! I like the nau-nat- the stinky spot more than you anyway!" 

Steve walked over to the stool and sat down, crossing his arms and pouting. Stupid Sam thought he was so great. He was mean. Steve had just wanted his Mommy and Daddies and Sam didn't understand because he was an grown up. Sam wasn't his Daddy and he couldn't tell him what to do. But Steve did like Sam, and he felt a little bad that he said he hated him. Well, a lot bad, but Sam had just been so calm and Steve wanted him to react, because then, Steve wouldn't have looked so silly when he threw his tantrum. Steve felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't hate Sam - Sam was nice and Steve felt awful for being bad for him. He wanted Sam to like him to and he just wanted his Mommy and Daddies because they had never all left at once. Steve was full blown sobbing now. 

"Are you ready to apologize, Steve?" Sam asked firmly. 

"Yes sir." Steve whimpered. 

Steve ran over to the couch and settled himself in Sam's lap, burying his face in the other man's chest. 

"I'm really sorry I was bad and said I hate you and I really love you and I'll be really good now, promise!" Steve blurted. 

"There's my good boy. I know you miss your parents, but that doesn't mean you tantrum, okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yes sir." 

"Good boy. Should be play?" 

Steve smiled and nodded excitedly. "Can we play princesses? I made you a crown!" 

"Okay, slugger. Am I a princess, too?" 

"No no, Unca Sam. You is a prince, because princesses need princes. We have ina-inagua- we have to put your crown on and have a dance." 

Sam chuckled when Steve ran off to get his crown and came back in a tutu, tiara, and a doctor's coat. Clint hadn't been kidding about Steve liking dress up. Sam was still a little surprised when Steve handed him fireman's jacket a sheriff's badge. 

"Am I a fireman that's a sheriff?" Sam asked. 

Steve nodded, eyes sparkling. "Now you just need a crown." He said, showing Sam a paper crown colored red with yellow and orange jewels. 

Sam let Steve place the crown on his head as he put on his costume. 

"So, are we going to save some people?" Sam asked, trying to figure out the game without letting on that he was clueless. 

"We have to save the kingdom from Mr. Stuffy!" Steve exclaimed, pointing at a small stuffed kangaroo, "And Nurse Bucky Bear is going to help." 

Sam nodded and the game started. He could figure it out as he went along. 

After the game - which lasted until eight - Sam tried to feed Steve dinner, which the blonde refused. He finally got a few bites into Steve before giving up and letting Steve color until eight thirty when he herded Steve to the bathroom for a bath. Bath time was actually really fun. Sam had expected an argument and a minor tantrum, but Steve got in without a problem and let Sam bathe him while he colored with bath crayons. Sam couldn't help but peak at the picture Steve was drawing. It was two people, one in an army uniform and one in red, white, and blue. Sam assumed it was him and Steve. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the artwork. Sam got Steve out of the tub and dried him off before getting him in a new diaper and a footed sleeper and helping him into bed. 

"Okay, so you've got Bucky Bear, your blanky - you need a night-night bottle, don't you, slugger?" Sam asked. 

"Please?" Steve asked around his thumb. 

Sam nodded and smiled before going to the kitchen to fix Steve a bottle of warm milk. Babysitting Steve had actually been really easy after his first little tantrum. He would gladly babysit Steve again so they could continue the adventures of Princess Doctor Steve and Fire Cop Prince Sam with Nurse Bucky Bear. Sam went back with a bottle in hand and got Steve settled in his lap to drink as he began to tell a story. There was no way a book was going in his hands right now, and a story about himself and Riley would be a thousand times better than any storybook. As he told the story and the warm milk worked its magic, Steve's eyes began to droop and he rested his head against Sam's chest. Once the last of the milk was gone, Sam sat the sleepy soldier up and burped him before kissing his forehead. 

"Alright, buddy, help me out. You're a little heavy." Sam said. 

Steve crawled into bed and curled around Bucky Bear and his blanket. Sam smiled and tucked Steve in before turning out the lights. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't called Phil and the others so Steve could say goodnight, but he wasn't willing to wake Steve. So he just went to the living room and kicked back for a while. 

At close to two, Sam was woken up as Natasha and Tony and the others came in. Sam sat up and yawned, popping his back. 

"Was Steve good for you?" Phil asked. 

"Yeah. He had a little tantrum, but he apologized and he was an angel the rest of the night. Sorry I didn't call. He was already asleep." Sam said. 

"No biggie. Thanks for watching him. How much-" Tony said. 

"Nothing. Steve drew me a picture and made me a crown. That's payment enough." 

"Are you sure, Sam?" Natasha asked. 

"I'm sure. I should head home. Give me a call if you need a babysitter again." 

"Will do. Bye, Sam." Clint said. 

Sam waved as he headed to the elevator, leaving the others alone. 

"I think its bed time for us, too." Bruce said. 

"I call Steve tonight. I need cute after all the douchebag tonight." Clint said. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys and gals again for all the support and love you have all given this story!

"Hush now, Steve. Daddy is here, love. It is okay - it was just a nightmare, my little love." Thor cooed softly, holding Steve against his chest and patting his back.

Thor hated seeing Steve so scared. The poor little guy was exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep, but it seemed that his mind had other ideas. Steve had just gotten home at nine after a three week long solo mission in Russia, and it was now almost one in the morning. Thor had been trying to soothe Steve back to sleep for almost an hour. Thor smiled softly as Steve's sobs quieted to soft cries and whimpers. It seemed that Steve was finally ready to go back to sleep. 

Thor sat in the rocking chair, Steve cradled in his arms. He rocked back and forth, singing an Asgardian lullaby as Steve's thumb entered his mouth and he started to suck. 

"Daddy, no sleepy. Don't wanna." Steve mumbled. 

"Steve, you must rest. You have been very busy." Thor whispered. 

"Please no. No more icky dreams." 

"Would you like to sleep with myself and Daddy Bruce?" 

Steve nodded aggressively and Thor chuckled, standing with Steve in his arms. After grabbing Bucky Bear and Steve's blanket, the duo headed back to Bruce's room. 

Bruce tried to be disappointed in Thor for caving in so easily and bringing Steve to sleep with them, but he couldn't once he saw how scared Steve was. Bruce, Thor, and the others had agreed that Steve should sleep in his crib the first few nights back so the baby would actually get some sleep, but it was clear that Steve needed comfort. 

"Baby, come to Daddy. Let's get you settled in for bed." Bruce cooed, smiling when Steve crawled over to him and cuddled into his chest. 

"I am sorry, Bruce. He was terrified." Thor apologized. 

"No big deal. He's already falling asleep again. The poor baby is exhausted and I think something happened on his mission that really shook him up." 

"I am sure he will tell us when he is ready." 

Bruce smiled and settled back into the bed as Thor got in bed. They put protective arms around Steve before falling asleep themselves. 

****

Clint loved giving Steve baths. He didn't mind getting wet or playing games with rubber ducks and plastic boats - it made him the perfect man for the job. Today, though, Clint seemed more excited about bath time than Steve, who was practically falling asleep in the tub. Clint was glad that Steve was going down for an afternoon nap after his bath - the baby was going to need to be wide awake for the special surprise his lovers had planned for him. Once Steve was bathed, Clint helped him out and dried him off before diapering him and dressing him in a cotton onesie.

"Alright, Steve-O! You're good to go, buddy. You're ready for your nap, aren't you?" Clint asked. 

"With Bucky?" Steve mumbled. 

"Yep. I've got Bucky Bear right here-" 

"No, _Bucky._ And we needs lots of extra blankies, 'cause Bucky is really cold after being in Russia for a long, long time." 

Clint felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't tell Steve that Bucky was dead - Steve knew, but he was obviously so exhausted that he was starting to hallucinate. Clint rubbed Steve's tummy and kissed his forehead. 

"Let's go to your nursery, little guy." Clint said simply. 

"But...Bucky...I left him all alone. He said 'til the end of the line and I let him down. I have to get him back!" Steve begged. 

"After your nap, baby." 

Steve nodded sadly and allowed Clint to lead him to the nursery and settle him in his crib. He curled up underneath his blanket and gratefully took Bucky Bear and his blanky when they were offered. Clint sighed at the guilty look on Steve's face and slipped a soother into his mouth. Once Steve was asleep, Clint tiptoed out of the room. He had to talk to the others about the things Steve had said or he would explode. 

****

"So, he's tripping major balls from his time in Russia." Tony said simply.

Do not use the phrase 'tripping major balls' to describe the baby." Loki hissed angrily. 

"Okay, Clint, you said he was practically asleep when he said what he did. Sleep deprivation can mess with you mentally." Bruce said. 

"Yeah, but he seemed so alert. Steve never talks about Bucky. I'm worried about him." Clint said, leaning on the island. 

Natasha had been oddly quiet throughout the conversation, a cool look on her face. The assassin was trying not to let on that she maybe knew that Steve was right - Bucky was alive. Everyone turned to her with their eyebrows raised. 

"Well, my Russian beauty, I feel like you know something." Tony said. He could read Natasha's face by now. 

"I know nothing. If I knew that he was alive, I would have said something." Natasha said. 

"No, you wouldn't have. I know you, Tasha, and everything you know from Russia would go to the grave with you if you could manage it." Phil said bitterly. 

"Well, I don't fucking know anything. If you'll excuse me, I've got a Halloween party to set up for before Steve wakes up and needs to be attended to." 

"Natasha, wait-" Clint said, following after her. 

"Fuck off, Clinton." 

Clint stopped in the doorway and sighed. He should have just kept his mouth shut.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the surprise.

Steve was still napping when the special guests arrived. They had come all the way from New Mexico to go to a science conference - that's right, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis were taking on New York, and they were taking up residence in Stark Tower. Darcy had been bouncing off the walls since she had walked through the door, asking all sorts of questions about Steve while Thor stood somewhat awkwardly in a corner far, far away from Jane. 

"So, Dr. Foster, what are you studying currently?" Bruce asked. 

"The existence of other universes and possibly other realities. After learning about Asgard, doors really opened up. And please call me Jane. Just because Thor's being awkward doesn't mean we have to be." Jane said. 

"Okay, I came to see Captain Cutie. Where is my favorite little boy?" Darcy asked. 

Clint laughed. "He's napping. He doesn't know you're here." He said. 

"Does he really have to sleep right now?" 

"Yes, Darcy. Nap time is solid, and if wake him, you can deal with a cranky Steve. He'll be up soon, promise." Phil said. 

"Fine. I'm gonna eat then, because Jane refused to stop on the way here." 

"I hate it when you eat in the car. You're like a toddler - the food goes everywhere but in your damn mouth." Jane griped. 

"There's leftover lo mien from last night. And peanut butter ice cream. I will pay you if you eat all of it." Natasha said, a smirk on her face. 

"Hey, the peanut butter ice cream is mine!" Clint whined. 

"Please, I'm begging. Eat it all. Tony Stark doesn't beg, but kissing Clint when he has peanut butter breath is fucking gross." Tony said. 

The group continued to bicker and joke, minus Thor, who was still sulking in the corner like a teenager. Thor didn't understand. He had observed Midgardians after splitting from romantic partners - they were rude and hateful towards the one who had broken their heart. Thor left Jane for six other lovers. There was no way she was as composed and nice as she seemed. 

"Masters and Mistress, Little Steven is awake. He is crying for Bucky." JARVIS said. 

"Thanks, J. Play one of his lullabies for a minute to keep him calm." Tony said. 

"Any requests, sir?" 

"He quite enjoys the one with the very small spider." Thor offered. 

"Good choice, sir." 

Darcy looked at Tony and the others. "Are you just going to let him cry?" She asked, sounding mildly horrified. 

"No,we're just trying to figure out how to fix this whole 'Bucky' thing. We can't really tell you what its about." Clint said simply. 

"Well, I've been waiting to see him, so I'm going to get him up. I don't know how you could even stand knowing that he's crying." 

Darcy made her way out of the kitchen and to the nursery. It didn't sound like Steve was crying anymore, which Darcy counted as a win. She opened the door slightly to find Steve sitting up in his crib, playing with some toys and sucking on a soother while 'The Itsy-Bitsy Spider' played softly. She smiled and walked in. 

"There's my favorite little Captain!" Darcy exclaimed, stepping over to the crib, "Who's my cute little baby? Is it you? Yes it is! Yes it is!" 

Steve looked up at her with wide eyes and giggled. He hadn't seen Darcy in months! He had missed her a lot. 

"Auntie Darcy! Out please? Hugs?" Steve asked, making grabby hands at her. 

"Of course, kiddo. Let's get you out of there and into a new diaper." Darcy cooed, dropping the side of the crib and helping Steve out. 

Darcy hugged Steve before having him hop up on the changing table so she could change him into a fresh diaper. Within a few minutes, Darcy was leading Steve to the kitchen, promising him a snack. 

"Why is you here, Aunt Darcy? Not hurts? Or in trouble?" Steve asked. 

"No, Captain Cutie. I'm here with Aunt Jane for a science thing. We're staying here." Darcy said. 

Steve's face lit up. "Like a sleepover? Yay!" 

Darcy chuckled. "Yep. Just like a sleepover." 

Steve smiled widely and ran ahead to the kitchen, disappearing from Darcy's view. She giggled at his enthusiasm - it was adorable. She loved seeing Steve now that she had gotten over seeing him as just the extremely hunky Captain America and staring seeing him as little Steve, who liked peek-a-boo and playing trucks and cuddles. Besides, she liked having someone to dress up and makeover and Steve was more than happy to be a model. When Darcy finally got back to the kitchen, Steve had settled on Clint's lap with a bottle of apple juice. 

"Thanks for getting him, Darc." Clint said. 

"No problem. I'm serious about the food, though. I'm starving." Darcy said. 

"Why don't we all go out for dinner?" Bruce and Phil asked. 

"Shawarma?" Tony asked hopefully. 

Everyone groaned in good nature. Shawarma was always Tony's suggestion, but everyone agreed. If Tony was willing to eat something besides Twinkies, they were on the right track. Thor suddenly came forward and stood beside Jane. 

"Lady Jane, may I speak with you privately?" Thor asked. 

"Sure, Thor. Where should we -" Jane asked, looking around. 

"We should probably go get ready." Clint said, taking Steve by the hand. 

"I have - science. Come on, Tony." Bruce said awkwardly. 

"We have to get Steve's diaper bag ready." Natasha said, grabbing Phil. 

Darcy remained. There was no way she was missing this discussion. 

"Darcy? Private conversation." Jane said tightly. 

"Aww, but-" Darcy whined. 

"Go, Darcy, please." 

Darcy huffed, but left, leaving Thor and Jane alone. The two stood awkwardly, not making eye contact for several minutes until Thor finally spoke up. 

"Why?" Thor asked. 

"Why what, Thor? I know you didn't pull me aside to ask bullshit questions." Jane said, raising an eyebrow. 

Thor chuckled. "Aye, you always were the smarter half. I mean, why are you not spiteful? Why do you not wish me ill will or curse me?" 

"Thor, do you really think I hate you because you broke up with me? That I would get all crazy?" 

So seems typical of Midgardians after ending relationships." 

"Maybe on the Jersey Shore, but Thor, I want you to be happy. Yes, you hurt me, but I got over it. You're a sweet guy, Thor, and you've got a great relationship with six wonderful people. You're doing great with Steve and keeping him happy and healthy." 

"Jane, if you are still hurt-" 

"Trust me, I'm not. Now, can we stop being so awkward around each other? I think it freaks Steve out and it makes everyone uncomfortable." 

"Of course. Thank you. 

"You're welcome, Thor." 

****

The group sat around a table, munching on shawarma and talking to one another. Steve, however, just picked at his food and looked out the window. He wasn't sure what he expected to see - the street was full of people walking home from work - he sighed. Suddenly, Steve sat up straight, noticing a man with shoulder length brunette hair staring through the window. Steve knew that face - it was Bucky's face - he ran out the door without a second thought. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at the place the man he was sure was Bucky had been standing, tears filling his eyes. What was going on? He felt like he was going crazy. Steve felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, swinging his fist wildly, almost hitting Phil.

"Back inside, Steve. We'll talk about this later." Phil said softly. 

Steve nodded, turning his head back. He could have sworn he had seen a dark figure dash into the alley beside the shawarma shop. 

****

"You're acting crazy, Steve. Bucky is dead. You know that." Tony said, wincing at how harsh he sounded.

"But I saw him! He's alive, Daddy Tony! I-he-" Steve hiccuped. 

They had been at this for an hour. Darcy and Jane had gone to bed and the talk had begun. No matter who told Steve that he was just seeing things - that Bucky was dead - Steve wouldn't believe it. Steve had been crying the entire time, but Bruce, Natasha, and the others attributed that to how harsh they were being. They needed to get it through Steve's head. Natasha, however, felt the worst. She was blatantly lying to Steve about the status of his best friend. What kind of lover - of mother - did that? 

"I'm sleepy." Steve whispered. 

"Baby, we're sorry." Bruce said. 

"I wanna go to bed." 

Steve, love -" Thor said. 

"I WANNA GO TO BED!" 

Steve fell to his knees, head in his hands, noisy sobs escaping his lips. Each of his lovers gathered around and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry, Steve. Mommy's really, really sorry." Natasha whispered, kissing Steve's hair.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear Bucky is coming soon! I swear! But, SilverYaoiHellion requested a little Nick Fury action, and I've been dying to write a Fury chapter. So, thank you, and enjoy!

"Sam, are you sure you can't....alright, I understand....thank you, bye." Phil said, hanging up with a sigh.

"Sam can't babysit either?" Bruce asked. 

"Nope. One of his support circles are going on a trip sponsored by the hospital. He'll be out of town." 

"Loki? Could you maybe-?" 

"Thor and I will be in Asgard and Thor is not ready for Odin to meet any of you. My apologies." Loki said. 

"What about Pepper?" Natasha asked. 

"She'll be in Colorado with me and Bruce. We'll be in meetings all day - wait, you don't want your dad to meet us?" Tony asked, glaring at Thor. 

"We will speak about that at a later hour. Natasha, Clint, are you not able to care for him?" Thor asked. 

Steve watched his Daddies and Mommy play verbal tennis, his head following the match, toy train abandoned. Why did he need a babysitter? He could be big for a week. It wasn't like he was a real baby - Steve's train of thought was lost when noticed the train again and started to play. He let out a startled yelp when two strong hands positioned themselves under his armpits and lifted him. Thor smiled and put Steve to his chest, kissing the blonde's temple. 

"I can watch myself. I know I'm kind of an inconvenience at the moment, because you can't find a babysitter." Steve said. 

"Kiddo, you are never an inconvenience. We just hit a bump in the road. JARVIS, could you look through my contacts? Maybe we missed someone." Tony said. 

"Sir, you have been through your contacts exactly seventeen times. May I suggest searching the Internet for a sitter that specializes in caring for children like Little Steven?" JARVIS asked. 

Phil shuddered. "No thank you, JARVIS. I think we'd prefer someone Steve knows." He said. 

"Wait, can't you watch him, Phil?" Natasha asked. 

"My team and I are going on a mission. We're already a man short - they need me." 

The group groaned. They were never going to find a babysitter. A hiccup from Steve turned the attention from finding a sitter to the baby, who was now crying. Steve hated being the reason that no one could do anything. Steve hid his face in the crook of Thor's neck and cried softly. Thor patted Steve's back gently. Steve wasn't usually so quick to cry, especially over seemingly nothing. 

"Steve, baby, what's wrong? Are you wet - oh, love, did you mess?" Natasha asked. 

"Little love, you will make yourself ill. What is troubling you?" Thor asked. 

"Are you sure I can't stay here by myself? I promise I'll be good. I can be big, so big." Steve whimpered. 

"Steve, no. You need a babysitter," Clint looked at the clock, "Look at that. Its nap time for you, little man." 

"But-but-not sleepy." 

"Oh yes you are, Steve. You keep rubbing your eyes. Its time for a nice baba and a good, long nap." Bruce said, kissing Steve's forehead. 

"Warm milk?" 

"Is there any other type before nap time?" 

Steve shrugged and obediently followed Bruce into the kitchen as the scientist made his bottle, then to the nursery, where Bruce gave him the bottle and tucked him into his crib with Bucky Bear. 

****

Nick Fury was _livid._ Romanov and Barton were an hour late - their transportation to Bulgaria was scheduled to leave almost two hours ago. Coulson was still sitting in his office, stalling, trying to wait as long as possible before he had to ship out with his other team. Fury wanted to know exactly what the _fuck_ had some of his best agents slacking off and walking around with their heads in the clouds. Fury called Coulson into his office, determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

"Agent Coulson, would you like to explain to me why you are mumbling to yourself in your office rather than boarding a jet with your team?" Fury asked. 

"Well, sir, I am trying to find a sitter for-" Phil started to say, feeling a bit flustered. How did one bring up finding a babysitter for Captain America to their boss? 

"For who? Since when did you have a damn kid?" 

"Captain Rogers needs a sitter, sir, and I'm afraid I will not be able to go on this mission if I cannot find him a babysitter. All our usual sitters are tangled up in prior engagements, and Steve will be uncomfortable with someone he doesn't know." 

"Why the hell-" 

Then it hit Fury. That mission almost two months ago - when Steve had called Coulson and the others 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' Steve was the Avengers' baby, kind of. The thought made Fury cringe slightly, not out of disgust, but out of the awkwardness of the uncomfortable situation currently going on. He needed Coulson on that mission, he needed Romanov and Barton on their mission - there was only one thing to do. His agents were hard up for a babysitter for Captain Rogers that was familiar. Who was more familiar than his higher up? Fury took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before he started to speak. 

"I could observe the Captain, if it means you will go on your mission and get Romanov and Barton to go on theirs." Fury said reluctantly. 

"Sir, thank you, but I would need time to talk it over with everyone." Phil said. 

"You have an hour. Then I want your ass on a plane with your team." 

"Yes sir." 

Phil quickly made his way out of the office, pulling out his cell phone. This certainly warranted a long conversation. 

****

Clint scrambled for the phone when it rang, blaring _Party in the C.I.A_ by Weird Al. Steve was still napping and the last thing Clint wanted was to wake Steve up before the baby was ready. Luckily, Steve only shifted, spit out his pacifier, and replaced it with his thumb. Clint answered the call and sat back in the rocking chair, sighing softly.

"Hey, love. Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?" Clint asked. 

"Aren't you, Clint?" Phil asked. 

"Touche." 

"Are you near the others? I have something I want to run by all of you." 

"I can go get them. Anything to get me out of the nursery. Steve woke up a little after you left and cried for me. He finally let go of my hand just a second ago." 

Phil chuckled. "Thank you, babe." 

Clint nodded, forgetting Phil couldn't see him, and went off to find everyone. He wondered what was so important. He found Pepper in the kitchen, and wherever Pepper was, Bruce and Tony weren't far behind. Sure enough, the two scientists were - under the table? Clint decided to just go with it. This was Tony, after all. Clint wasn't willing to seek out Natasha and Thor, so he asked JARVIS to do it, the redhead and the blonde turning up only moments later along with Loki, who was fussing over Thor's cape. Clint put Phil on speaker. 

"Talk to us, sexy suit man." Clint teased. 

"Well, uh, I think I found a babysitter for Steve, but I don't exactly feel as though he is a prime candidate." Phil said. 

"Who is it, Phil?" Natasha asked, curious. 

"Fury volunteered, as long as you and Clint get here so you can get on your plane to...well, you know." 

"No. Absolutely not. Fury doesn't know jack shit about babies!" Tony exclaimed. 

"He's all we got right now. Its not ideal - I'm terrified, honestly - but Steve is familiar with Fury. Plus, Steve's not physically a baby, so the chances of Fury hurting him are slim." Bruce said. 

"The Director does not know of Steve's rituals and habits. I am worried that Steve will be uncomfortable." Thor added. 

"I don't see another choice. Tell him yes, Phil. We'll get Steve a bag packed. Ask where we should drop him off at." Clint said. 

"Alright. Love you all. I really have to go." Phil said. 

With that, the line went dead. Tony slumped in his seat. This was such a terrible idea! Fury probably wouldn't know how to act around Steve - it was going to be awkward and it was going to wind Steve up. Nobody had much time to think about how awful this plan was or how horrendous of a babysitter Fury was going to be, because only a few minutes later, Steve was wide awake and the gears had turned to how they were going to tell the baby that he was staying with Fury for the next three days. 

Eventually, the group did the most mature thing they could do - they played rock/paper/scissors to see who would endure the tantrum that was about to happen. Tony had lost - fuck his life- but at least Natasha had offered to come with him. Things usually went more smoothly when there was more than one person explaining difficult things to Steve. Steve was playing with Bucky Bear when Tony and Natasha came in, greeting the two with a megawatt smile when he noticed them. The smile faded when Steve saw how serious his Daddy and Mommy looked. His lip quivered - what was wrong? Before Steve could start crying, Tony ruffled his hair affectionately and Natasha kissed his lips softly. Best not to get the baby worked up right this second. Deciding a diaper change before the talk would help, Tony and Natasha helped Steve out of the crib and onto the changing table. Steve sucked on a pacifier while Tony and Natasha tag teamed changing him. 

"So, buddy, we found you a babysitter." Tony said, kick starting the conversation. 

Steve nodded. Why did Tony looked so worried? Wasn't it good that they found a babysitter? 

"And you're going to stay at his apartment while we're away. But Daddy Bruce and I will be back in only three days." Tony continued. 

Steve simply nodded again, shivering when a cold wipe touched his groin. 

"Baby, you're going to stay with Mr. Fury while we're gone." Natasha said bluntly. This beating around the bush crap was grating on her nerves. 

Steve's eyes widened almost comically. "Like - Like Nick Fury? My _boss?_ No, no, no. I can just watch myself. That - this isn't okay." Steve said angrily. 

"Steve, he already knows about this. No one else is available. It will be just fine, baby. You can take Blanky and Bucky Bear and your tutu." Tony reassured, taping up Steve's new diaper. 

Steve worried his bottom lip. Fury wasn't Uncle Sam or Aunt Pepper or Uncle Loki. Fury was a Captain America person, not a baby Steve person. Steve was becoming confused and a little worried. What if Fury thought he couldn't lead the Avengers now? What if he thought Steve shouldn't even be an Avenger anymore? Steve didn't think he could handle that. He would rather move to Siberia, dig himself a hole in the snow, curl up in it, and freeze to death. However, Steve was the baby, and his Mommy and Daddies had made a choice. He needed to listen and obey and be a good boy so when Tony and Bruce got back, they would give him lots of cuddles. Steve slowly nodded. 

"Okay. I go." Steve said softly. 

"There's Mommy's good boy. You just focus on being good for Mr. Fury, Steve." Natasha cooed, kissing Steve. 

"Alright, kiddo, let's go see how Daddy Bruce and Daddy Clint are doing with packing your suitcase." Tony said, helping Steve off the changing table. 

****

This was a mistake.

Steve was certain of this as soon as Fury opened the door to his apartment and gave Steve a rather petrifying stare as Natasha and Clint rattled off everything Fury needed to know - bed time, bed time rituals, nap times, soothing, diaper changes - and kissed and hugged Steve goodbye. Steve tried hard not to cry, despite his practically crippling separation anxiety, and instead walked inside with Fury and put his bag where instructed, sitting stiffly on the couch. 

_'Be big. This is your boss - not a little Steve person.'_ Steve thought. 

Fury sat on the couch next to Steve, who scooted away as far as he could. Just because they were on a couch and sitting at the same time didn't mean Steve was getting cuddles. Fury was not Sam or Pepper, or Loki, who read to him all the time. The room was filled with awkward silence that made Steve squirm. Fury noticed Steve wriggling and looked over. 

"You need to be changed?" Fury asked gruffly. 

"No sir." Steve said. 

Back into silence they went. Steve wished Fury would make some kind of move, just for the sake of not sitting like robots all afternoon, but he had no such luck. Unbeknownst to Steve, Fury was having similar thoughts. Natasha and Clint had said Steve was a rather active and playful baby - Fury still didn't know how he felt about the word 'baby' to describe a national fucking icon that was technically ninety years old - but so far, the blonde had just sat, stiff as a board, as far away from Fury as he could get. The situation may have been odd, but Fury didn't want two assassins, two geniuses, an agent that could kill him with his thumb, and a Norse god on his ass for not caring for their baby properly, especially after the encyclopedia of instructions they had given him. Maybe he should wait for Steve to make the first move. 

Two hours later, Steve couldn't take it. He had to do _something._ He was going crazy. Looking at the clock, Steve decided to make dinner. He knew it could be considered rude - it wasn't his home, after all - but it seemed like a nice thing to do, since Fury had opened up his home. He rummaged around the kitchen, finding chicken breasts, frozen broccoli, and spaghetti noodles. Steve could work with that. He could feels Fury's eyes on him, watching his every move, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. As long as he could prove that he was big, it didn't matter. He cooked and cleaned each dish he was using when he was able, trying not to make a mess. Thirty minutes later, he dished up his creation and set to work washing the other dishes. Fury finally got up and took both plates of food to the small table, not noticing the way Steve was obsessively cleaning his small kitchen space. When Fury told Steve to come eat, Steve refused, claiming that he wasn't hungry. Fury didn't push it - the last thing he wanted was more awkwardness between the two of them. At nine, Fury sent Steve to bed on the couch and tried to go through Steve's bed time routine, tried being the keyword. Steve refused his bottle of warm milk, he said he didn't like _Goodnight Moon_ when Fury tried to read it. He said he didn't want his blanky and when Bucky Bear and the pacifier were offered, Steve said he was too big for them. Fury rolled his eyes, but admitted defeat, turning out the lights and getting ready for bed himself. He was already exhausted with this and he and Steve had barely said ten words to each other. If the next three days were going to be like this, Fury going to need a damn therapist.


	24. Chapter 24

When Steve woke up, he was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon, making Steve forget for a moment that he wasn't at home. He stretched and yawned, searching for Bucky Bear and his blanket. When he didn't find them, he immediately wanted to call out for his Mommy or one of his Daddies, but suddenly remembered where he was. He wasn't at the tower - he was at Nick Fury's apartment, and he needed to be big. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, giving Fury a quick greeting. Keeping things short and polite would help him stay in an adult mindset. 

"Good morning, Captain." Fury said. 

"I'm sorry I slept late. I know you have to be at SHIELD by eight." Steve apologized. 

"Rogers, it is five in the morning. I am not going in today. Go lay back down and get some more sleep." 

"But I'm already awake and I'm not-" 

Steve slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing a dark red. He couldn't believe he had just whined to his boss. Fury just raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. Something wasn't right with Steve. The blonde slowly backed into the living room and laid back down, curling up under the blankets. Steve's lip quivered dangerously - he was so bad. He couldn't be big unless the situation absolutely called for it, and Fury wasn't demanding that Steve be an adult. Biting his lip to keep himself from crying, Steve promised himself that he would be big. 

Fury thought he was getting good at this 'babysitting' thing, now that he had started treating Steve more as a kid than a coworker. He hadn't gotten the man killed, so Fury thought he was pretty deserving of the babysitter of the year award. Besides, he was pretty sure Barton and Romanov had been pulling his leg about Steve being so little - Steve acted much older and more mature than the two agents gave him credit for. Steve did what Fury told him to, and Fury hadn't had to change a diaper in the past sixteen hours Steve had been staying with him. 

"Come on, Rogers, time to get dressed." Fury instructed, pointing to the bathroom. 

Steve nodded and grabbed his clothes and shower things. He was excited to take a shower - he felt really dirty. Disappearing into the bathroom, Steve turned on the shower and stripped before stepping under the spray. He washed his hair and body quickly and shaved the little bit of stubble on his face, accidentally nicking himself in the process. Steve whimpered - this was probably why only Mommy or one of his Daddies or Loki, Pepper, or Sam were allowed to shave him. He turned off the shower and dried off before dressing in his chosen outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of Avengers briefs. He knew he wouldn't have an accidents - if he could wake up dry, anything was possible. 

When Steve finally emerged from the bathroom, Fury was sitting on the couch, packing Steve's diaper bag. Steve whined internally - how was he supposed to prove that he was a big boy if Fury was carrying his diaper bag around all day? Then it hit Steve. They were going somewhere. Where were they going? Steve felt like he was going to die of curiosity. 

"Good, you're out of the shower. You can pick one toy to take with you." Fury said gruffly. 

Steve bit his lip. Big boys didn't play with toys. "I don't play with toys. I'm an adult." Steve replied coolly. 

"Fine, whatever." 

Rogers was acting weird. That's all Fury really knew. When Steve went to go brush his teeth, Fury picked up a little toy truck that looked well loved and put it in the diaper bag - he wasn't stupid. Steve was an open book. Fury could see the conflict in his eyes, but he didn't think he could deal with a full on baby Steve without being tense and awkward. 

****

"Heimdall, can you see them?" Thor asked, looking out at the stars.

"Yes. They are well. The blonde one - the one referred to as Captain - seems to be upset." Heimdall replied. 

Thor frowned. "Is he not being cared for?" 

"He is being cared for. Perhaps he is just worried, Thor." 

"It is unlike him to be so unhappy." 

"Brother, Odin is requesting your presence. It seems he does not trust my word." Loki grumbled. 

"You have not given him reason to." 

"I have, however, given you reason. Please, Thor." 

"I am coming, Loki. Heimdall, please watch over the Captain. I will owe you greatly." 

"You have no debt to pay me. Attend to your father." Heimdall said. 

With that, Thor and Loki headed back to the palace, Thor worrying about Steve the entire way. 

****

Tony glanced at his cell phone sitting on the table. He had to call Fury. He needed to see how Steve was doing. Bruce wasn't doing any better. All he could think about was if Fury had given Steve cuddles at bed time last night and if Steve was getting enough to eat. This meeting had been going on since seven this morning - it was now nine, and they hadn't had a single break. Tony raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked. 

"We should take a break. We should get doughnuts. Does anyone else want doughnuts?" Tony asked, reaching for his phone. 

"Mr. Stark, please be quiet. We'll be taking a break at noon. Now, the quarterly report." 

Tony groaned and Bruce elbowed him. 

****

Fury had thought the natural history museum would be fun, that Steve would be like any other kid and love seeing dinosaur skeletons.

Fury had never been so wrong in his life. 

Steve had been missing for forty-five minutes and Fury had been looking high and low for him. How could a six foot, two hundred and twenty pound super soldier hide so well? Fury decided that he needed to send the blonde on more stealth missions - the kid was a fucking natural at not being seen. Just when Fury was losing hope, he heard a few sniffles coming from above him. He looked up, noticing a system of ducts, and sighed. Clint had apparently been giving Steve some bad habits. Fury found the hole Steve had crawled through and squatted down. 

"Rogers, get out here right now." Fury called. 

"No." Steve cried. 

"Come on, Rogers, whatever happened, we can fix it." 

"I don't wanna." 

Fury groaned. "If you don't come out, I'm coming up, and I will still find out what happened." 

Fury waited as he heard Steve coming down and glared as he saw the blonde crawl out of the hole. Steve's lip quivered as he stood up, pulling at his shirt and trying to cover up the front of his pants. Fury frowned, waiting for an explanation. 

"What the hell, Rogers?" Fury demanded, grabbing Steve's wrist. 

Steve didn't answer - he just broke down into sobs. Fury's face softened. If Steve was this upset, something bad must have happened. Fury's eyes were drawn to Steve's pants, which had a large wet spot on them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. 

"Let's go to the bathroom." Fury whispered. 

"Sowwy." Steve whimpered. 

Fury had to do a double take at the mispronounced word. Maybe Barton and Romanov hadn't been bullshitting him. Fury lead Steve to the bathroom and checked all the stalls to make sure no one else in there before locking himself and Steve into a handicap stall. 

"Alright, Rogers, we're fixing this right now. What's wrong with you?" Fury asked. 

Steve couldn't help himself - he spilled the beans. "You is big Steve person and you no want to babysit me 'cause you think I'm icky 'cause I is not 'pposed to be a baby 'cause I Capin 'Merica! And I tried and tried to be big, but was hard and I didn't wear a diaper 'cause I didn't want to make you think I couldn't be an Avenger 'cause I is a big, smelly baby." Steve blurted, crying even harder now than before. 

"I don't think any less of you, Rogers. I'm sorry I gave you that impression. You don't have to be an adult - I'm getting paid to watch a baby. Let's start over, okay? You be little, I'll try to be more paternal." 

"Dunno what patnal is, but o'tay. Call me Steve. Pwease?" 

Fury smiled slightly. "Sure, Steve. Now, you need to be changed. Then we can go see the dinosaurs." 

"Dinosaurs is big. Like Hulk." 

"That's right. Here, suck on this." 

Fury handed Steve a pacifier and Steve took it gratefully, but before he put it in his mouth, he hugged Fury. 

"Thank you, Uncle Nicky." Steve said. 

****

After the incident at the museum, things were great. Steve was happy and Fury figured out that he was actually really good with Steve. He didn't mind playing with Steve or changing him or reading him the same picture books ten times in a row. And Steve was very well behaved - he did almost everything Fury told him to the first time Fury asked. But watching Steve did get exhausting, and at two, Steve had finally tired himself out, curling up on the couch and putting a thumb in his mouth. Fury chuckled and tossed a blanket over Steve and gave the blonde his blanket and Bucky Bear. Once Steve was fully asleep, Fury collapsed into a chair, glad for a little time to himself. He picked up a novel to start reading, but his phone rang. Fury picked it up and gave a harsh greeting. If the ringtone had woken Steve, the caller would have had hell to pay.

"Hi, Nick. We just wanted to check in on the baby. Is he okay?" Bruce asked. 

"He's fine, Dr. Banner. He just went down for a nap." Fury said. 

"Did you give him lunch before his nap? A healthy lunch? And a bottle? You haven't been feeding him junk, have you?" Tony asked frantically. 

"Tony, you are the _last_ person that needs to comment on food. You're practically made of Twinkies and tomato spinach smoothies." Bruce scoffed. 

"The kid is fine." Fury reassured. 

"Have you been reading to him?" Tony asked. 

"Shut up and get back to your meeting, Stark." 

"Alright, Nick. We'll call back a little later to talk to him. Thank you. Bye." Bruce said. 

Fury hung up and looked over at Steve. Maybe this babysitting thing wasn't so bad after all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert : there is Thorki in this chapter...I wanted to know if maybe you guys think Loki could be more than just an uncle...I'm sorry if I offend anybody.

"Thor? Thor! Have you even heard a word I have said?" Sif asked.

"I apologize, Lady Sif. My mind is elsewhere, I suppose." Thor replied. 

"Thor, Odin has been asking for you. He is growing impatient with you." 

Thor sighed. "I know. It is not just me he grows impatient with. Loki is receiving his wrath as well." 

Sif scoffed. "Loki will forever receive Odin's wrath and he deserves so." 

Thor shook his head. Sif didn't understand how far Loki had come. Being on Midgard with the Avengers, watching over Steve and caring for the little boy - it had really changed Loki's attitude. That, however, didn't matter. Odin was angry with Thor for being distracted, for spending so much time asking Heimdall how his lovers were doing instead of tending to - completely unimportant - duties. Sif bumped Thor with her shoulder with a smirk. 

"I know that twinkle in your eye. It is the same one as you had with Jane before you decided she was not to rule by your side. Another Midgardian has struck your fancy?" Sif asked. 

"Aye, more than one. Six." Thor replied. 

"Is that why you have been neglecting your duties?" Odin bellowed, coming up behind Thor and Sif. 

"Father-" 

"Lady Sif, leave us." 

Sif gave Thor a look. "Yes, Odin." She said before walking away. 

For a moment, neither Thor nor Odin spoke, tense silence filling the air. Thor resisted the urge to growl at his father. Odin was being unreasonable - Thor had been in Asgard only a few weeks ago. He had attended to his responsibilities. Odin just wanted Thor to be in Asgard all the time and be miserable, unable to see his friends and lovers. Finally, Odin cleared his throat. 

"Does your title mean nothing to you, Thor? Is the mortal realm more important than your home?" Odin fumed. 

"Father, you often told me that family extends farther than blood. The mortals I speak of are family, not by blood, but by love. I apologize for being so absent minded, but I care deeply for my lovers." Thor said. 

"You do not love them; you are infatuated. Just as you were Lady Jane. Though, I must say, I preferred her over these other mortals. I forbid you from seeing them any longer." 

"Then you shall have to strip my power from me once more and put me on Midgard. I will not leave them." 

Odin glared at his son. He couldn't believe Thor would pick these mortals over his flesh and blood, over his _home_. Suddenly, an idea popped into Odin's head, causing a grin to form on his face. He put a hand on Thor's shoulder. If Thor loved these Midgardians so much, maybe Odin should hive them a chance to prove themselves. 

"Alright, Thor. I have one condition." Odin said. 

"Anything, Father." Thor said, grinning widely. 

"I want to meet these mortals. Now." 

Thor's smile dimmed. "Of - Of course, Father." 

Without warning, Odin opened up a portal and he and Thor were on their way to Midgard. 

****

Steve giggled from his spot under the table. Nick was never going to find him here. Hugging Bucky Bear close, Steve covered himself again to wait.

"Well, I have no idea where Steve could be! I guess I'll just have to eat his mac and cheese -" Nick said dramatically. 

"No! Is my mac and cheese! Not eat, Uncle Nicky!" Steve cried, crawling out from beneath the table. 

Nick laughed and tickled Steve. "Found you. Lunch time, kid." 

Nick got Steve settled at the table and started to feed the blonde, who suddenly made a face and pushed the spoon away, curiously poking at it. Nick raised an eyebrow. What game was Steve playing? 

"What dis?" Steve asked pointing to a chunk of hot dog on the spoon. 

"Its a piece of hot dog. Eat it." Nick said, offering up the spoon again. 

"Daddy Thor likes hot dogs lots! But he's in Aspgard. That way far way from here." 

"You miss him, huh?" 

"And Daddy Clint and Daddy Tony and Daddy Bruce and Daddy Phil and Mommy Tasha." 

"Bruce and Tony are picking you up today, Steve. Phil and Natasha and Clint will be home tonight. I don't know about Thor, but I'm sure he misses you." 

Steve sniffled. "Thor says his Daddy is bossy sometimes." 

"Well, why don't you eat some more lunch and then take a nap? By then, your Daddies will be here." 

Steve nodded and allowed Nick to feed him the rest of the bowl of macaroni and cheese, giggling when Nick made the spoon an airplane. Once Steve finished, Nick wiped the baby's face and handed him a bottle of water. As Steve suckled, Fury washed the dishes and gathered Steve's blanket and teddy bear, setting them on the couch for Steve's nap. Steve put down the bottle and rubbed his eyes. A nap sounded really good right about now. 

"Someone's a tired hero, aren't they?" Nick asked. 

"You take nap with me?" Steve asked through a yawn. 

"Kid, I don't think-" 

"Please, Uncle Nicky?" 

Steve made a face that God himself couldn't resist and Nick sighed. "Sure, Steve. Go lay down on my bed." 

Steve disappeared into Nick's room, curling up under Nick's comforter and putting his thumb in his mouth. He would rather have a pacifier, but his thumb would suffice. After a few minutes, Steve felt Nick crawl into bed. 

"You want Blanky and Bucky Bear?" Nick whispered. 

"Pwease? Thank you." Steve murmured tiredly. 

Nick handed both items to Steve and watched as the blonde slowly fell asleep. Maybe Steve was on to something - a nap sounded great. Getting comfortable, Nick settled in for an hour long nap, not moving a muscle as Steve curled into his side. 

Despite a nap sounding good, Nick managed to sleep for only five minutes before he started to twitch at not having something to do. For the last hour, Nick had been reading a book, staying very still as to not disturb Steve, who was still fast asleep. The blonde suddenly coughed, making Nick cringe. It sounded wet and wheezy, like Steve was trying to hack up his left lung. Carefully, Nick slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make a bottle of juice for when Steve woke up. Maybe the kid just needed something to drink. 

Nick waited for Steve to wake up. Another hour passed, quickly becoming two, then three hours. After awhile, the worry started to seep in. What if Steve was sick? Nick cursed - Steve was a super soldier. He didn't get sick. That didn't keep Nick from wondering if maybe he should give Steve medicine to lessen that awful cough that was now occurring more and more frequently. At five, Steve finally woke up, whimpering and crying softly as he tugged on his left ear. It hurt badly and Steve just wanted the pain to go away. Nick went into the bedroom and sat beside Steve on the bed. 

"Hey, Steve, its okay. You want some juice? It might make you feel better." Nick said. 

"I want my Dadas and Mama!" Steve cried hoarsely. 

"I know, kid, I know, but they aren't here right now. Let's get some juice and we'll watch some cartoons." 

Steve sniffled. "My nose runny." 

"Well, we better catch it. Come on." 

That got a smile out of Steve. Nick sighed - he hoped Bruce and Tony would come pick Steve up soon. 

****

"What the fuck, Fury? We trusted you!" Tony fumed, pacing the floor while Bruce gave Steve a quick check-up.

"Shut up, Stark. Its not my fault your kid has a weak ass immune system." Fury barked. 

"I don't think it's his immune system that's the problem, but I need to run some tests. Are you ready to go home, love?" Bruce asked, running his fingers through Steve's hair. 

"You is doctor, Dada. You make my ear and throat no hurty?" Steve croaked. 

"I'm going to try. Thank you for babysitting him, Nick. I apologize for Tony being such an a-s-s-h-o-l-e." 

"I am not! He got Steve sick!" Tony exclaimed. 

Steve whined. Bruce had said they were leaving - Steve was sore and tired and he just wanted to be at home. Bruce smiled and grabbed Steve's hand, then Tony's. He didn't want to set the poor baby up for a tantrum. 

"We should get going. I want to get him something for that earache. Thanks again." Bruce said. 

"Yeah, whatever. At least he wasn't a brat." Nick said dismissively. 

"Bye bye, Unca Nicky." Steve said softly. 

"Bye, kid. Now, get the fuck out of my apartment." 

Steve stumbled after Bruce and Tony as they walked out the door, wondering why Nick was being so mean. Turning his head for a moment, Steve barely caught Nick smiling as he gave a wave. Steve grinned - he liked having Nick as an uncle. 

****

Odin glared at Loki as the raven haired trickster went about cleaning up the living area of Stark Tower. The room was littered with a handful of toys, making Odin cringe. Thor had fallen for mortals that had children? Odin was becoming less and less impressed. Thor whispered to Loki when the man sat down, brow creasing with worry. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Odin about Steve.

"Whisperers do not go to Vahalla." Odin said. 

"Father, this does not concern you." Thor said. 

"When will I meet the Midgardians? I do not have time to waste." 

"You will meet them when they arrive." Loki snapped. 

Thor turned on the TV to appease Odin until one of his lovers arrived. The waiting game began, Loki and Odin trying to kill each other with glares and Thor waiting for someone to call. After an hour, Thor's phone buzzed and the blonde went to answer it. Odin glanced over. Hopefully the insufferable waiting was over. Rolling his eyes discreetly, Thor read the text. 

**Tony: In the garage, baby's sleeping. Can my big, strong god of sex carry him to his nursery?**

Thor quickly excused himself and hauled ass to the garage, hoping to explain the situation to Tony, Bruce, and Steve before they found Odin sitting in the living room. Thor suddenly spun around and headed back to the living room. He couldn't leave Loki and Odin alone together. Grabbing Loki's arm, Thor dragged his brother to the garage with him. 

"You big oaf, you are leaving marks! What do you need me for? It is not as if Odin would waste a blade on me! Steve does not want to see me! None of you do!" Loki hissed, pushing Thor away. 

"Brother, we enjoy having you here! You have redeemed yourself. I - we - appreciate you, Loki." Thor said, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder. 

"I am not your brother! We _are not_ related! You have always wished that! Do not pretend that when you found out you were not pleased!" 

"I was, but not for the reason you think!" 

"What reason then, Thor? _What reason_?" 

Without warning, Loki felt Thor's lips meet his own, his eyes shutting as his hand came up to cup Thor's face. Thor's lips were warm and soft, like Loki had always assumed, but something felt wrong. Loki didn't want to be the reason Thor was a cheater - he didn't hate the blonde anymore, obviously. 

"Well, thanks for getting Steve. He's cranky now - you can put him back to sleep." Tony grumbled. 

"I am sorry, Tony. It was my fault. Come, Steve, time to finish napping." Loki blurted. 

"Want Dada Thor." Steve whined, making grabby hands at the requested man. 

"Alright, little one. Up you come." Thor cooed, patting Steve's back. 

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, Steve needs some medication and a nice, long night of sleep." Bruce said, shooing the others inside. 

"I must warn-" 

"Don't worry, Thor. Steve's just feeling a little under the weather." 

Thor tried to focus on Steve and keep his mind off of Loki and his father. Tony and Bruce were going to freak out, especially since they were worried about what Odin was like to make Thor not want his lovers to meet him. Steve sneezed, covering the shoulder of Thor's shirt in snot and spit and Thor grinned. Despite it being a little gross, it was cute. Steve's sneezes were high pitched and Steve always blushed afterward. Maybe letting Odin meet his lovers would be so bad - with such charming lovers, how could his father hate them? 

"Ah, Thor. You have brought the Midgardians. Shall we converse?" Odin asked, standing from his spot on the couch. 

"You've got to be shitting me. Thor, who the fuck is that? Why the fuck is he in my tower when Steve's sick? And then there's the shit that just went down between you and Loki -" Tony ranted. 

Thor sighed. "Please sit - I will explain everything." He said, setting Steve on the couch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things to run by you guys. One, I wanted to introduce some new Mommy/Daddy and Little pairs, so if there are any characters you would like introduced as such, leave a comment with the character and whether you would like them to be a Daddy, Mommy, or a Little. Two, I swear Bucky is coming. Please forgive me. :) Three, someone on Tumblr suggested that I should take requests or something, so if there is anything you would like to see in this story - a scene, something for the group to do together, more sex even though I suck at writing it - leave a comment and I will try my hardest to squeeze it in. I think that's it, so thanks for reading and for the amazing feedback. This has been your Captain, ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06, speaking. :D

Steve made a face. Grown ups and their dumb 'explanations' - it was like his Daddies wanted him to throw a tantrum, and Steve was completely ready to do so. He was achy, he was tired, and he felt like he had been swallowing glass shards. Now he was expected to meet a stranger? Oh hell no. Steve's irrational toddler side was acting up, and there was no way he was letting this slide. 

"Daddy Thor! I don't wanna e'plain! Feel icky!" Steve whined, burying his face in Thor's shoulder. 

"Steve, we don't whine." Bruce chastised gently. 

"But no wanna meet strangers! Wanna nap with Bucky Bear and want my throat and ear no hurty." 

"I know, little love, but if you cannot convey your feelings in a kinder manner, you will go to timeout." Thor said. 

Steve whimpered - he didn't want to go to timeout. He just wanted someone to fix _this;_ the pain and the exhaustion and the confusion. Snugging closer to Thor, Steve closed his eyes and tried to continue his nap. With some more sleep, maybe things would straighten themselves out. Thor, Bruce, and Tony grinned at the blonde's adorableness. How could Odin be pissed off when Steve was being cute? Watching him was like watching every cat video on the Internet. 

"Thor, I demand an explanation at once." Odin hissed. 

"Father, these are three of my lovers. Anthony - Tony - Stark, the Man of Iron, Bruce Banner, a bright mind and powerful warrior, and Steve Rogers, a fine warrior named Captain America." Thor said, keeping his voice soft as to not disturb Steve, who was drifting to sleep slowly. 

"I would believe that the two men standing before me are noble. The one in your arms hardly seems a warrior. He is weak." 

"Excuse me? That man is brave, strong in a way you could not even begin to comprehend. He has been through much in his life, uprooted from what he knew and loved and shoved into a time he did not understand with people he did not know. Yet he fought against my army and I with the Avengers, leading them to victory with his brilliant tactical skills. He is a kind, gentle, and passionate soul who would always put the needs of others before his own. Do not even think of insulting _my_ little one in such a manner ever again." Loki spat. 

Bruce, Tony, and Thor looked at Loki with stares of amazement and respect. They had all been ready to defend Steve to the finish, but Loki had beaten them to it. Loki glared at Odin, teeth bared in anger. He was sick of Odin insulting everything he loved, everything Thor loved, everything anyone worked hard to accomplish and take pride in. Steve was just as much his as he was the Avengers', and Loki loved that. He loved Steve, he loved Thor - hell, he loved all the Avengers. He wasn't going to let Odin win this time. Taking Steve from Thor, Loki walked towards the nursery, Bruce trailing behind him. Steve needed a dose of medication and with the way Bruce's heart was racing, the scientist thought it was in everyone's best interest if he calmed down for a while. 

"I am sorry if my words angered you. I could not let Odin speak down to any of you, especially not after all of the kindness you have shown me. Now, now, little one, Loki has you. Please do not cry." Loki cooed, laying Steve on the changing table. 

"Actually, I think it was nice. I'm glad Steve has more than just us looking out for him - you've changed a lot, you know? We like having you as part of the family." Bruce said, rummaging around in a drawer for the ear drops. 

"I am glad I am not a burden, despite what you saw in the garage." 

"Honestly, it was kind of hot. Can you hold Steve down? He hates ear drops." 

Loki did as asked, watching as Bruce put four drops of the medicine in Steve's ear. "Really? You thought it was-that I was-" 

"You is very sexy, Unca Loki." Steve muttered sleepily. 

"And this is why we use Steve for these situations. He's right. You are very sexy." 

"It will pass, trust me." Loki said softly. 

"It hasn't passed for two months now. Alright, my love, open up. Daddy has some yummy medi for you," Bruce said, smiling, "Maybe if you take it without a problem, we'll play some big boy games when you're feeling better." 

Steve hummed, taking the medicine easily before falling back to sleep. Loki smiled, taking Steve into his arms and carrying him to the crib. Settling Steve in the bed, Bruce and Loki both kissed Steve, Bruce on the blonde's lips and Loki on his forehead. The two men walked out to let the baby sleep. 

"You really think I am sexy?" Loki asked shyly. 

"We'll have this talk with everybody." Bruce promised. 

****

"Once. Once is all I'm asking. Can we come home from one mission where there isn't something fucking ridiculous going on?" Clint groaned, eyes landing on Odin.

"That would be too easy, babe, you know that." Phil said. 

"You must be the other mortals. I am Odin, the All-Father." Odin introduced. 

"And I'm Cleopatra, Queen of the Nile." Clint sassed. 

"You dare mock me, pathetic mortal?" 

Clint glared at Odin, stepping to the god, fire burning in his eyes. There was no way this asshole was going to talk down to him in his home, especially when said asshole was wearing a gold eye patch. As if Clint was the pathetic one - that eye patch was pathetic and completely atrocious. Plus, Clint had heard almost nothing but terrible things about Odin. The guy was on his shit list. 

"Well, you've met Clint Barton," Phil cut in, trying to ease the tension, "I am Phil Coulson and this is Natasha Romanov. Nice to meet you." 

"I quite like this one, Thor. He is brave." Odin chuckled. 

"All of my lovers are brave, Father. You have liked all but Steve. My little one - he is desperate for approval." Thor said. 

"He is weak! A child in a man's body! He is not worthy!" 

"Shut up! That is my little boy you're talking about!" Natasha growled. 

"You should just go back to Asgard." Phil said, eerily calm. 

"Father, you simply need more time with Steve. He will be up from his rest any moment. Please, Father." Thor pleaded. 

Odin stared at Thor, wondering how a mortal could reduce Thor to a beggar. Steve must be special if Thor was so adamant. With a nod, Odin agreed to give Steve another chance. 

"Thank you, Father." Thor said. 

A cry sounded from the nursery, letting everyone know that Steve was awake. Phil, Clint, and Natasha went to answer the call. They hadn't seen Steve in a few days, and they wanted to be with him for a moment before Odin got his hands on Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about this chapter. I had writer's block. Forgive me?


	27. Chapter 27

Odin grew impatient as he waited for Steve to wake from his slumber. He was certain that Thor was blinded by his lust - this Captain America character couldn't possibly be a noble warrior, nor a strong man. The man was in children's night clothes, of all things! A grown man in child's attire, and it was disgraceful. How this mortal had Thor with the gleam of love in his eye was beyond Odin, and he was the All-Father.

The house was a mess, as well - definitely not fit for Odin's son, prince of Asgard. The coffee table was covered in coloring books and storybooks, magazines and novels. There were random things strewn about the room - jackets draped over chairs, socks on the floor, pieces of metal and wires resting on shelves along with tools, blankets and stuffed animals pooled on the couch. Did Thor not have servants? Was he not treated as a prince on Midgard? Living among peasants had turned Thor into a commoner. 

"I have no time to waste, Thor. I wish to get this over with this instant." Odin bellowed. 

"Look King Fuckboy, Steve is sleeping. Do you have that on Asgard, your Highness?" Clint drawled sarcastically. 

"Your insolence will no longer be tolerated, man with hawk eyes. I shall have you executed if you step out of line once more." 

Clint hummed in understanding, rolling his eyes. No wonder Thor hated being in Asgard. His dad was a colossal dick. 

"Odin, sir, can I get you anything?" Phil asked, teeth gritted. 

"You? Absolutely not. I have no use for you, mortal." Odin hissed. 

Phil nodded curtly and sat beside Tony. "I'm going to kill him. Fucking asshole." 

"I'm pretty sure attempting to murder him won't help our case. Just grin and bear. That's how I get through dealing with pretentious douchebags." Tony said. 

Suddenly, Natasha stood and looked at Loki. She jerked her thumb towards the door and began to walk towards it. Loki got up, following the redhead out the door and through the living room. He could tell she was heading for the nursery. Why, he wasn't certain. JARVIS had not said anything about Steve stirring from his sleep. 

"Natasha, you are not going rouse Steve early are you? Odin does not deserve that. He is awful." Loki said. 

"I just want to check on him. Sometimes Steve just likes to lay quietly. I want Thor's shitty father out of here as soon as possible." Natasha spat. 

"It seems my cold, black soul is rubbing off on you, my Russian beauty." 

Natasha smirked at that. She hadn't taken Loki for the flirtatious type. 

Carefully and quietly, Natasha and Loki tiptoed into Steve's nursery, smiling when they saw a hand swipe at the mobile. Steve was up, and apparently feeling playful instead of ill. Natasha walked over to the crib and looked down at Steve, laughing softly. Her baby looked so happy, so adorable. It was a shame that he had to spend time with someone as disgustingly horrid as Odin. 

"Mommy! Up? Up, up!" Steve cheered, sitting up and making grabby hands at Natasha. 

"Someone's feeling better, aren't they? Let's get you ready to play, sweetheart." Natasha cooed. 

Steve nodded excitedly. "Tutu, Mama, please? And tiara! We play princess, Mommy, pwetty pwease?" 

Natasha frowned. She didn't think it was a good idea for Steve to wear his feminine dress-up clothes in front of Odin - the poor kid had enough self-esteem problems as it stood. With a heavy heart, Natasha kissed Steve's forehead softly. 

"Steve, how about your nice blue polo and some shorts? You would look very handsome in that outfit." Natasha suggested. 

"No, Mommy, tutu! I wanna play princess, pwease." Steve begged. 

"No, little one. We will have a lot of fun with your trucks and dinosaurs. Just as much fun as you would have in your tutu and tiara." Loki promised, rummaging around in the closet for Steve's outfit. 

Steve's lip quivered. This wasn't fair! He hadn't gotten to play with his Mommy and Daddies in a few days. He wanted his tutu and his tiara! Despite Loki and Natasha's comforting words, Steve began to cry and wail, wrapped up in the unfairness of the situation. He just wanted to play! Why couldn't he play? Loki lifted Steve into his arms and patted his back. He felt awful for denying Steve his favorite game, but he would feel worse knowing that he was setting Steve up for humiliation. Steve cried into Loki's neck, thumb finding its way to his mouth. 

"What the hell? Are you killing the baby or what?" Clint asked, poking his head into the room. 

"We said no t-i-a-r-a and now Steve's upset. But he's not sick anymore. At least something's going right today." Natasha reported. 

"Let his wear the goddamn tiara. If Odin says anything, I'll punch him in his smug fucking face." 

"You will do no such thing. I hate Odin as much as the next individual, but I quite like you. And I like you in one piece, I might add. So get rid of your pugnacious attitude." Loki said. 

"Daddy Clint not pu-pugnusus. Very mean, Unca Loki!" Steve chastised. 

"Pugnacious, my little love. It means Daddy wants to fight. I was not trying to be mean." 

Steve cocked his head in confusion before nodding. Clint did like to fight. But the momentary distraction didn't help Steve forget about his tutu. 

"The answer is still no, Steve. Do you want a polo or a button down?" Natasha asked. 

Steve pouted. "Powo. Blue, pwease." 

"You got it, big guy." Clint said with a wink. 

****

This was awkward. It had been awkward for an hour and counting, and it wasn't getting any better. Odin simply glared at Steve, who was clutching a toy T. Rex and a Stegosaurus to his chest, his cheeks stained red. 

"It is alright, Steve. You may play." Thor encouraged. 

Steve shook his head, retreating to Tony's side. He wasn't feeling so big right now, not with Odin glaring at his like he was an ant that deserved to decorate the bottom of his boot. 

"Lies, Thor. You swore I would find him worthy after time. He still disgusts me. What foul creatures he holds to him!" Odin fumed. 

"They're dinosaurs, Father. Midgardian children are fascinated by them. Steven is no different." Thor said. 

"He won't even speak. Is he dumb, Thor?" 

"Maybe if you stopped trying to kill him with your eye, he'd talk to you. It's not rocket science." Tony snapped. 

"I spoke not to you, mortal, but to my son." 

"Well, I answered. Do you want some water, Steve?" 

Steve nodded, plastering himself to Phil's side as Tony walked away. The room became twice as tense, no one speaking to anyone else. Finally, Steve had a realization. Maybe Odin was sad because Steve hadn't offered him anything to play with. Steve knew what it felt like to be left out - he had spent a fair share of his life on the sidelines - so it would make sense that Odin was angry about being ignored. Steve toddled over to Odin and held out his Stegosaurus. Odin sneered at the toy. 

"I's sorry I left wou out. This is Dawn. She a Stedasaras. Like wou, 'cause wou is spiny on the outside, but weally nice on the inside." Steve said. 

"The idiocy in that statement is astounding." Odin spat. 

Steve let out a 'humph,' blushing in anger. Odin was a bully! A big, huge, _ginormous_ bully, and Steve was tired of it. 

"Wou a meanie! Kings are 'pposed to be _nice_ \- wou a bad king! Meanie weenie!" Steve yelled. 

"Excuse you, you pathetic man-child. I am a god - I could smite you here and now." Odin boomed. 

"Wou are mean! Mean, mean, mean. Wou hurt Unca Loki and Daddy Thor and Daddy Clint and everyone else! I no wike bullies! Go 'way!" 

"Steve, buddy, I think that's enough." Bruce said softly, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"No, Daddy. Not okay." 

"It's not, you're right, but two wrongs don't make a right, kiddo." 

Steve sighed. Bruce was right - Steve being mean wasn't any better than Odin being mean. Taking Bruce's hand, Steve followed him to the play mat in the corner and sat down quietly. Odin stood, making everyone turn to look at him. Maybe they should have stopped Steve sooner. Walking over to Thor, Odin leaned over and whispered into his son's ear. 

"You were correct. I like that one." Odin said. 

Thor smiled softly as his father headed towards the roof to leave for Asgard. He knew his father couldn't resist Steve. 

No one could.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve sat in the hospital room, holding Bucky's hand tightly. It had taken months, _years_ to find the elusive Winter Soldier, and now he was here, lying in the SHIELD hospital wing, recovering from the operation he had gotten to try and wipe some of his HYDRA memories. Steve felt so lucky, yet so guilty. If he could have found Bucky sooner, the man wouldn't have been so damaged, forced to live in the frozen hellhole that was Russia. As usual, he had been too late, and Bucky had suffered. What had the brunette ever seen in him? All Steve did was let Bucky down. So much for the end of the line.

The right side of Steve's face was bruised and swollen, small nicks and scrapes from where Bucky's metal arm had hit him. It hurt like a bitch, but he was glad that he had taken the brunt of everything, leaving Bucky almost unscathed physically. Steve kissed the cut beneath Bucky's eye. When Bruce kissed his wounds, they always seemed to heal faster. Maybe it would work on Bucky as well. For good measure, Steve kissed the cut again, then Bucky's forehead. A little extra never hurt. 

Natasha peaked into the room, smiling sadly. Steve had been in that chair for almost twelve hours - he needed a change and a meal. Walking over to the little boy, she put one arm around him, kissing his temple. 

"Sweetheart, it's time to go home. Bruce made chicken legs and broccoli. You have to be starving." Natasha said. 

"Bucky's hungry, too, but all he gets is dumb IV stuff and it's yucky and it's not fair if I eat yummy stuff and Bucky gets nothing." Steve said, upset by Natasha's insensitivity. 

"Steve, baby, Bucky can't eat anything too hard yet. And he wouldn't like it if his best friend withered away to nothing." 

"But it's not fair! I wanna stay! Bucky shouldn't have to be alone _ever again_!" 

Natasha sighed as tears poured down Steve's face, her heart aching. She understood that Steve was upset - his best friend was in a coma, for Christ's sake - but he couldn't stop taking care of himself just because of it. Natasha gently untangled Steve's hand from Bucky's and pulled Steve up, ignoring his protests. 

"We come back tomorrow." Steve said. 

"Of course, my sweet boy. But it's time to go home now. Tell Bucky goodbye for now." Natasha said. 

Steve kissed Bucky's forehead once more. "Bye-bye, Bucky. I'll be back tomorrow - Mommy says I have to go home. Be good." 

Natasha smiled and grabbed Steve's hand, leading the boy out of the room. 

****

Skye groaned as she looked at her phone, making Phil look up from his files. He had thought she was checking up on Grant; why was she so frustrated? Skye loved the little boy more than life itself, even when he was being a bit of a brat. Plopping down in a chair across from Coulson's desk, Skye sighed. 

"Is something wrong?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Grant's being a righteous pill at the playgroup. Pulling hair, not sharing - he bit someone, Coulson. That's not like him at all." Skye vented. 

"You know Grant and his moods. Maybe he feels like you're away too much." 

"Yeah, maybe, but this has to stop. The tantrums and the arguing and the aggression, I mean. It's exhausting. Sometimes, I wish he were more like Steve. Your kid is an angel." 

"He has his moments. We've hit a rough patch the past few weeks with the Winter Soldier discovery. Steve doesn't want to eat or sleep because he feels like he's betraying Bucky. He won't play at home, he's having night terrors, he's overtired and trust me, you haven't seen a tantrum yet." 

"But at least you know why he's upset. And time outs work with Steve. Nothing works with Grant - I've tried everything from grounding to corporal punishment. Nothing gets through." 

Phil could see that Skye was on the brink of tears. He would have been, too, if he was still as new to being a Parent as she was. It was hard to see one's own child so miserable and not know how to fix it. Tantrums were always for a reason; all Skye needed to do was figure out what had Grant so worked up. That was easier said than done, as usual. 

Suddenly, an agent ran into Phil's office, her eyes wide. Phil stood up, motioning for her to speak. Something had to be going down. 

"Agent Coulson, sir, Captain Rogers is asking for you. Director Fury said to drop everything you are doing and meet with him." The agent relayed. 

"I'll be right there. Skye, all I can say is that you should talk to him. It will help." Phil said, rushing out the door. 

"Thanks!" Skye called. 

Phil sprinted down the hallway, heading towards the infirmary. He knew that was where Steve was - the blonde probably hadn't left Bucky's side since this morning. Turning in the medical bay, Phil flung open the door to Bucky's room and found Steve and a doctor hashing it out, faces almost touching as the yelled at each other. Nick was already trying to settle the argument, but it was obvious that Steve wasn't having any of that. Phil pushed the two apart, giving Steve a look that had him shutting his mouth instantly. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Phil demanded. 

"He is trying to get rid of Bucky. He says they're using too many resources that could be better used elsewhere. He says there is no chance that Bucky could ever function in society." Steve snapped, glaring at the doctor. 

"Is this true? Fury, did you clear this?" Phil asked. 

"What the fuck do you think, Coulson? Barnes could be an asset, and as of right now, he's in a goddamn coma. I said to put him through rehabilitation when he wakes up." Fury said. 

"It's a waste of valuable materials, Director. This man is a trained KGB assassin who has been brainwashed by HYDRA. There's a possibility that he will wake up hostile and try to take out innocent people." The doctor argued. 

"You said the procedure would work! This is bullshit! James Barnes is a good man and we _are not_ giving up on him. I'll pay for the materials myself." Steve fumed. 

The doctor rolled his eyes. "This is grown up talk. Why don't you go play with your Daddy, _Captain?_ " 

Steve looked at the ground, cheeks heating up in embarrassment and anger. How did the doctor even know? They had been careful around the staff. Before Steve could stop it, tears were filling his eyes and threatening to spill over. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. All he wanted was for Bucky to get better. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? 

Choking out a quick apology to the doctor, Steve ran out of the room. He needed to blow off some steam, to punish himself for being so hotheaded and rude. Hopefully Phil would forgive him after he had been such a bad boy. Escaping to the gym, Steve began to work the punching bag. 

****

"Clint, I'm trying to work." Bruce complained, trying not to moan as Clint nipped and sucked at his neck.

"But you've been working all day. I want time with my Brucie." Clint whined. 

Bruce put down his tools and turned to Clint, cupping the brunette's face. A little break wouldn't hurt. Pressing his lips to Clint's, Bruce pulled the man closer, pressing their bodies together. Clint smiled against Bruce's lips, gripping his ass with one hand. God, Bruce was hot - his hair was messy, his glasses crooked, and he was incredibly focused on doing a thing with his tongue that was making Clint's knees weak. Only a few minutes later, Bruce pulled away, patting Clint's cheek with a smile. 

"Now, go away. I have to finish this up." Bruce said. 

"You fucking tease. I thought you were the nice one." Clint grumbled. 

"No. That's Steve, love. Why don't you go find him?" 

"Fine. I will." 

"Aw, someone's a little bitter, aren't they?" 

Clint rolled his eyes, walking out the door. He was going to have so much fun with Steve. Bruce was going to be begging him to come back and make out with him, the damn tease. Clint headed towards the medical bay, expecting to find Steve with Bucky, reading him a story. Clint smiled at the thought. He had never met anyone who took care of someone so well. Well, except maybe Phil. The agent had taken care of Steve in his coma and there had never been a hair out of place on the soldier's head. Needless to say, when Clint didn't find Steve in the hospital room, he freaked out a little. Running to find Natasha, Clint began wracking his brain for any place Steve would have gone. 

"Tasha! Nat! _Natasha_!" Clint yelled. 

Natasha turned around, red hair flying, her fist nearly catching Clint in the face. Clint ducked just in time, grabbing Natasha's arm and pulling her in. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Natasha hated people yelling at her. 

"Fuck, Clint, I almost beat the crap out of you. What do you want?" Natasha asked. 

"Where's Steve? He's not with Bucky." Clint said. 

"He's probably training. Did you check the gym?" 

Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "No. Probably should have thought of that. See you later, Nat." 

"Bye, Clint. Hey, you should go eat lunch with Tony. He wants to spend some time with you." 

"Will do." 

Clint kissed Natasha's cheek before walking towards the gym. New recruits were running around everywhere, working on hand to hand combat, racing through obstacle courses. It was probably Steve's dream. The blonde loved training new recruits. 

Clint spotted his boyfriend by the punching bags, fists and legs landing hits left and right. Apparently, Steve had just wanted to train himself. Clint couldn't blame him; Steve was probably angry and frustrated, and the best way to relieve stress. Clint's eyes widened. 

It could also mean he was over training. 

Running over to Steve, Clint shoved recruits out of the way, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder when he reached him. Steve barely looked back, but Clint could see the pained look on his face. 

"Alright, big guy. Training time is up." Clint said, trying to pull Steve away from the sand bag. 

"I'm fine, Clint." Steve hissed. 

"No, you're not. Let's go." 

"Leave me alone, Dada - Clint." 

"Show me your hands, then." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Show me your hands, Steven Grant." 

Steve sighed, turning around fully and holding his hands out. He already knew he was in for it; the was no reason to make it worse by disobeying. Clint sighed as he looked at Steve's bloody, busted knuckles. They were past this. They should have been past the self-punishment a long time ago. Putting a hand on the small of Steve's back, he led the blonde to a bench to clean out and bandage his cuts. He could already feel a long discussion coming on, and Clint wasn't sure he wanted to give it. He knew why Steve was so all over the place right now. How could he be mad when all Steve wanted was to see Bucky wake up?


	29. Chapter 29

Tony woke up to screams, the bed shaking beneath him as Steve tossed and thrashed about in the throes of a nightmare. Sadly, this had become a normal occurrence. The night started fine, with a little bit of fooling around and a story or a song, and it ended in screams and cold sweat. Tony knew better than to lay his hands on Steve right now - the blonde might knock him out accidentally out of fear. Steve had done it before; everyone was just glad that Thor was a god and Steve hadn't broken his nose.

"Shh, baby boy. Daddy's right here. Everything is okay, it's just a dream." Tony comforted, reaching out to Steve against his better judgment. 

Steve hit him right in the cheek, making Tony hiss in pain. Tony felt anger swelling dangerously within him. God, he was so sick of being woken up in the middle of the night by screaming and Clint's constant midnight snacking and Thor's snoring. It wasn't that he didn't love his partners - he was just so exhausted. He wanted a break. 

"JARVIS, can you get Thor and Clint in here? I think I'm going to need reinforcements." Tony said. 

"Right away, sir." JARVIS replied. 

Tony got out of bed to avoid any more injuries, heart heavy as he watched Steve scream and cry. His face still stung, but Tony found it hard to be mad at Steve anymore. The poor baby was terrified, caught in the dark webs of his own mind. Tony knew what that was like all too well. A few moments later, Clint and Thor burst through the door, Thor immediately gravitating towards Steve and taking him into his arms. 

"Little love, you must awaken. Your dream is fictional. We are here with you - there is nothing to fear." Thor cooed. 

"I already tried that, Thor. He's too out of it." Tony said. 

Clint glared at Tony. "Shut up. It could work now. It's worth a fucking try, Tony, Jesus Christ." He snapped. 

"Hey, don't get snippy, Barton. You didn't get punched in the fucking face by a super soldier." 

"He didn't mean to hit you. Poor kid's not even awake." 

"Silence. I believe he is calming." Thor said. 

Thor stood with Steve in his hold, bouncing the blonde and patting his bottom as he mumbled gentle nonsense. Steve stilled, head resting on Thor's shoulder, his screams dulled to small cries. Blue eyes looked up at Thor, bright and shining with tears. 

"There, there, little one. It must have been very frightening, your dream. Would you like to speak about it?" Thor asked. 

Steve shook his head. "Change? All wet. Yuck." He mumbled. 

"Of course. Would you like me to change you or Daddy Clint or Tony?" 

"Dada Tony." 

Thor kissed Steve's forehead. "As you wish, Steve. Tony, would you like me to gather the supplies? I believe Steve will need new night garments. His are damp." 

Clint groaned a little. "He must be soaked. Thor, babe, go wash your hands. I'll help Tony out." He instructed. 

Thor nodded, walking into the bathroom as Tony settled Steve on the bed for his diaper change. Clint flitted throughout the room, grabbing a diaper, wipes, powder, and a fresh footed sleeper. He could hear Steve beginning to whine and quickened his pace. The last thing anyone needed tonight was a tantrum. Depositing all of the items on the bed, Clint flopped down on his stomach, listening to Tony sing a lullaby version of "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. 

Tony undressed Steve, tossing the sleeper towards the bathroom before setting to work getting Steve out of his soiled diaper. Luck would have it that Steve hadn't gotten a rash; the soldier was rather prone to getting them. Wiping Steve up, Tony quickly put a new diaper on him before redressing him in a polka dot sleeper. 

"Alright, buddy. You're good to go. Ready for takeoff." Tony said, patting Steve's stomach. 

"Baba, Dada? I has baba, pwease?" Steve asked. 

"Sure. You wanna make him a bottle, Clint? I'll settle him down." 

"You got it, sexy. Steve, you have blanky and Bucky Bear, right?" Clint asked. 

"Yes. They is just hiding, 'cause I's accidenly messed the blankies up." Steve explained. 

Tony kissed Steve's forehead. "That's okay, baby. We can get it fixed up while we wait for Daddy Clint to come back." He said. 

Steve nodded, hopping out of bed to help Tony fix the sheets and blankets. He was glad Tony wasn't mad at him for waking him up. At least he hadn't hurt anybody this time. After knocking Thor unconscious last time, Steve didn't know if he could take hearing that he had hurt another one of his lovers. Smoothing out the comforter, Steve laid down, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at Tony. He loved Tony so much. Tony rubbed his sore cheek with a wince, making Steve sit up. He had hurt Tony. _He had hurt Tony._

"Sowwy, Dada! Sowwy, sowwy, sowwy! I gets ice and - and the stingy stuffs Dada Bruce puts on my boo-boos that makes them less hurty. And dinasawr band-aids! Those makes everything get better super fast!" Steve babbled, tears coming to his eyes. 

"Buddy, it's okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Accidents happen." Tony reassured. 

"I always hurt everyone. Dada Thor and Mama Tasha and now you." 

"It was just an accident. It'll heal. You were scared, I get it. I once hit Pepper in my sleep and she told me she thought the bruise made her look tougher." 

"Weally?" 

"Hell - I mean, heck yeah. So, don't worry about it too much." 

Steve nodded, snuggling close to Tony as the brunette slid into bed. Tony kissed Steve's hair, resting his cheek against the blonde's head. Nothing beat snuggling with his favorite baby boy. Clint tiptoed into the room, handing a bottle to Tony before grabbing Thor and heading back to bed. They had been in the middle of something that desperately needed finishing. Shaking the bottle, Tony slipped the rubber teat into Steve's mouth, smiling as he suckled the warm, creamy milk, his body relaxing. 

As Steve's eyes finally shut, Tony set the bottle on the nightstand, turned off the lights, and held Steve close. 

****

"Gonna see Bucky, gonna see Bucky." Steve singsonged, raising his arms so Bruce could pull a shirt over his head. 

"Not today, sweetheart. Today, we're going to have some fun. We can shop for Christmas presents and get some fudge for everyone and play in the snow at Central Park. Doesn't that sound nice?" Bruce asked. 

"But I sees Bucky everyday. He gets lonely, Dada. No want Bucky lonely." 

"Well, your other Daddies and Mommy and I agreed that you need some time away from the hospital. So, we're having a fun day. Let's get your jacket on, Steve." 

"Dada, I wanna see Bucky. Pwease? Just for a wittle bit?" 

"Tomorrow, Steve. Now, jacket." 

Steve huffed, but allowed Bruce to help him put on his jacket. He didn't want to go to the stupid park - he wanted to see Bucky and tell him all about his family. So what if Steve spent twelve hours a day in a chair at Bucky's side? That's what friends did for each other! Bruce zipped Steve's jacket up and placed a beanie on his head, making sure his ears were covered and warm. He couldn't have his little boy turning into a popsicle. Grabbing Steve's hand, Bruce led him to the elevator, ready to start their day of adventure. 

It was impossible to get Steve to enjoy himself. The blonde was sullen and quiet, barely giving a second glance to the shops' Christmas displays as they walked and kicking the snow. It broke Bruce's heart to see Steve so torn up. Steve should have been excited, pressing his face to the shop windows, begging to play in the fresh, glistening snow that had blanketed the city. Christmas was the time of year every kid looked forward to, and it was a well known fact that Steve loved the holiday. All year, he waited to decorate the house and sing carols. Now the light and joy was gone; it had vanished as soon as Bucky had been found. 

"Let's go get some hot chocolate. I'm freezing." Bruce said, pulling Steve towards a small coffee shop. 

Steve nodded and followed him in, sitting at a table while Bruce got the drinks. He absently traced a pattern on the wood of the table, resting his head on one hand. All over Bruce's face was written his worry, and Steve felt like an asshole, ruining Bruce's day. But he just couldn't cheer up. The Christmas magic had been drained away. Here he was, out with his Daddy who loved him so very much, and Bucky was trapped in a bleak, boring hospital room with no one and nothing. How could Steve have fun knowing he had abandoned his best friend? Bruce came back with two cups of hot chocolate, one with a silly straw in it. He set the one with the straw in front of Steve with a smile. 

"I know you'd rather have your bottle or sippy cup, but all we have is a big boy cup. I know my big boy can do a good job with a straw." Bruce whispered. 

Steve took a sip through the straw, giggling slightly when it lit up. He had to admit that it was super cool. Bucky would love it. 

Bucky. 

Steve sighed, simply stirring the hot chocolate with his straw. He was a terrible friend. 

"Alright, Steve. What's wrong?" Bruce asked. 

"I'm a bad person. Like Zenea. Only worse." Steve said. 

"Why would you think that? I know the last few weeks have been rough, but we never, ever thought you were a bad boy. We understand that things are difficult right now." 

"I'm ruining your day." 

" _Our_ day, babe, and you're not. I just want to know how to make you feel better. You're so sad, and I hate seeing my special boy so upset." 

"I just feel bad feeling good. Bucky doesn't feel good and it's all because of me, so why should I be happy? It's hard to be happy when my best friend is miserable." 

Bruce smiled sympathetically. "I understand, Steve. But just because you're happy doesn't mean you're a bad person. Some things can't be helped. Bucky being in a coma is one of them. The way you've described Bucky, he'd be upset that you were blaming yourself like this and keeping yourself from being happy and healthy." 

"I want to be a good friend, Bruce. I want to be there when Bucky wakes up to tell him everything is okay. He always did that for me." 

"You are a good friend. I don't know anyone who would give up as much as you have for a man that might not remember them. You'll be there when he wakes up. Until then, enjoy yourself. It's Christmas." 

Steve smiled. "You is right, Dada. We has do over? Pwease?" 

"Of course, darling. Anything to see that pretty smile." 

Bruce took a sip of his hot chocolate and grinned. If he were he were a negotiator, he would never fail. A toddler was ten times harder to coax down than a criminal. 

****

The game was on, and it was heated.

Tony's tongue poked out of his mouth as he steered his cart, side-eyeing Rhodey as the colonel pulled up the rear. He was not letting Rhodey win. Once, just once, Tony wanted to fucking win a game of MarioKart. This was his house and his time. Repeatedly, Tony pressed buttons, grinning evilly as his cart threw a banana peel that sent Rhodey's cart spinning out of control and off the rainbow bridge. As he crossed the finish line, Tony pumped his fist in the air. 

"Victory! That's how you drive a go-kart, Rhodes. Take notes." Tony boasted. 

"Let's see you do that shit in a hum-vee, asshole." Rhodey grumbled, flopping back on the couch. 

"Shut up. You're just jealous." 

Rhodey smirked. "So jealous." 

Tony sighed, laying down on the couch and propping his feet up in Rhodey's lap. He had missed his best friend while he had been in Afghanistan. He had missed the banter and the one guy in the whole world he could vent his frustrations to about his lovers without getting asked what he did. Rhodey wrinkled his nose, groaning as he threw his head back. 

"Your feet should be weapons. They could wipe out a block with their smell." Rhodey said. 

"You mean my _musk_? That's the sign of a real man, Rhodey. The air force won't teach you that." Tony said. 

"Well, my lady prefers a hygienic man." 

Tony sat up. "Your lady? Why haven't I heard about this?" 

"We've only been seeing each other for a few weeks. Her name's Melanie." 

"Way to go, man. Ball and chain club. We should get membership cards." 

Rhodey laughed for a moment before the room fell silent, the two men simply enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Rhodey spoke. 

"Hey, did you ever get it in with Captain Hot Pants?" Rhodey asked. 

Tony grimaced. He wasn't used to hearing people talk about Steve like that anymore. In fact, he kind of hated it. "Yeah." He said. 

"That's great, man. You needed someone -" 

"Dada! Dada, wook!" Came Steve's voice, the soldier excitedly running into the room with a box in his hands. 

"Hey, baby. Whatcha got?" Tony asked. 

"Dada Bruce and I gots fudge! We picksed it out. I gots to pick some all by myself! I gots wou mint pitacho." 

Rhodey watched the exchange, brow furrowed in confusion. He had never known that Tony was into the whole age play thing, that _Captain America_ liked acting like a little kind in his spare time. After five minutes, Steve finally noticed Rhodey, whimpering slightly as he tried to form an apology or an explanation or anything to make Tony look good right now. He was so stupid - he should have made sure it was okay to be little. It was just that the tower was a safe zone and Steve wasn't used to surprise visitors anymore. 

"Steve, lovebug, why don't you go help Daddy Bruce get everything put away while I talk to Colonel Rhodes, okay?" Tony asked, kissing Steve's forehead. 

"O'tay, Dada. I be big boy hewper." Steve said, running off to the kitchen. 

Tony made sure Steve was out of the room before he turned to Rhodey, who looked like everything he had ever known was a lie. Tony actually felt a little bad for not telling Rhodey, but usually the man called before coming over, and Tony had time to prepare. Not that he had anything to hide; he just wanted to keep Steve calm and happy. 

"What the hell was that, T? Why didn't you say something? Oh my God, Captain America -" Rhodey said, rubbing his temples. 

"Look, man, off the job, he's just Steve. And Steve likes to be little. Needs it. We all do, in a way." Tony said, shrugging. Smooth, Stark. Keep it nonchalant. 

"And you all still have, you know, an intimate relationship?" 

"Yeah. It's not like he's a baby all the time, just most of it. Ninety-five percent, at least, give or take." 

"But he's just so - he's the real deal. Every soldier aspires to be him, every girl - guy - wants to date him, every little kids owns his action figures and posters." 

"They own mine, too. Doesn't mean Steve can't like being a baby. If you have a problem, the door's over there. I won't have anyone fucking this up, Rhodey, I'm sorry. Steve's happy, we're happy, everything is good." 

"I just need some time to get used to it. It's fine, Tony. As long as you're happy." 

Tony smiled and hugged Rhodey. He was so lucky to have such understanding friends. Tossing a controller to Rhodey, they started a new game. Tony was going to go for another win.


	30. Chapter 30

"No! _No, no, no!_ Can't do dis! My Bucky! He's mine!" Steve screamed, kicking and banging his fists against the ground.

Phil was tempted to film Steve's latest fit. It would definitely prove to Skye that Steve was no angel and that his tantrums were far more spectacular than Grant's. When Steve blew up, he did so with a bang. It was like the Fourth of July in Stark Tower lately with all of Steve's meltdowns. Tony grabbed a magazine and settled in for the long haul, smirking as Rhodey's eyes bugged in horror. The man wasn't experienced with actual kids - let alone national icons acting like them - but one thing he couldn't understand was how parents could just walk away from their screaming kids. Steve sounded absolutely heartbroken. 

"Shouldn't you try to calm him down? Like, pat his back or something? Does he use a pacifier?" Rhodey asked, glancing at Steve again. 

"Best to ignore him until the limbs stop flailing. He really just needs a nap. He's overworked and overtired." Clint said, sounding bored. 

"You're telling me that all this," Rhodey gestured to Steve, "Is over a _nap_?" 

"No. This is over Bucky Bear being put in the wash. That's why he keeps saying 'my Bucky.' And he was told that he was to nap before we go see Bucky at the SHIELD quarters. The little guy is exhausted, like Clint said, and he just doesn't want us to know it." Bruce explained. 

Rhodey nodded, pretending to understand. It was all so confusing. He prayed to God that if he ever had kids, he wouldn't have to deal with anything like this. It was like torture. Sitting back, Rhodey looked around. Tony was reading, Natasha and Clint were talking quietly, Bruce and Loki were on their phones, and Thor and Phil were watching Steve to be sure he didn't hurt himself. They were all so cool and collected. It was slightly off putting. 

Finally, Steve's screaming dulled to simple hiccups and he rested his head on the floor. His eyes were drooping as sleep began to overtake him. He couldn't sleep though, not without Bucky Bear. He let Bruce put him in the wash and now Bucky Bear was probably sad and lonely, just like the real Bucky. 

"All done, baby? Would you like to tell Daddy what's wrong with your nice words now?" Phil asked softly. 

"I w-want Bucky Bear. Don't want him to be sad and have a hurty heart." Steve whimpered. 

Phil smiled. "I know, Steve. But you can't keep doing this. You hate the naughty spot and I hate having to put you there, and it seems like you're there twenty-four seven now. You aren't a bad boy, Steve." 

"Stebe is a bad boy." 

"No, you're not. You're a very good boy. I think we've been letting you be too big lately. What do you think?" 

Steve sniffled. "Gotta be big for Bucky. Bucky needs big Stebe, not a big baby." 

"That's not what I asked. This is about you, not Bucky." 

"B-But Bucky is - he's important. I need to be there for him." 

"And you are. You spend all day - and sometimes all night - at the hospital. You read to him and give him sponge baths and talk to him. You bring him flowers and stuffed animals. We barely even see you anymore unless we drag you out of his room. Sweetheart, he couldn't ask for a better friend. But you have to take care of yourself, too. You can't take care of Bucky if you aren't healthy physically _and_ mentally." Bruce said, coming to kneel by Steve. 

Steve pulled his knees to his chest as Bruce rubbed his back. He hadn't even meant to throw the stupid tantrum; he had just been so upset about everything that had been going on. Maybe Phil was right - Steve did need to be younger. He needed more bottles and cuddles and structure to make things more normal. Steve slipped his thumb into his mouth and allowed himself to relax a little. If he wanted it, he just had to say it. That wouldn't be very hard. Everyone had come to gather around Steve, except for Rhodey, who hung back and watched with curiosity. He had certainly never pictured any of the Avengers as parents. 

Tony rubbed Steve's back as Natasha combed through his hair with her fingers. Steve relaxed into the touches, trying to build up the nerve to tell his lovers that he wanted to be the baby again. How hard could it be? 'I want to be little' - it was five simple words. Why couldn't he make his mouth say them? 

"Steve, baby, answer us. Please. Let us help you." Clint pleaded. 

"Do you not wish to be our little one anymore?" Thor asked sadly. 

Loki scoffed. "Idiots, all of you. You are doing nothing but intimidating him. Poor child, come to Uncle Loki. We will talk alone." 

Bruce gently grasped Loki's wrist. "Are you sure you can handle this? A situation like this requires a lot of patience." He said. 

"I will be fine. To me, Steve." 

Loki lifted Steve into his arms and settled him onto his hip before carrying him to the nursery. Steve squirmed uncomfortably. What if Loki got mad at him for being too little? What if he told everyone he was a big baby? No one would want to take care of him. Babies were a lot more work than toddlers. Loki laid Steve on the changing table, kissing his forehead before gathering the supplies he needed. He was no ignoramus; he knew what Steve needed, and he wasn't going to embarrass the boy by making him say it out loud. Steve watched as Loki flitted around the room, blue eyes wide and curious. Making his way back to the changing table, Loki set down his things and began undressing Steve, making the blonde open his mouth to protest. Loki simply slipped a pacifier into Steve's mouth with a knowing smile. 

"I know, little one. You are not very comfortable. Uncle Loki is going to get baby Steve all changed and dressed in some more appropriate clothing. Now, now, be a good boy." Loki cooed. 

"How did you know?" Steve mumbled around his pacifier. 

"A liar you are not, sweetheart. Hiding your thoughts is not a strong suit. I am the god of tricks and lies. I can easily see through your - admittedly transparent - facade. How the others couldn't, I haven't a clue." 

"Why didn't you tell them anything?" 

"I do not believe this has to be broadcast as one of your Midgardian news programs." 

Steve giggled at that. He assumed that was Loki's equivalent of saying that he didn't want everyone up in his Kool-Aid. "Thank you, Loki. Will I, uh, have to tell them? Later?" 

"I think such things are only for grown ups. I will speak with everyone as you nap." 

Steve nodded and let Loki finish getting him ready. The raven haired god had dressed him in a thick diaper - the kind Steve usually only wore at night - a red onesie with a firetruck on it, and navy blue cloth pants with an elastic waistband. The attire was far more childish than Steve was used to, but he liked it. It was loose and comfortable and when playtime came along, it would be perfect. Plus, he looked like a baby, an _actual_ baby. 

"Are you pleased with your clothes?" Loki asked softly. 

Steve nodded. "Look like a little baby." He said, voice equally soft. 

"That is what you want, yes?" 

"Yes. But I - I don't know how to, you know, act like one. Didn't think it through." 

"Do not worry about that now. It is time for you to sleep." 

Loki picked Steve up and carried him to the crib, setting him in it. The blonde rubbed his eyes. A nap certainly sounded good. Loki kissed Steve's forehead. 

"Good night, little one." Loki said. 

****

Tony didn't understand. He had always tried to make sure Steve knew that it was okay to talk about their lifestyle, that he was allowed to say he wanted to change some things. Steve deserved that; fuck, he deserved way more. The blonde had barely batted an eyelash when Tony asked him to wear diapers, for God's sake. Anyone so willing to do things for their lovers were to be loved and protected completely. 

Anyway, what Tony didn't understand is why Steve didn't say anything about wanting to be younger. The past month had been a nightmare - tantrums, accidents, misery and tears abound - because of Bucky's discovery. They had known something was wrong with Steve, who was insisting on being an adult and having nothing but sleepless nights, and they thought he would talk when he was ready. The fact that he didn't made Tony feel like an asshole. Did Steve think he would be ignored? Or was he afraid? Both options made Tony feel like a failure as a dad. 

"How long have you fucking known about this? About Steve wanting to be littler? Because you didn't say jack shit to anyone." Tony growled at Loki. 

"I did not think it was my place." Loki said. 

"Steve is miserable and you didn't _think it was your place_ to tell us something that could make him happy?" 

"I would advise you to, as you say, lose the shitty tone. Steve was simply afraid. Do not get angry with him." 

He's not mad at Steve, you fucking moron, he's pissed at you!" Clint snapped. 

"We're a team, Loki. You, me, Natasha, Tony, Phil, Clint, Thor - we all love and care for Steve. We don't keep secrets from each other. You've broken our trust." Bruce explained calmly. 

"We only wish what is best for the little one, brother." Thor said softly, his eyes watering. 

"Ah, of course. What is best for the little one, yes? You have allowed fear to be a primary emotion for him. You have allowed nightmares to become commonplace. You never asked what was truly bothering him. Is that what you call wishing the best for Steve? _Is it?_ " Loki demanded. 

"Well, excuse the hell out of me. Not all of us can be perfect parents like you. We thought he would come to us." Tony said. 

"Perfect, I am not. All I am saying is that you all could have done more, myself included. I apologize." 

"Shove it up your ass." Clint muttered. 

Natasha elbowed Clint in the ribs. "Quit antagonizing. At least he's telling us now. I respect that. Thank you, Loki." She said. 

"I agree with Natasha. Now we know what Steve needs. Once he's up from his nap, we can help him." Phil added. 

The others nodded hesitantly in agreement. Maybe Loki had been a little late, but it was still something. 

****

To be completely honest, Steve hadn't had a messy diaper in a few weeks. He had held it in, not wanting to bother anyone, but also not wanting to use the bathroom and have Tony think that he no longer wanted to be the baby. He assumed he had shown that in other ways, but that was all fixed now. At least, Steve hoped it was. 

After a good three hour nap, Steve began to stir, blue eyes blinking open to see his mobile spinning slowly. He stretched. The blankets were nice and warm, giving Steve a nice fuzzy feeling as he lingered in the state between asleep and awake, when his body was still lucid and heavy and warm but his mind was up and ready to face the world. It was a really great feeling. 

As Steve wiggled beneath his blankets, he felt his stomach rumble. Usually, that meant his tummy wanted food, but this was different. The rumbling was accompanied by cramps that made Steve whimper. 

"No, no, no. I can't make a mess, not right now." Steve said to himself, squirming uncomfortably. 

_You should have thought about that before you decided that you weren't going to poop for three weeks,_ Steve thought. Groaning, Steve curled up into a ball. Why did this have to hurt so much? He just didn't want to bother anyone. Wasn't that a good thing? Why was he being punished? Steve tensed as he felt himself about to let go. He wasn't going to mess himself, not right now. 

"Is my little man awake?" Tony asked, coming into the room. 

Steve hid his face with the blanket. He didn't want Tony to see him when he was being so weak. Tony leaned over the crib and rubbed Steve's stomach, worrying his lip when the blonde whined. 

"Aw, what's the matter, Steve? Does your tummy hurt?" Tony asked. 

Steve shook his head fervently. "No." He mumbled. 

"Are you sure? Daddy can help. I noticed you haven't had a dirty diaper in awhile." 

"Gross." 

Tony chuckled. "I know, but if you go, I can change you right away and it'll be all better. Promise." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. Let it all out, kiddo. Daddy's gotcha." 

Steve relaxed at Tony's words, smiling as the brunette scientist rubbed his stomach and cooed gentle nothings at him. A funny thing, the body is. As soon as Steve's muscles became lax, he began evacuating his bowels, sighing in relief. Tony smiled. This had to be one of the reasons why Steve was so upset. He would have been too if he hadn't gone to the bathroom. Once Steve finished, Tony helped him out of the crib, biting his tongue to stop himself from laughing as Steve waddled to the changing table. 

"Wow, you really did a number to this diaper." Tony teased as he helped Steve onto the changing table. 

"S-Sowwy." Steve whispered. 

"No biggie, Stevie. You're just a baby. Daddy's very proud of you for being a good boy and messing your diaper. I know you really needed to." 

Steve blushed as Tony undid the tapes of his diaper, ashamed. It wasn't fair that Tony had to do this. Tony blew a raspberry on Steve's stomach, making the blonde giggle. 

"No frowns. This is okay, kiddo. It's all okay. I want you to know that you're cute as hell no matter how old you want to be and I can't wait to take care of you." Tony babbled. 

"Thank you, Dada." Steve said. 

With that, Tony began cleaning Steve up. He couldn't have his baby boy sitting in a dirty diaper all afternoon.


	31. Chapter 31

Steve sucked on a pacifier as he drove his cars around, his Bucky Bear sitting faithfully by his side. Thor watched the little one play. He was trying to contain his excitement at the surprise they had planned for today. Not just because it would really make Steve happy after the hard couple of weeks he had faced, but because it would be the first time Thor would be celebrating such an occasion. Christmas was not an Asgardian tradition, so Thor had never done what his lovers were calling 'trimming the tree.' Apparently, Steve hadn't ever trimmed a tree, either - Phil had said that Steve's family had been far too poor to afford a tree. That had made Thor cringe; thinking of any of his partners unable to live in luxury as he had made his stomach churn.

"Dada, cuddle?" Steve asked, holding his arms out. 

"Aye, little love. You would like to cuddle with me?" Thor asked. 

"Yes, Dada. No more sad." 

Thor chuckled. "I am not sad, Steve. I was simply thinking. I will not, however, refuse your cuddles." 

Steve giggled and crawled into Thor's lap, waiting for the bigger blonde to cradle him. When he didn't, Steve worried his lip. He was being too little. Thor thought he was a big baby and he didn't want to cuddle with a dumb little baby. Steve sniffled. He knew being younger was a bad idea. Thor hummed softly, wiping the tears from Steve's blue eyes as he found a more comfortable position. Then, he cradled Steve, slipping a pacifier into his mouth. 

"I was just getting situated, little one. There is no need for tears." Thor cooed. 

"Thought you were mad," Steve hiccuped, "Thought you no love Stebe no more." 

"I still love you more than anything in the nine realms." 

Steve nodded, snuggling into Thor's chest. He was too sensitive. He should have known that Thor still loved him, but he was just so afraid that one day, the Norse god wouldn't, that none of his lovers would. Clint peeked into the room. 

"Everything okay?" He asked. 

"Yes, my love." Thor affirmed. 

"Well, we're almost ready. Most of the stuff is already in the living room. Just keep him occupied a little bit longer." 

"Of course." 

Clint gave a thumbs up before he disappeared again. Steve sat up. What was almost ready? Was it a surprise? Steve frowned - he didn't really like surprises. Thor chuckled. 

"You will know soon, Steve. Little boys must be patient." Thor said. 

****

Steve took back everything he said about not liking surprises. This was the most wonderful thing ever. Bruce and Clint had picked out the biggest Christmas tree ever - it almost touch the roof, it was so tall. It made Steve feel very little. He supposed that was the purpose. Natasha had picked out dozens of sparkly ornaments and lights and garlands. Phil had gotten everyone special stockings, and Tony had picked out the tree topper, which he had yet to actually show anyone. Natasha had scoffed at that. They'd be lucky if the damn topper wasn't some kind of dildo.

Steve admired the tree, mindful not to touch it. It was real and it smelled fresh, like pine and mountain air. He had never imagined that he would ever have a tree like this in his own house. Bucky would have died. Steve turned his attention to the ornaments, carefully looking through them as Thor and Phil attempted to wrap the tree in lights. There was many shapes and colors and sizes: a ballerina, stars, butterflies, snowmen, in blues, greens, silvers, and golds. 

"I see you started without me." Loki said, walking into the room with a large box in his hands. 

"Unca Loki! Yous help too! Yous put orments on!" Steve cried. 

"Of course, sweet one. Let me set this down." 

Steve bounced on his toes excitedly as the lights were turned on. The tree was going to look so pretty. It would be the most beautiful tree in New York, even prettier than the one in the Madison Square Garden. Loki ran his fingers through Steve's hair lifting him up. 

"Gonna put on orments! Dada Tony puts the Iron Man one on 'cause he's Iron Man!" Steve slapped a hand over his mouth, "Can't tell, Unca Loki. Is a secret, o'tay?" 

"Of course, Steve. However, ornaments will have to wait until you have a clean diaper on." Loki said. 

Steve's lip wobbled. "But - But there won't be any orments left if I's has change." 

"I will make certain there are plenty left for you. Now, go with Daddy Clint and have a change." 

Steve whimpered, but allowed Loki to put him down. He followed Clint to the nursery and hopped on the changing table. Clint smiled and began changing Steve. The blonde looked so sad - he honestly believed they wouldn't leave him any ornaments. It made Clint's heart hurt. 

"Hey, big guy, there are enough ornaments for everyone." Clint promised. 

Steve nodded, sucking on his thumb. 

"Baby bird, don't be sad. We're going to have so much fun trimming the tree and making cookies and gingerbread houses. You just need a clean diaper, okay? Look, we're almost done! Just put the tapes on and your ready to roll." 

Clint pulled up Steve's pants and helped blonde get off of the changing table. Steve didn't even act like he was going to wait for Clint; he sprinted back into the living room, surprising everyone when he grabbed a stack of drawing paper and crayons and kept running into the kitchen. Bruce ran after him. 

"Steve, baby, don't you want to decorate the tree?" Bruce asked, slightly out of breath. 

"Gotta make a 'pecial orment first. For-For Bucky." Steve said softly. 

"Okay. Let me get some scissors so I can help. I don't want you to get any owies." 

Steve's face paled. "No owies, Dada. Owies are bad." 

"That's right. I'll be right back." 

Bruce walked back into the living room and grabbed the crafting scissors from their home on the bookshelf. He tried to ignore the curious stares of his lovers. It wasn't as if anything bad was happening; Steve was just being sweet. Besides, the ornament would come in handy on Christmas day, anyway. 

****

Tony was so grateful for maids right now.

The whole kitchen was coated in flour and sugar. Frosting stuck to the table and the counters and cookie cutters were scattered haphazardly around the room. Rows upon rows of decorated cookies were set out on the only clean area of the kitchen. Despite the mess it had created, baking and decorating the cookies had been the best part of the day. They weren't all the prettiest - the only real artists in the tower were Steve and Loki, after all - but they all held a certain charm. 

Steve stayed in the kitchen even after everyone else had left, broom in hand, to attempt to clean the disaster that was the kitchen. Guilt had been eating away him since the mess began. Maybe it was because he had attempted to make forty-five different colors and flavors of icing. He just wanted to make great cookies. That wasn't such a bad thing, right? 

"Come on, Stevie. We've got house cleaners to take care of this. It kind of a ten man job, and you need a bath more than the kitchen does." Tony teased, ticking Steve's side. 

"Sorry it's messy." Steve said. 

"I think Daddy Clint and Daddy Thor contributed to this far more than you did. They did more playing than anything else." 

"Dada Clint just want to eat cookie dough." 

"That he did, kiddo." 

"Bath now, Dada? With toys? Pwease?" 

Tony wrapped an arm around Steve, pulling him close before planting a kiss on his forehead. There was nothing he wanted to do more. 

****

"Wow." Steve gasped, looking up at the lit Christmas tree.

Everyone smiled. Of course Steve would be enraptured by the lights on the tree; they all were, honestly. It was as if all the stars in the sky had gathered in one place. The lights illuminated the room. It was truly a sight to behold. Natasha ran her fingers through the soft blonde hair on her little boy's head as Thor kissed his cheek. 

"So pwetty." Steve said. 

"Yeah they are, kiddo. Just like you," Clint said, smiling cheekily, "And your Mommy and Daddies, of course." 

Steve giggled as everyone groaned and threw bits of cookie at Clint for his bad line. Maybe Steve was immune to Clint's cheesiness. Soon, Steve was wrapped up in the lights again. He really wished Bucky could see them; he would love them so much. Sighing, Steve crawled into Phil's lap and snuggled up to him, eyes drooping as he continued to stare at the tree. With all of the family time, this was shaping up to be a wonderful Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know best! Was it good? Should I continue? Feedback is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
